


Mine, Yours and Us

by sweet_summer_nights



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Character Bashing, Cheating, Complete, Danger, F/M, Good Slytherins, Gryffindor, Gryffindor/Slytherin Inter-House Relationships, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy Smut, Love, Murder, POV Draco Malfoy, POV Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley Bashing, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Assault, Sexual Tension, Slytherin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 41
Words: 50,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29397795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweet_summer_nights/pseuds/sweet_summer_nights
Summary: Kingsley moved out the way and I saw exactly who he was talking too. I took him all in. Black shoes and trousers, his body was buff and he wore a white shirt with a black waistcoat and jacket. His hands were massive and he sported a serpent ring, his jaw was tight and his piercing grey eyes were framed by blond hair. Holy shit it was Draco Malfoy."Hermione you remember Draco he's our new head of magical sports.""Hello Hermione long time no see." Oh merlins beard."He'd always wanted her. She'd never known. Could the Slytherin Prince finally get the Gryffindor Princess and could he keep her?I do not own any of the characters they are all JK RowlingSmut and adult themes. 18+ only.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/George Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Ron Weasley
Comments: 11
Kudos: 59





	1. Grunt

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first dramione fanfic so please feel free to comment on what you think. I started this late last year and only finished it this week. 
> 
> Please note that this is a mature theme story so I advise 18+ 
> 
> Enjoy and thank you for reading.

Is this how my life was going to be? I lay on my back with Ron on top of me. He grunted loudly in my ear signalling he had finished. He lay there for a few minutes and then pulled out and rolled off me. It was always this way. Forplay was a quick fumble and then it was 5 mins of grunting and moaning from him then he was done. He'd roll over and promptly fall asleep. I looked over at the man I loved. He was fast asleep. 

We never cuddled, he never asked me how I found it, he never made me cum!

We left Hogwarts last summer and moved in together. We got a lovely little flat in London, not too far from the Ministry.

I worked as right hand woman to the Minister. I got outstanding grades my last year of Hogwarts and was headhunted by Kingsley himself. I loved my job. Harry was an Auror at the Ministry so I saw him quite often. Ron did not do so well our last year, his grades weren't the best but luckily he now works with George at the joke shop.

I looked at him. He wasn't ageing very well, he had a beer belly but he didn't eat healthy and he enjoyed a few drinks. 

I lay there like many times and let my fingers work their magic. I could always bring myself to climax but I never pictured Ron while doing this. I pictured a guy with an amazing body but he had no face. This faceless man was what got me going and the fact it wasn't Ron was a worrying sign. I had tried to spice things up but nothing worked. Maybe it was me. Maybe he didn't find me appealing like he used too. I rolled over and went to sleep dreaming of this faceless mystery man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first couple of chapters are short but as I progress they do get longer and better so please just bare with me.


	2. Draco Malfoy

I ran around our flat looking for my notebook.

"Ron have you seen my notebook I need it for this meeting today?" I could not be late for this meeting. Kingsley was meeting the new head of magical sports today. We were set to discuss the Quidditch World Cup.

"No Mionie haven't seen it." I hate that bloody nickname. Drives me mad when he calls me it.

I looked over to Ron. Sitting on the sofa watching some muggle talk show stuffing his face with toast and jam. He'd already spilt some on himself. I then noticed my notebook under his plate.

"Ron my notebook is under your plate and it's now covered in crumbs and jam!!" I wiped off the worst of it. 

"Sorry babe." He gave me one of those goofy smiles that used to make me weak at the knees but now I just wanted to smack him over the head. 

"Ok well I have to go to work I'll see you tonight." I couldn't get out the door quick enough. I told myself all couples must go through this. We just needed a bit more time and everything would be fine. 

I made it to the Ministry in time. I rushed to my desk and made sure I was presentable for the meeting before walking into Kingsley's office. 

"Ah Hermione ready for our meeting today?" Kingsley was made minister after the war. There was no one better for the job. He was fair to everyone. Everyone loved him. 

"Yes Minister I am excited to meet our new head of magical sports." I hoped it was someone young and up for the job and not some stuffy old wizard. 

"Hermione before we start I have to tell you it's..."

There was a knock at the door and Kingsley got up and answered it. 

"So good to see you again. I am so glad you decided to take the job. I think you'll be a great fit." I couldn't see who Kingsley was talking too all I could smell was spearmint and some sort of woody citrus scent. It smelt familiar but I couldn't place it. 

"Minister thank you so much for having me. I look forward to working with you." That voice I recognised that voice. 

Kingsley moved out the way and I saw exactly who he was talking too. I took him all in. Black shoes and trousers, his body was buff and he wore a white shirt with a black waistcoat and jacket. His hands were massive and he sported a serpent ring, his jaw was tight and his piercing grey eyes were framed by blond hair. Holy shit it was Draco Malfoy. 

"Hermione you remember Draco he's our new head of magical sports." 

"Hello Hermione long time no see." Oh merlins beard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Draco Malfoy


	3. Would You Moan Like That For Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If a name is in bold and underlined then it’s from the characters POV.

**Draco**

Kingsley opened the door and I could smell her apple scent before I saw her. I knew Granger worked for Kingsley it was one of the reasons I took the job. I had to see her again. Kingsley moved and I saw her take me all in. My god she was beautiful at school but she seemed to have gotten even more beautiful. Her hair was longer now and she had it half up half down. Her beautiful hazel eyes stared at me.

"Hello Hermione long time no see." I could see her cheeks flush a bit.

"Hello Draco it's lovely to see you again." Ah she was always so polite apart from that one time she punched me. What a punch that was.

"Now that we've all met again let's get this meeting underway shall we." I took a seat next to Hermione. I had a quick look at her hands. No wedding ring. Maybe her and Weasley didn't last. God knows he didn't deserve a woman like her.

**Hermione**

Draco came and sat on the seat beside me. He looked too big for it. He'd grown and obviously liked the gym. From what I could see he obviously looked after himself. I needed to get it together and stop checking Draco out. During the war Draco redeemed himself by giving Harry his wand that helped him defeat Voldemort. Draco and his family were pardoned and Draco came back to Hogwarts and finished his final year with us. It was strange but he mainly kept to himself and did his work.

"So Hermione I would like you to work with Draco on the Quiditch World Cup. Get some locations and you can help liaise with the different countries. Is that ok?"

"Of course Minister I would be honoured to help." I could talk a few different languages so it made sense to help Draco out.

"Great now I have a few things to do so the two of you can sort out when you will meet to arrange everything and report back to me in a few weeks." With that Draco and I left Kingsley's office.

"So Granger how about we go get some lunch and we can put a plan in place?" Draco looked at me. Those grey eyes of his were mesmerising.

"Lunch?Yes that sounds like a great idea. Just let me grab my coat from my office." Oh for merlins sake Hermione it's just work. I need to calm down.

** Draco **

I watched Hermione walk into her office. She had on this tight black skirt with a red blouse and it hugged her in all the right places. Under that outfit was a hot little body that I would worship all day and night if she would let me.

"Ready?" She looked nervous and she had every right to be. The things I wanted to do to her would make even the dirtiest of minds blush.

"I know this great little bistro not far from here."

** Hermione **

We walked into the elevator and it was busy since everyone was on lunch or coming back from lunch. Draco was behind me and I could feel his rock hard body through our clothes. That scent of his was making my brain feel foggy too. He put his hand on my back as we walked out and I felt a shiver run up my spine. What was going on.

"Come on love let's get out of here."

We got to this lovely little bistro. I'd walked past it many times but had never been in. I spoke to Ron about it but he wasn't interested. Said it was for fancy people.

"Ah Mr Malfoy. You've got a friend today." This small round man came up and shook Draco's hand.

"Yes Edward this is Hermione. We are working together at the Ministry."

"Ah come in come in. I have a nice quiet table for you up here." We got sat at a little table away from everyone else.

"How about I bring you two specials and some wine maybe?" Draco looked at me.

"Sounds great. I could eat a horse." Edward laughed and came back a few minutes later with the wine and two glasses and then left again.

"So Draco what do you want to talk about first? Locations? Teams? How you got the job?" He took a long sip of his wine.

"After Hogwarts I went and worked with the Bulgarian Quiditch team. I made quite the impression on Kingsley when he came to some of the matches. He offered me the job and the rest is history."

Edward came back with two plates of Steak Fettuccine. "Enjoy my lovelies" then he waddled off again.

My mouth was watering I loved Italian food and I dived right in to the dish. I took a bite and moaned. This was amazing. Better than sex. I looked at Draco and his expression was dark and dangerous.

"You shouldn't moan like that Granger, it makes me want to do very bad things to you."

** Draco **

Hermione took a bite of the food and the moan she let out went straight to my cock and made me instantly hard. I wondered if she moaned like that in bed while being fucked. She looked up at me through those thick lashes of hers.

"You shouldn't moan like that Granger, it makes me want to do very bad things to you." She just about chocked on her food.

"Draco you can't say things like that." She was blushing bright red. I wondered if her ass would look that red after I spanked her a few times.

"Would you moan like that for me Granger or are you more the quiet type? I like it when a woman moans loud for me." She was squirming in her chair. Either I was embarrassing her or she was getting turned on.

"Malfoy you need to stop. I have a boyfriend. I'm with Ron. This is inappropriate we are working together." Damnit she was still with Weasley. I bet she didn't moan like that for him. I can't see him being a pro in the bedroom department.

"I didn't realise you and Weasley were still together. There's no ring. Thought he would have tied you down by now." She was getting angry.

"Not that it is any of your business but no he has not tied me down. We are taking our time." She was starting to get feisty with me. I loved it when she got all hot and bothered.

"Does he make you moan like that pasta does? If you were mine I would have had you tied down and tied up." I could see the rage in her eyes and also lust, maybe.

"Malfoy that is none of your business. I'm leaving this is over and I'll tell Kingsley to get someone else to help you." She stood up.

** Hermione **

I needed to get out of here right now. Draco wants to have me tied up and tied down. The thought of it made me squirm in my seat. I was trying to relieve the pressure. I'm pretty sure I would need a new pair of underwear.

"I'm sorry Granger please don't go. I won't mention anything again. I was just having a bit of fun." Draco looked panicked. "Please Granger I need this to work. I need your help." I sighed and sat back down again.

"Ok Malfoy but keep your comments to yourself. Work talk only ok?" We ate the rest of our lunch and talked about work. We had a few locations picked out and decided we would go and look at them at the end of the week.


	4. Dinner For Two

It was late when I got home. Ron was asleep already. He was snoring away and had some drool coming out his mouth. I climbed into bed. I couldn't believe the day I had. After lunch Draco and I went back to the Ministry and parted ways. I spent the next few hours throwing myself into work trying to forget what he said to me. Did I moan like that for Ron? No I didn't because he never gave me a reason too. I needed some release after my day. I lay there and thought of my faceless man. I was just about to cum and the faceless man was no longer faceless it was now Draco Malfoy. I climaxed thinking of him fucking me and felt shame and despair washing over me. I needed to get Draco out my head and quickly.

The next few days passed quickly. Draco and I had arranged to apparate to a few locations on Friday afternoon. I received an owl telling me to pack an overnight bag as we would be staying in one of the locations before attending more then next day. I was apprehensive about spending time away with Draco. Every night I had dreamt about him and the things he would do to my body would have me waking up in a cold sweat and with soaking wet panties.

"Ron remember I won't be home until tomorrow night I've got a work thing to do. Scouting locations for the Quidditch World Cup." Ron came behind me and wrapped his arms around me.

"I'll miss you Mionie. Will you miss me?" I could feel his cock stabbing into me and I knew what he was after.

"Of course I'll miss you Ron." I turned and gave him a sweet smile.

"Let's have a quickie before you go Mionie. Give me something to think about while you are away. You know you want too." He was rubbing himself against me and the idea of having sex with him was very unappealing.

"We can't Ron, we have to go to work. I'll make it up to you when I get home ok?" I leaned over and gave him a kiss. He went and sat on the sofa sulking like a child that had just been told no.

"Ok Mionie I'll see you tomorrow. I love you."

"Love you too."

I didn't need to be at the Ministry this early but I didn't want to stay at home either. So I decided to come in and busy myself with work until 3 then I would go to Draco's office.

3 o'clock was almost here and I was so nervous. I picked up my bag and walked to Draco's office. I knocked on his door.

"Come in Granger. I know it's you."

** Draco **

I knew it was her by the knock and she was bang on time. She was such a perfectionist was Hermione.

"Come in Granger. I know it's you." She walked into my office and she took my breath away. She had on climbing boots, skinny jeans that hugged her legs and a ski jacket. A backpack was slung over her shoulder and her hair was in a French pleat. I'd love to pull that as I was slamming into her from behind. I had to stop thinking like this. She had a boyfriend even if it was bloody Weasley. I knew going away with her was a bad idea but I wanted to prove to myself I could behave even though I really didn't want too.

"Malfoy are you ready to go?" She had a smirk on her face. She'd obviously noticed I was checking her out.

"Yes I thought we would apparate to Wales then up to Scotland to stay the night and then over to Northern Ireland tomorrow. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect." I picked up my backpack and walked over to her.

"Ready? I held out my hand. She looked at it warily and then took my hand. It felt like a bolt of electricity ran up my arm and I heard her gasp before we apparated to Wales.

We landed in some random field surrounded by sheep. It was pouring and we were instantly soaked. I used my wand quickly to act as umbrella.

"Welcome to Wales" she laughed.

We walked around for a bit checking out the site.

"I don't think this one is any good. You can see a local town or village over there and let's face it the weather isn't exactly great either." I had to agree with her.

"Right come on let's go to Scotland then." Again I held out my hand and felt the spark as she took it.

We landed in Scotland in the Cairngorms. I'd got a tent set up before our arrival. Hermione's teeth were chattering.

"Come on in here love and we can dry off and then look at the site."

I directed Hermione in to the tent and she walked in and gasped.

"Wow this is amazing Draco." She stared in wonder. It looked like a 2 person tent on the outside but inside it was bigger than most people's flats. It had 2 bedrooms, living area, kitchen with dining space and a bathroom. It was decorated in greys and greens.

"My parents used it a lot after the war until they settled down and then I decided to use it for going away on weekends. I like being outdoors but I do like having a comfy bed at night. The bedroom over there is yours."

"Thank you Draco I'll go and get changed now." I couldn't help but watch her. The way she moved and her curves drove me wild. She took off her jacket and hung it on a chair. She was just wearing a thin blouse underneath her jacket no wonder she was cold.

I could make out her getting changed through the curtain. I watched as she took off her jeans and blouse and had to stop myself from going into her room. I turned away and got changed myself.

20 mins later she was ready. She came out in a black pair of skinny jeans and a deep green jumper.

"Green Granger. Always knew there was a bit of Slytherin in you." I winked at her and she blushed.

"What can I say I like green Malfoy. You and your Slytherin friends don't own the colour. Now come on let's go and explore."

** Hermione **

I'd purposely got this jumper for our trip. I don't know why but it made me giddy seeing Draco looking at me approvingly as I wore the shade of green that was such a big part of his life.

I looked at Draco he had on jeans and boots. I've never seen Draco in jeans. He turned to walk out and his ass looked amazing.

"Coming Granger?" He was smirking at me. I had been busted.

"So where exactly are we?" This place was beautiful. The sun was shining so it was already better than Wales.

"We are in the Cairngorms, The Cabrach to be exact. It's mainly unpopulated so there wouldn't be many muggles going around."

"It's beautiful, so peaceful. So far this place is in the running. How did you know about here?"

"I came here with my mother and father after the war. We went to a few different places. We weren't very popular after what I did for Harry." Draco looked sad.

"Do you regret it? Helping Harry?" It came as a shock to us all what Draco did for Harry that day but he gained a lot of respect for it.

"No not at all. I didn't agree with that way of life. I would do it again." He looked off into the distance.

"Come on Granger let's get inside it's getting cold now and I don't know about you but I need some food."

I sat and watched Draco moving around the kitchen.Who knew Draco Malfoy could cook. He looked amazing in his black jeans and white t-shirt. He had a towel over his shoulder and was busy chopping and tasting.

"Are you sure you don't want any help?" He turned to look at me.

"You can open a bottle of wine and get ready for a feast."

He wasn't kidding there was bruschetta, caprese salad and pasta carbonara. It looked and smelt amazing.

"Draco this looks amazing. Who knew you could cook." Draco actually blushed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well it's just a little something. Wait and see how it tastes first." I took a mouthful and it tasted amazing.

"Mmmmm Draco this is amazing. Better than sex." Oh god what did I say. It slipped out before I even knew what I had said.

"Well Granger you must be having very shit sex then." I giggled and kept eating.


	5. Do You Still Want Me?

**Draco**

My food was better than sex well she must be having really shit sex then. I knew Weasley wouldn't be man enough for her.

We were sitting drinking wine in the living area now and Hermione had had a few. She was getting quite giggly.

"So Draco no ladies in your life? Surely you must have someone?" I liked her with a few drinks in her. She was more carefree.

"I did like someone at school but there's been no one since then."

"Oh god it wasn't Pansy was it? She used to follow you around like a puppy." I laughed Pansy did follow me around a lot. I'd fucked her a few times but she wasn't who I wanted. I didn't crave her. She was just a distraction. An easy fuck.

"God no it wasn't her. She was fine for a bit of fun but she wasn't the girl for me." Hermione sat up straight and was looking at me intently.

"Please tell me. Come on we are friends, you can share." I debated. Do I tell her do I not.

"It was you Hermione. Ever since our third year at school I couldn't get you out of my head. It's always been you." She stared laughing.

"Draco don't be cruel. Tell me the truth." I stared at her intently.

"It was you Hermione." She put her glass down and then crawled across the couch over to me. I could smell her apple scent.

"Hermione what are you doing." She looked into my eyes and moved her face closer to mine.

"Do you still want me Draco?" Of course I still wanted her. Had done for all these years. She looked at me I saw her looking at my lips and then she bit her bottom lip. I couldn't handle it anymore. I brought my lips up to hers crashing into her. I swiped my tongue against her lips and she parted them for me.

** Hermione **

I knew I'd had a few wines but this was the most fun and relaxed I'd felt in a long time. I'd just asked Draco who he liked at school. I hope it wasn't Pansy she was a pain in the ass. I wonder who the girl was. I felt a pang of jealously. I don't know why but I couldn't help it.

"It was you Hermione. Ever since our third year at school I couldn't get you out of my head. It's always been you." I laughed. He had to be fucking with me. Draco didn't like me I was some mudblood girl with frizzy hair who had her head stuck in a book.

"Draco don't be cruel. Tell me the truth." I stared at him waiting for him to say it was a joke and who it really was.

"It was you Hermione." Those grey eyes of his felt like they were piercing into my soul. I put down my wine glass and started to crawl over to his side of the couch.

"Hermione what are you doing." Draco was eyeing me up. Unsure of what I was going to do next.

"Do you still want me Draco?" I had to know. I wanted to know. Did he still want me. I looked at his lips wondering what it would be like to kiss them to have them kiss all over my body. Just the thought of him touching my body made me bite my lip. I looked up at Draco and his lips crashed into mine. The kiss was hot and needy. He swiped his tongue over my lips and I opened them for him so his tongue and mine could battle for dominance. I felt his huge hands around my waist as he lifted me up so I was straddling him. His hands slipping down to my ass squeezing and massaging. It felt so good to have his hands on me. I could feel his erection poking me through our clothes. He felt huge. I had heard rumours but that's all they were rumours.

We broke apart both breathing heavily. All I could smell was his cologne.

"You've no idea how many times I've want to do that. To have you in my arms. On my lap and in my bed." I blushed no guy had ever spoken to me like this. The only guy I'd ever done anything with was Ron. Ron. It was like a cold bucket of water was thrown over me.

"Oh god Draco I can't do this. I'm with Ron. He's my boyfriend. I- I love him." I got off of Draco's lap and started pacing up and down.

"I'm a horrible person. I shouldn't have done that. I'm so sorry." I ran into my bedroom for the night and got under the covers. I can't believe I kissed Draco. I cheated on Ron. He's the one I'm meant to love and respect always. But do I love him? If I loved him so much would I have done what I did? Tears ran down my face.

** Draco **

What the hell just happened? One minute I finally had her in my arms and then she was gone into her bedroom. I could hear her soft sobs. I thought about going to her but I knew she needed some space. I changed into some pj bottoms and climbed into bed. I looked up at the roof and wondered what the hell was going to happen tomorrow. I drifted off to sleep thinking of Hermione and our kiss.


	6. You Are Safe

I was started awake by screaming, it took me a moment to realise. Hermione!

"No please no. I don't know where it is. I promise. Please no please. Leave me alone." Someone was hurting Hermione. I jumped out of bed, grabbed my wand and ran into her bedroom. There was no one there. She was thrashing about in the bed, covered in a thick layer of sweat.

"No please, please I don't know." Then she let out this ear piercing scream. I've heard that scream before and to this day it still haunts me. I climbed into her bed. Hermione started awake. Tears streaming down her face. I moved her hair back off her face.

"It's ok love it was just a nightmare. You are ok. You are safe I promise you." She looked at me fat tears rolling down her face. Even crying she was still the most beautiful woman I had seen.

"It's ok Hermione she can't hurt you ever again." I wrapped myself around her and stroked her hair.

"It's ok love I'll keep you safe. Go back to sleep. You are safe I promise." She cuddled into me. She felt so small and fragile compared to me but she wasn't fragile at all she was so strong and brave.

My arm rested on hers and I saw the scar of mudblood on her arm and the dark mark on mine both reminders of our past, both reminders of what an awful person I was. I inhaled her apple scent and drifted off to sleep taking comfort in the fact for tonight at least I can be the person she needs me to be.

** Hermione **

I woke up and felt a warm strong body against mine. I rolled over and saw Draco.

It all came flooding back. The kiss, me freaking out and then the nightmare. I still had nightmares about that time in Malfoy Manor when Bellatrix tortured me. I still had the scar from where she carved mudblood into my arm.

I looked over at Draco. Even asleep he was beautiful, he looked so peaceful. He came and comforted me last night I remember him telling me I was safe with him. Whenever I had one of my nightmares Ron would just roll over and go back to sleep now. He never comforted me anymore.

I looked at Draco and saw his arm. His dark mark still very much there. A permanent reminder of his past. He never chose that life he was forced into it. We were all just kids then. Kids that had to grow up too quickly.

I looked up at Draco's face. His nose was slightly crooked. I wonder if that's after I punched him that one time at school. He deserved it he was a right asshole. His hair was all over the place and there was a stray lock hanging over his face. Before I knew what I was doing I was moving it out his face. His eyes shot open.

"Good Morning love. Are you ok? You gave me a right scare last night." I pulled my hand away quickly as if his touch had burnt me.

"Yes I am good, thank you. Sorry about last night. I still have nightmares every so often." I felt my cheeks flush pink in embarrassment.

"Hermione look at me. There's no reason to be embarrassed. What happened to you was awful. I just wished I was man enough to stop her from hurting you. I'll never forgive myself for not doing anything." I looked at Draco he was being honest and open with me.

"Draco she would have killed you. She was crazy, there's no way you could have stopped her. There's nothing to forgive Draco. You didn't do anything wrong." I gave him a small smile.

I then realised he was shirtless. Wow he has muscles for days and abs too. I saw scars all over his chest, Harry didn't lie when he said he'd made a mess of Draco with that spell from Snape's potions book.

"Hey love my eyes are up here you know. Thanks to Potter I don't walk around shirtless much anymore." Even with his scars he was still beautiful.

"Yes - right - sorry, I didn't mean to stare." With that Draco got out my bed and walked over to the entrance. Thank Merlin he had bottoms on.

"You stare all you want love." He then shot me a wink and was gone. I fell back onto my bed my heart hammering away in my chest.

** Draco **

We apparated to Northern Ireland. It was beautiful but something told me The Cabrach had won.

"Well what do we think Granger? Here or The Cabrach?" She twirled round and looked at me.

"I think Scotland has won my heart." I couldn't have agreed more.

We apparated back to my office it was Saturday afternoon so the Ministry was pretty empty. It was a bit awkward between Hermione and I.

"Thank you for yesterday and today. I am sure Kingsley will be excited to hear where we have picked for the next Quiditch World Cup of course he'll want to see the site for himself. I'll get a meeting set up on Monday and then we can get things sorted out with the other countries. I think it's going to be a great one." She was so excited I could see it in her eyes.

"Mmmmm yes. I suppose you'll be off home now." She looked at me. I could see guilt and remorse flash across her face.

"Eh yes I had better get going. I did tell Ron I would be back today." She came up and kissed me on the cheek, if I'd just turned my head slightly it would have been my lips on hers but I didn't, it wasn't fair to put her in that position.

"Thank you again Draco." She picked up her bag and walked out my office. Not only with her bag but also with my heart.

** Hermione **

I arrived back home and was greeted by Cruickshanks.

"Awwww did you miss me? I missed you too." I scratched behind his ears he loved that.

"Mione is that you?" I heard Ron shout from the living room. I walked in to find him sprawled on the couch. Empty bottles and pizza boxes, his T-shirt covered in stains and his belly hanging out. I instantly felt repulsed.

"Did you have a good time? Find the perfect place?" He didn't even bother looking away from the TV.

"Yes we did. It's a lovely spot and not many muggles so should be perfect. I see you've been busy. Are you going to tidy this up?" I wasn't a neat freak but it bugged me when Ron left stuff lying about.

"Mionie come on I've been busy working. I'll tidy it up later." I knew he wouldn't tidy it. I would end up doing it. Sometimes I felt like he treated me like his mother and I'd had enough.

"I want it tidied now Ron. I've been working away the last two days and want to come home to a clean place not having takeout and beer bottles all over the place. I'm going for a shower." Ron looked at me shocked. The fact I had finally put my foot down.

"I could join you in the shower and tidy this afterwards. Show you how much I've missed you." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. The thought of him touching my body made me feel disgusting.

"Not this time Ron. Maybe next time." I turned and marched into the bathroom before he could say anything.

I switched on the shower and walked in the hot water cascading down my body. I couldn't help but think of the last couple of days.

I started to wash myself and couldn't help thinking of Draco. As my hands ran over my breasts I fantasied that they were Draco's big hands. That he was standing behind me. It was him playing with my nipples and massaging my breasts.

"Mmmmm so perfect Granger they fit so nicely in my hands. I can't wait to suck and bite them." He whispered in my ear.

His hands running down my navel. Dipping into my sex. His large fingers rubbing my clit. "So wet for me Granger. I can't wait to feel you wrapped around my fingers. To feel you tighten around me as I pump my fingers into you. You'd like that wouldn't you? You'd like me to fuck you with my fingers."

My fingers were pumping in and out of my sex and I could feel myself getting close.

"Such a good girl Granger. Now don't make a noise. We don't want you to be heard do we."

My legs were shaking. I was so so close. I muffled my moans as I came.

"Such a good girl Granger." Even in my fantasises I loved when he praised me.

I finished my shower and got out. Ron was in the living room watching tv so I went to our room and got ready for bed. I was asleep before he even got to bed.


	7. Are You Soaked?

**Draco**

It was Monday and I was excited to see Hermione again. I was sitting in my office and I received a memo.

**_Good Morning Mr Malfoy,_ **

**_Can you please meet me in my office at your earliest convenience._ **

**_Regards_ **

**_Hermione Jean Granger_ **

She was always so formal. I wonder what she wanted to see me for.

I knocked on her door.

"Come in." I walked in and my breath was taken away. She had her hair up in a bun with a pen through it, it reminded me of how she looked at Hogwarts when she was busy in class working or studying. She had on a crisp white shirt you could just see the swell of her breasts. They looked delicious what I wouldn't give to taste them. She looked up at me those big beautiful hazel eyes.

"Hi Draco. Thank you for coming to see me. I spoke to Kingsley this morning he's very excited for our chosen location. He wants us to meet with a few representatives from the other countries. I was thinking about doing a business dinner, what do you think?"

"Sounds great Granger. Do you want me to see if Edward would let us have the place all to ourselves?" Hermione's eyes lite up.

"That would be amazing Draco. Do you really think he would do that?" She was so adorable.

"Why don't we go and see him this lunchtime and speak to him. Maybe he can do us a special menu for it." Any excuse to spend more time with her.

"Sounds great Draco. I'll meet you at your office at 12 and then we can go and see him." I left Hermione's office and wondered back to my own, 12 o'clock couldn't come soon enough.

12 o'clock came and I opened my door to see Hermione standing waiting for me. She had on this lovely dark grey coat and a deep green scarf. She noticed me looking at her and smirked.

"Anyone would think your trying to get me to check you out Granger." She looked over her shoulder at me.

"A good girl like me wouldn't do that Draco." Oh she was playing with fire.

"Come on Granger I'm hungry and not just for food." Her cheeks flushed pink.

**Hermione**

Edward was more than happy for us to have our dinner next Saturday. It just so happened to be my birthday that day but I didn't say anything.

"So who are we inviting to this thing Granger?" I had quite a lot of contacts so I was more than happy to help supply names.

"Well the Irish obviously as they are closest to us, I spoke to Viktor Krum recently and he said he would happily come." Viktor and I hadn't seen each other since the Triwizard Tournament.

"Mmmmm yes I suppose. I've got a few more contacts I'll get in touch and see what I can do. Will you be taking Ron with you?" I don't think I could stomach having Ron and Draco in the same room.

"Hmmmmm no I don't think it's appropriate. Unless you are wanting to take a date?" I pray to merlin he says no.

"Not likely. The woman I would want to take will already be there." His grey eyes were so hypnotic. I tried so hard not to stare at him but he wasn't making it easy. He sat in that seat with the first two buttons of his Oxford shirt undone. I imagined unbuttoning the rest of them and running my tongue down his chest.

"Granger you shouldn't think such naughty thoughts. It could get you more than you bargained for love." Oh merlins beard did he just read my thoughts?

"When you are thinking something you shouldn't be you bite your lip. So I suggest you stop or I'll bite it for you and I won't be gentle." I visibly gasped and moved in my seat. My panties were instantly soaked. This man had me soaked with only a few words.

"Excuse me Draco I'll be back in a minute." I got up and went to the bathroom. It was small just two cubicles. I was glad no one else was in here. I splashed some cold water on my face. I needed to relax. The door opened and I heard it being locked. I looked in the mirror and saw Draco. His eyes were dark and dangerous.

He came up behind me trapping me against the sinks. "Are you soaked Granger? You are aren't you?"

I couldn't look at him.


	8. Touch Me

**Draco**

"Look at me love." Her cheeks were flushed. Stray water droplets ran down her face.

"Hermione look at me now." Those beautiful hazel eyes stared at me in the mirror.

"You have no idea what you do to me love. You have no idea what I want to do to you. I want nothing more than to take you right here right now. To have you screaming my name as you cum on my cock." She gripped the sink her knuckles turning white.

I stepped right up to her my front touching her back. My cock up against her ass. "Do you feel that? That's what you do to me. You have no idea how many times I would leave class hard or see you walking around the school and go back to my room to cum in my hand thinking of you." She looked at me biting her lip.

"If you bite that lip anymore I'll ripe your panties off and plunge myself deep inside you." She stopped biting her lip. Her tongue snuck out and licked her lips.

My lips came close to her ear. "I'm a patient man Hermione. I've waited so long to taste you, to have you grip my cock, to scream my name as you shatter around me." Her breath hitched.

"I'll wait for you love. I won't touch you or taste you until you tell me I can." With that I walked away and out the bathroom. I payed Edward for our lunch and went home. I couldn't go back to the Ministry not with the temptation of her there.

**Hermione**

I eventually left the bathroom. The things Draco said to me. I wanted all of that. I wanted him to touch me, to taste me, for me to scream his name, to feel him plunge into me. Edward told me Draco had payed and that he had gone home. It was maybe for the best we didn't see each other.

The rest of the day seems to drag and eventually it was time to go home. I walked in to find Ron in the kitchen.

"Mione mum dropped off some meals for us. She knew you've been busy and wouldn't have time to cook." I loved Molly dearly but she didn't have still treat Ron like a child. The whole time we lived here he'd never cooked.

"It's your birthday next Saturday what would you like to do?" Most years we ended up going to see his folks for a birthday dinner.

"Oh Ron I've got this really important business dinner for the Quiditch World Cup. Draco and I had organised it and I didn't even realise it was the same night as my birthday till it was too late."

Ron spun round and looked at me.

"Draco? As in Draco Malfoy? What's that slick git doing working with you?" Shit I still hadn't told Ron he was the new head of Magical Sports.

"He's the head of Magical Sports. I told you Kingsley wanted me to help him out. I'm sure I told you." His face was like thunder.

"Not bloody likely Hermione! I think I'd remember if my girlfriend was working with that Slytherin prick." Oh here we go. Majority of us had made our peace with Draco but Ron still didn't like him and didn't trust him.

"Ron he's not the same person. After what he did for Harry, he's proved himself. Kingsley wouldn't have given him the job if he didn't think he could trust him." Ron came over and put his arms around my waist. My skin felt like it was crawling.

"Well I guess I'll see for myself at this dinner won't I." He was looking at me.

"I'm sorry Ron but we aren't allowed partners or dates. It'll be boring anyway and it's at that fancy bistro I told you about." Anger flashed across his face.

"So what am I meant to do? Just sit and wait for you to come home?" It was always about him.

"Why don't you see what Harry is up too? Maybe go stay with him and Ginny that night and have a few games and beers?" I kissed him on the cheek.

"I'm sorry Ron but this is important." He sighed and looked at me.

"Ok Mione. Now why don't you heat up one of mums dinners I'm starving." He took a beer out the fridge and shuffled through to the living room. I leaned against the counter my head was swirling with a million thoughts.

**Draco**

It was the Saturday of the party. I hadn't seen Hermione since our lunch date. We'd communicated through memos but that was about it.

I walked into Edwards and the place was decked out. There was candles and beautiful crystal glasses, fancy napkins and silverware.

"Ah Draco, Miss Hermione did a good job didn't she?" I stared around the restaurant.

"She sure has. Is she here?" I was dying to see her.

"Ah no she went home to change. She said she would be back soon." Just then the door went and in walked Kingsley.

"Draco, how are you? What a great place." He shook my hand.

"Hello Minister, I'm very well yourself? I can't take credit for this place it was all Hermione."

"Please call me Kingsley. Where is Hermione?"

"She's away getting changed. I believe she won't be long."

**Hermione**

Ron had gone to Harry and Ginny's like I suggested. I had the place to myself. I put on the finishing touches to my look. I was nervous about what I was wearing. I was running late. I left the flat and hailed a taxi. I could have apparated but I decided just to take a taxi instead. I stepped out the taxi and walked to the door of the restaurant.

"You've got this Hermione. It's just a dinner. You can do this." I walked into the restaurant and all eyes were on me. I looked up and saw grey eyes piercing into my own.

**Draco**

Everyone was here but Hermione. I really hope everything was ok. Just then the door went. I looked up and there she stood an absolute beautiful vision.

Her hair was done in waves, her make up was light apart from the dark red lipstick. She had on a coat and Edward went over and helped her take it off. Oh merlins beard that dress was sinful. That dress was Slytherin green!  
  


The dress was cinched in at her waist and floated out at the bottom it had one large slit so when she walked you could see her leg as she walked forward. The top part gave a good view of her cleavage. She looked delicious. She walked around the room meeting and greeting. She finally got to me.

"Draco. I'm so sorry I am late I was here longer than I meant to be and had to hurry to get ready." I kissed her on the cheek and then whispered in her ear.

"You look absolutely beautiful love. Green again. I do approve." She blushed and just before I could say anymore I heard

"Mione!! Look at you. You are beautiful. It had been too long. You still haven't been to one of my matches even though I invite you all the time." Krum kissed both her cheeks.

"Viktor thank you so much for coming. I'm sorry I haven't been to a match. I've been kept quite busy since I last saw you." Krum was looking her up and down and I didn't need to read minds to know what he was thinking. I instinctively put my hand on the small of Hermione's back. I could feel the heat of her skin through the dress.

"Krum, how are you doing?" I stuck out my hand and we shook hands both trying to outdo each other.

"Malfoy, enjoying the life of working for the Minister?" I really hated this guy. He was so arrogant.

"Very much so Krum. I've been working with Hermione here." He looked her up and down again. 

"Yes I can see how that would be appealing."

**Hermione**

Draco had one hand on my back, as soon as he did that I instantly felt calm. His other hand was clenched into a fist. Him and Viktor were giving off major vibes and not the good kind. Just as I was away to say something Edward appeared.

"Ladies and Gentlemen if you would like to take your seats we will be serving you dinner in 5 minutes." I had done the seating chart and had Draco on one side and Kingsley on the other. Draco took out my seat for me. Ever the gentleman. I sat down and looked up to see Viktor eyeing me. I remember feeling so smitten with him back at Hogwarts but now he was looking at me like I was his prey and it gave me an uneasy feeling.

Kingsley stood up. "Before we enjoy this wonderful meal I would just like to thank Draco for accepting the job as the head of Magical Sports. I am sure he is going to do a great job and I for one look forward to the Quiditch World Cup next year." Everyone clapped and Kingsley sat down.

Draco stood up. "Thank you minister for the opportunity. I for one could not have asked for a better job. I would also like to thank Hermione for all her help. If it wasn't for her brilliance and creativity we wouldn't be sitting here right now." He shot me a wink and sat back down.

**Draco**

The night was had gone amazingly. Everyone was well fed and wine, champagne and fire whisky had been flowing. There was a handful of us left.

Kingsley and the Head of the Irish team got up. "We are away. Thank you both for tonight." We shook hands and they both walked out.

I looked at Hermione. "I guess you'll need to get home."

"Ron's staying at Harry's tonight so there's no rush."She fluttered her long lashes at me.

"How about you come back to mine for a drink? I don't live far away." She bit her lip considering my offer.

She looked at me. "Ok Draco. Let's go."

**Hermione**

Turns out Draco didn't live far at all. Still far enough to make my feet hurt though. We reached the front door of a quant little house. He unlocked the door and invited me in. I expected his place to be dark much like the Manor but this place was light. Light greys mixed with rich greens. We walked into the kitchen and I was gobsmacked. He had a large range cooker and all the other gadgets a modern day kitchen would have.

"Draco this kitchen is to die for." He looked at me rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well if I'm honest the kitchen was the main selling point for me. I spend a lot of time in here." I took off my coat and hung it on the back of a chair and sat down. My feet were aching.

"Drink?" His grey eyes taking me in.

"Please. Thank you." He took over a bottle of wine and two glasses sat on the chair beside me. Pouring two glasses he handed me one.

"Thank you. I think tonight went really well."

"I agree. I think we make a good team." I slipped off my heels and bent down to rub my feet.

"Sore feet love?" Before I could answer he had picked up one foot and had it in his lap and started to massage it. It felt like heaven.

"You have no idea how beautiful you looked tonight. Every man couldn't keep their eyes off you." I felt a small blush heating my cheeks.

"You looked pretty good yourself Draco." He had on his trademark black suit and black shirt combo with a green and silver tie and his serpent ring.

He picked up my other foot and was now massaging them both. A small moan slipped out my mouth. I looked at Draco. His expression was dark, dangerous and lustful.

"Enjoying that love?" He massaged the same spot again and another moan slipped out.

"I do like the way you moan." There was so much heat in his eyes. I was just about to say something and he moved my feet and stood up and walked out the room.

I sat there for a few minutes wondering where he'd gone when he appeared with a box wrapped in paper and ribbon. He moved my feet back to his lap and handed me the present.

"Happy Birthday love." He got me a present. Draco Malfoy got ME a birthday present.

I pulled the green ribbon and unwrapped the paper. I opened the box inside was a book all about The Cabrach and also a beautiful green silk scarf. On the bottom is had a tiny serpent pin.

"Thank you Draco. How did you know? You didn't have to get me anything." I ran the scarf through my fingers.

"I've always known when it's your birthday. The only difference is that this year I can give you something for it. The book I thought would give you lots of history about The Cabrach and the scarf I saw and thought it would look beautiful on you." I stared at Draco. He was so thoughtful. He knew me so well. I'd actually looked at getting a book myself.

A lump was forming in my throat. I looked deep into his eyes. "D-Draco - I want you to touch me."


	9. Taste Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is all about smut!

**Draco**

"D-Draco - I want you to touch me." I'd waited years for her to say this too me.

"Are you sure love? Once I start I don't think I'll be able to stop." She looked at me nodding her head while biting her lip.

I put her feet down and scooted my chair right in front of her.

"I need you to tell me this is what you want. You need to say the words love." I searched her eyes looking for an answer.

"Draco I want you to touch me, to taste me. I need you." That was all I needed to hear. My lips crashed down onto hers. I swiped my tongue over her lips. She opened her mouth inviting my tongue in. I put my hands around her waist and lifted her so she was straddling my lap. The slit in her dress left one of her legs bare. I ran my hand up her leg feeling her soft skin.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for this. I'm going to enjoy every bit of this." I captured her mouth in another searing kiss. My hand now at the top of her thigh.

"I love this dress. I love how I could see so much of your leg every time you walked. Tell me love did you wear it for me?"

She looked at me eyes full of heat. "Yes, when I saw it I thought of you and hoped it would make you happy."

"Oh love you made me very happy and very hard. All I could imagine was how it would look on my bedroom floor or how easily I could fuck you with my fingers. I had to stop myself from doing it right there under the table at dinner." I swiped my fingers over her underwear. I could feel how wet she was through her lace panties.

"Always so wet for me love. Your such a good girl." I nipped her earlobe.

She let out a small moan. "Yes, but I don't want to be good anymore." I thought I couldn't get any harder but the thought of Hermione Granger being bad spoke to my soul.

"If you want to be bad you've come to the right place love." I took my hand away from her thigh and stood up. I took her hand and pulled her up. We made our way though the house. I had her pinned up against the wall as we got upstairs.

"Once you are in my bedroom there's no going back love. This is your last chance to change your mind. The only way your leaving my bed is after you've been throughly fucked and screamed my name." She looked at me. I could see the heat in her eyes. She liked the way I was talking to her.

"Promises, promises." Oh she was done for now.

** Hermione **

"Promises, promises." I looked at Draco. Oh I was in for it. He backed me up against the door putting his hand around my throat squeezing enough to feel pleasure and pain. I could feel desire between my legs. I needed this man to touch me.

"Are you ready to scream for me love?" Those grey eyes of his looked like storm clouds and I was ready to face the storm.

He pulled me into his room. His room was a dark green, with a huge 4 poster bed. I was thrown onto the bed. Draco was looking at me like I was his prey. He kicked off his shoes, removed his waistcoat and unbuttoned his shirt. I bit my lip as he shrugged off his shirt and I could see his muscles and abs. I couldn't wait to lick and kiss his chest.

"What are you thinking love? Something dirty?"

He walked over to the bed and climbed over me.

"You have no idea how many times I've dreamt of having you in my bed." He played with a strand of my hair.

"Finally I've got you right where I want you." He captured my lips in a searing kiss. One hand in my hair and the other one on my hip. I could feel his cock against me. I'm pretty sure he was huge from what I could feel. I had one hand on his chest and the other one I moved down to his cock. My nimble fingers rubbed through the fabric of his trousers. Merlin he was big.

His hand left my hip and pressed against my throat. "I suggest you stop rubbing my cock love or I'll fuck you right now." He growled at me.

I removed my hand while smirking at him. I managed to move out from underneath him and scooted off his bed. Draco lay on his back his eyes never leaving me. I slowly took each strap down on my dress and let my dress land on the floor.

Draco sucked in a breath. I was standing in front of him in black lace bra and panties. There was a trim of dark green on them. I looked at Draco. His pupils were dilated and he licked his lips.

"Get your sexy ass over here now." I loved it when he was domineering.

I crawled onto the bed until I was straddling him. I moved my lips to his ear.

"I want to taste you Draco. All of you." He visibly swallowed and I nipped his ear lobe as I planted soft kisses on his throat. I made my way down his chest leaving kisses and little bites in my wake. Draco's hands were fisting the covers. He was trying so hard not to touch me.

I reached his belt and unbuckled it. He kicked off his trousers and was now in just black boxers. The outline of his cock was big. I licked my lips excited to see what was underneath. I rubbed my hand over the fabric.

"You are killing me love" Draco groaned.

I pulled down his boxers and his cock sprung free. Wow he was huge and perfect, I could feel my mouth begin to water.

I leaned down and licked the head of his cock tasting his pre cum.

"Hermione you don't have to-" his voice cut off as I took him in my mouth.

"Holy shit love." I twirled my tongue around him. Taking more of him in. I started bobbing my head up and down. I loved the noises I could get him to make for me.

"'Mmmm Hermione, holy shit that's so good. Always imagined you would be good at sucking my cock. Always fantasied about you being under my desk in class." His hands fisted the sheets as I kept going picking up the pace.

"Hermione you need to stop or I'm going to cum in that pretty mouth of yours." I ignored him and kept going.

I felt his hand fisting my hair pulling my head up. It ached but it felt so good. His cock popping out my mouth. "If I'm going to cum it's going to be deep inside you love not in that pretty mouth of yours."

**Draco**

Holy shit that mouth of hers was something else. I put my hands behind her back and undid the clasp of her bra. I threw it across the room. Her breast were full and her nipples were pink and perfect.

I cupped one with each hand and pinched her nipples. She let out a moan. "This is how I imagined your hands would feel on me. I had a shower after our weekend in the tent and imagined it was you that was washing me. Playing with me."

Holy shit she fantasised about me. I took a nipple in my mouth and bit it lightly.

"Draco." She cried out. She was rocking herself against my cock. All that separated us was her lace panties.

I grabbed her and flipped us her back hitting my mattress. I hovered my mouth over her ear. "I need you to cum for me love. I need you slick and wet for me before I can bury myself deep inside you." I kissed down her neck and collarbone. Paying extra attention to her breasts. Down her navel and got to her panties. I traced my fingers over her panties and they were soaking.

"So wet for me, you are such a good girl." I pressed my fingers a bit harder against her sex and she cried out.

"Please Draco I need you." I tore off her panties and brought them to my nose inhaling her sweet scent. I put them to one side. I'll be keeping those for later.

I ran a finger up her sex. Oh she was so wet for me. I slipped a finger inside and she cried out.

"Mmmm you are so tight love. I can't wait to feel you wrapped around my cock." I slipped in another finger and pumped them in and out of her.

Her hands clung to the covers.

I dipped my head down and swiped my tongue over her clit.

"Holy shit Draco." I removed my fingers and replaced them with my tongue. She tasted so sweet. I knew she would. I fucked her with my tongue and could feel her begin to shake.

I lifted my head up and looked at her. "You taste so sweet love. I'll never get enough of you." I took her back in my mouth. Her hands pulled my hair pulling me closer into her.

"Oh god Draco I'm going to cum. Please please don't stop. Holy shit. DRACO!!" She came on my tongue and it was the sweetest thing I'd ever tasted.

Her hands loosened on my hair. I crawled up to her. Her cheeks were flushed. Her hair was sprawled all over the place. We were both breathing heavily.

"That was just the beginning love I'm not done with you yet."


	10. I Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smutty chapter.

** Hermione **

I'd made myself cum many times before but I swore I saw stars. I'd never felt anything like that ever.

Draco crawled up my body. He was breathing heavily as was I.

"That was just the beginning love I'm not done with you yet." He leaned down and kissed me. I could taste myself on his lips and it was so fucking hot. I felt his cock nudging my sex.

"Draco I want you. I want you to take me. Fuck me Draco Malfoy." He nudged my legs wide apart and lined himself up to my entrance.

"I'm going to try and go slow love but I can't promise it won't hurt. I'll try and take it slowly." As he said this I felt the head of his cock enter me. I could feel a slight burn. He pushed more of himself in. Oh Merlin he was huge. He pulled out again and pushed back in a bit more than before. My breath caught in my throat.

"Breathe love, just breathe. Relax love." He pulled out and pushed back in. He repeated this until he was all the way in.

"Holy shit love you are so tight. Are you ok?" He looked into my eyes and then kissed me. There was so much concern in his face.

"I won't move until you say so." I waited a few minutes until I was a bit more used to his size. If I could ever be used to his size. This man was blessed.

"Draco you can move now."

He moved in a slow leisurely pace. The pain and burning started to become pleasure. Oh it became so much pleasure.

"You are so tight love. I love how my cock feels inside you. I'm not going to last." He was starting to pick up the pace.

"Yes Draco that feels so good. I need you. I need you to go faster, harder. Please Draco." I clawed at him. I couldn't get enough of him.

He leaned on one arm and held onto my hip as he pistoned his hips.

"I'm so close Hermione. I need you to cum. I need to feel you cum on my cock." I stared into his eyes. He was trying to hold himself back.

"I'm so close Draco. I want to feel you cum in me."

"Rub your clit Hermione. Play with your pussy while I fuck you. I need you to cum." I rubbed my clit while Draco continued to bury himself deep in me. I was close. So so close. I could feel myself tighten even more around Draco's cock. It was pure pleasure. I felt delirious.

"I can feel your pussy tightening around my cock love. Cum for me. Cum for me NOW!" I shattered crying out Draco's name.

"Such a good girl. My good girl. I'm going to fill you up with my cum Hermione. So close." Draco's movements were becoming erratic I knew he was close.

His head was buried in my neck and I had perfect access to his pulse point on his neck. I bit down on it and he roared as he emptied himself into me. He lay there for a few minutes and then rolled off me. Both of us breathing like we just run a marathon.

I looked over to him his hair was everywhere. His cheeks were flushed and his grey eyes were bright and sparkly. He looked over at me.

"I love you Hermione Granger."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He said those 3 little words!


	11. Also Call Me Narcissa

**Draco**

Small amounts of sunlight were streaming through the curtains in my room. I looked down to see Hermione's head resting on my chest. One of her legs was draped over me. I'd worn her out. I didn't let her sleep till the sun started to come up. I'd told her I loved her last night. She didn't say it back but I'd had years of loving her. I stroked a hand down her back and she moved and those big hazel eyes looked up at me.

"Good Morning love. How are you this morning?" She yawned and stretched. Her hair was all over the place but she was still the most beautiful woman I'd ever seen.

"A little sore but it was worth it." She leaned up and kissed me.

"How are you?" She was playing with my hair.

"I am perfect. Last night was amazing. You are amazing love."

"We should really talk about-"

*ding dong*

"Hold that thought love." I grabbed a t shirt and a pair of joggers and threw them on. I jogged down the stairs to my front door.

"Draco darling. Sorry did I wake you?" My mother was standing on my front door step.

"I was in the neighbourhood and thought I would drop in. I brought scones. You don't mind do you darling? It's just I haven't seen you in a while. Aren't you going to let me in?"

"Yes of course mother. Why don't you head into the kitchen and I'll be back in a minute." I ran back up the stairs.

Hermione was sitting up in my bed.

"My Mother is downstairs. She's brought scones."

** Hermione **

"My Mother is downstairs. She's brought scones." Merlin sakes. Draco's mother is downstairs. I hadn't seen Mrs Malfoy since the war ended.

"Draco I can't see your mother. She won't approve of me. I'm some silly mudblood." Draco looked at me warily.

"She's changed Hermione. She doesn't share those views anymore." Just then we heard.

"Draco darling please tell your lady friend I have enough scones for us all." She said in a sing song voice.

"How does she know!" How did she know. Could she hear us?

"Your shoes love. They are still in the kitchen and so is your coat." I felt myself go pale. I'll have to go downstairs. I'll have to see Draco's mother.

"Draco I have nothing to wear. I can't wear my dress and you've ripped my underwear too." I whisper shouted too him. He was smirking at me. He walked over to a chest of drawers and pulled out a black t shirt, a pair of his boxers and a pair of joggers.

"Here you go love. I'll go and keep my mother company. I'll see you downstairs." He placed the clothes beside me and gave me a quick kiss before disappearing. What have I got myself in too.

** Draco **

I made my way into my kitchen. My mother had been busy. Jams, cream and butter were on the table. Coffee and tea were being brewed and the scones were in the oven judging by the smell.

My mother looked up as I entered the kitchen. A smirk playing on her lips.

"So is your lady friend going to join us Draco? I must say she has excellent taste in shoes." I rubbed the back of my neck.

"Yes about that Mother I want you on your best behaviour please. I really like her." I looked at my mother pleading with my eyes.

"Oh my dear darling boy. You don't just like her. You love her." My cheeks flushed.

"I - I. What? How do you?"

"A mother knows Draco. I've always known." No she couldn't possibly know about her.

I felt her presence behind me. She smelt of apples but also of my cologne.

"Hermione darling. So lovely to see you. Please sit at the table. I've brewed some coffee and there's tea. The scones are just away to come out the oven." My mother's eyes sparkled.

"Thank you Mrs Malfoy. It's lovely to see you again too." Hermione sat down at the table pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"Draco darling do sit down. You are cluttering up the kitchen." I heard Hermione let out a soft laugh.

My mother came over with a plate of scones. "Eat darlings before they get cold." I did enjoy my mother's visits. She always had to bring me some sort of treat.

"So Hermione, how have you been? Draco was telling me you've been working together on the Quiditch World Cup?" She poured herself a cup of tea.

"Eh yes Mrs Malfoy. We've picked a place and had a big dinner last night so we could mingle and meet representatives from the different countries." Hermione took a bite of her scone and let out the faintest of moans. I just heard her.

"These are delicious."

"Thank you darling I made them myself. I've a lot of time on my hands these days and I've found I'm quite fond of baking. I'm trying to fatten Draco up a bit. Also call me Narcissa."

"Well these are really good Narcissa." Hermione reached over to grab some more jam. I could see my mother tense beside me. Her eyes transfixed to Hermione's mudblood scar. I could see tears beginning to form. My mother quickly got up and walked over to the range cooker. She quickly dabbed her eyes. My mother had loved her sister Bellatrix but over the years her sister became more and more unhinged. Her hatred of those who were not pure blood consumed her. My mother no longer shared those same beliefs and I knew she felt terrible for what had happened at the manor.

She brought over some more coffee before sitting down again.

"So how is father?" My father never left their home these days. The war had taken its toll on him.

"Your father is ok. He would love to see you soon. Maybe you could come next weekend? Maybe you both could?" I could see Hermione stiffen beside me.

"Let me check what's happening this week and I'll owl you mother." I gave her a pointed look.

"Ok darling. Anyway I better get going. I am sure you both have things to do today and I've still got some errands to run. Hermione it was lovely to see you. Hopefully we'll see each other again soon."

"It was lovely to see you too Narcissa." I walked my mother to the front door. She turned around and kissed my cheek.

"It's lovely to see you finally happy Draco. I always knew you had a soft spot for Hermione." With that she turned and left. I walked back into the kitchen. Hermione looked sad.

"I better go home Draco before Ron gets there before me." I stormed over to her and crashed my lips into hers. I poured myself into her. Making sure she wouldn't forget me anytime soon. She was mine and I intended to make sure she would always be mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is about 40 chapters long. I will be updating constantly through today and tomorrow. It is already on Wattpad under the same name. I decided to post on here as I know a lot of creators are having their work and accounts deleted on Wattpad and I would be pissed if that happened to me.


	12. Shattered Heart

**Hermione**

I arrived at the door of mine and Ron's flat. I stood outside for a minute trying to collect my thoughts. I could still smell Draco on me even though I had changed back into my dress before leaving his. My lips still tingled after his punishing kiss. 

I unlocked the door and was greeted by Cruickshanks.

"Did you miss me?" I scratched behind his ears and he sauntered off.

"Mione? Mione is that you?" Shit Ron was home. He came into the hall and stood there gapping at me.

"Ron what are you doing home? I thought you were at Harry's?" He was eyeing me up and down.

"I was at Harry's but came back last night and waited for you to come home. Where the bloody hell have you been? Why are you wearing that dress and in that colour?" He walked over to me. Anger evident on his face.

"Where the fuck have you been Hermione?"

"I told you I was out for a business dinner. We ended up staying late and having drinks." I was clutching the box Draco had given me for my birthday. Ron snatched it out my hands. He opened it and saw the scarf and book.

"What are these?" His eyes looked like they were on fire.

"They were a birthday present from Draco." He chucked the box on the floor.

"Of course that slick git would get you something green - wait is that why your wearing that dress? Did you wear that for him?" I picked up the box and barged past Ron.

"Don't be silly Ron. I liked the dress and didn't even click about the colour." Ron grabbed my arm and we came face to face.

"Don't fucking lie to me Hermione. You are mine! Do you hear me? Mine. Now go and get that shit off and get changed. Mums expecting us for your birthday lunch." He let go of my arm. Bruises were already starting to form.

I ran into the bathroom and stripped off and scrubbed myself raw. Last night was the best night of my life and now I was in the shower tears flowing down my face mixing with the water from the shower.

** Draco **

I was lying in bed and all I could smell was her. It was intoxicating. I replayed what happened the previous evening as I wanked myself. I saw her panties and grabbed them and sniffed them. Her sweet scent had me spilling into my hand. I put them down and walked into my shower. I couldn't believe I'd finally got to have her. I'd waited so long. The only problem was now that I had a taste I wanted more.

Monday morning came and I went to work with a skip in my step. I couldn't wait to see her. It was just after lunchtime and I knocked on her door.

"Come in." I walked in and she looked up at me. She had bags under her eyes. Her hair was just thrown up.

"Are you ok love?"

"Yes - yes just busy." She didn't even look at me. I walked over to the side of her desk. Placing my hand over hers. I looked down and saw bruises on her arm.

"Hermione what the fuck is this?" She grabbed her arm away from me and pulled her sleeve down.

"It's nothing Draco. I bashed into something." She still didn't look at me.

"Don't bullshit me love. Weasley did this didn't he?" She still didn't look at me.

"HERMIONE FUCKING LOOK AT ME!" I roared.

She jumped and her big hazel eyes looked at me. I didn't mean to scare her but I needed her to look at me. I saw a tear run down her face.

I knelt down beside her. "I'm sorry love I didn't mean to scare you. What happened to your arm? Did he do this to you?" She nodded.

Weasley was dead. I'd fucking kill him. It would be slow and torturous.

"He was angry I'd stayed out, he didn't like my choice in dress and he didn't like the fact you gave me a present." She sat down staring at her hands.

"That gives him no right to put his hands on you Hermione. Why the hell didn't you leave and come to me?"

"I couldn't. We had to go to his parents for my birthday lunch." Something on her hand caught my attention.

"Hermione is that an engagement ring on your finger?" She tensed beside me. I grabbed her chin and made her look at me.

"Tell me that's not an engagement ring Hermione. Tell me it's just a ring you are wearing." This couldn't be happening.

"He asked me at his parents. His whole family was there. They were all so excited." I can't believe this. I felt sick.

"You said yes? Why would you say yes? What about us? I love you. You don't love him." She looked at me.

"Draco how could I say no. His family have taken me in. They have done nothing but treated me as one of their own. I can't throw that back in their faces." I got up and started pacing in her office pulling at my hair.

"This is bullshit and you know it. You really going to marry Weasley and pop out some of his children and live a mundane loveless marriage?"

"Yes"

I crashed out her office. Her office door slamming against the wall. People moved out my way as I stormed my way to my office. I threw a glass against the wall. Shattering the glass just like how she shattered my heart.


	13. Spank Me Harder

**1 Month Later**

After everything that happened with Hermione that day I went and spoke to Kingsley and told him of my idea about visiting the other countries and teams taking part in the Quiditch World Cup. He thought it was an excellent idea. I walked into the Ministry. I hadn't seen or spoken to Hermione since that day. I was rushing to get to a meeting with Kingsley. I knocked on his door.

"Come in Draco." I walked in and was engulfed in her apple scent. I saw her sitting on one of the seats in front of Kingsley's desk.

"Good morning Minister, Hermione." I took the seat beside her. She gave a small good morning but didn't look at me. The bloody ring was staring at me, taunting me.

"Draco how did you get on? I heard you were quite a hit." I cleared my throat.

"Yes Minister I've managed to get everyone on board. Some took more persuading than others but we got there in the end. Nothing a few fire whiskeys couldn't sort out." We hadn't had a Quiditch World Cup since the year Cedric Diggory died. Naturally some countries were a bit hesitant to start it all up again. 

"Good man. Good man. Hermione are all the permits in place for The Cabrach?" Hermione looked up from her lap.

"Yes Minister everything is all set in place. I've also got Harry and some of the Aurors to go and check out the surrounding area and to make sure we can keep muggles out the area while it's on."

"Excellent Hermione. What am I going to do without you?" Without her?? Where was she going?

"I am sure you'll manage a couple of weeks without me Minister." I was looking between the two of them. Kingsley must have seen my confusion.

"Oh of course Draco you won't know Hermione is getting married this week." I felt her stiffen beside me. Married. This. Week. I felt as if someone had just thrown an ice bath over me.

"I for one look forward to marrying you and Ron. I couldn't be happier for you both."

What the actual fuck.

"Thank you again Minister. I know it was short notice but Ron didn't see the point in waiting." Of course that Weasley twat would be the one to hurry this marriage along.

"If you'll both excuse me I have a dress fitting this afternoon and still have some work to finish off before I leave." She stood up and it was then that I noticed how thin she was. She wasn't big anyway but she'd lost quite a lot of weight since the last time I saw her. She walked out Kingsley's office and I wanted to follow her.

** Hermione **

I made it to my office before I broke down. Ron had demanded we set a date for as soon as possible. I would rather have had a long engagement but he said we were getting married as soon as possible. Molly was delighted. She thinks I'm pregnant. Thank Merlin I'm on every birth control possible. I couldn't look at Draco. My heart ached every time I thought of him. It was a little easier when he was away. But he still plagued my dreams most nights.

I finished up my work and made sure my stand in got all the relevant paperwork.

My dress fitting went well. I decided to go just myself this time. As I left I decided to go for a walk through Diagon Alley. It had flourished after the war. I wasn't paying attention and walked into someone.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't watching where I was going- ."

"Hermione darling." I looked up into the eyes of Draco's Mother Narcissa.

"Mrs Malfoy how are you?" I tried plastering a fake smile on my face. Draco has his mother's bone structure but his eyes and blonde hair were thanks to his father.

"I am fine Hermione. I don't think you could say the same hmm?" A stray tear ran down my cheek.

"Come I know this quaint little tea room. Let's get some tea and have a chat."

We sat down and ordered our tea and she ordered us some brownies.

"Draco tells me your getting married?" She wasn't pulling any punches.

"Yes at the end of the week." I couldn't bring myself to try and plaster on a fake expression.

"For someone who is getting married darling you look like your being shipped to Azkaban." If I was honest I think I would prefer Azkaban right now.

"It's just wedding jitters I guess." I took a sip of my tea.

"Loyalty can be a fickle bitch Hermione. Before I was a Malfoy I was a Black. We thought ourselves royalty. We were brought up to be loyal to our name to uphold the values and traditions. Our parents brought us into this world and made us the people we were. When I married Lucius my loyalty was to him. He looked after me, gave me everything I could want, including Draco. When the Dark Lord came back our loyalty was to him. He expected us to put him above ourselves and even our own children. Loyalty is everything Hermione. The day I lied to the Dark Lord was the day I realised loyalty isn't everything. I put myself first. In that moment I thought of myself of Draco. I didn't give a damn about my loyalty to the Dark Lord or Lucius for that matter." She took a sip of her tea.

"I know about your parents. I know what you did and how they don't know who you are. The Weasley's have taken you in and you feel like you owe them, that your loyalty is to them. Should you put their happiness above your own all in the name of loyalty?" If you had told me a few years ago I'd be having this chat with Narcissa Malfoy I'd have thought you were mad.

"I - I don't know if I can do that. They've given me everything. They always try to make me happy."

"Do you think they would want you to marry Ron if they knew how unhappy you were?" Would they? I don't know. I didn't want to break their hearts.

"Love is not an easy road Hermione but if you are with someone you love it makes it easier." With that she stood up.

"I must go darling. Lucius will be wondering where I am. I do hope to see you again and I hope I managed to help." With that she bent down kissed my cheek and was off out the door.

I walked out the tea room and walking back to Diagon Alley. Most of the shops were closed. The joke shop still had lights on and I knew Ron was working. I walked to the door and tried it to find it locked. I peered in the windows. Ron must be in the back. I took out the spare key George gave me. He gave me the key as he didn't trust Ron not to loose his. I opened the door and walked in. I made my way through the shop when I heard a noise. I stopped and listened.

"Holy shit. Right there." A familiar female voice said.

"Yes you like that don't you." Ron? I walked a bit closer listening. I heard a slapping sound and moaning.

"You are such a bad girl." Smack.

"Yes, yes such a bad girl. Spank me again. Harder."

I almost stopped breathing as I made my way round the corner. Ron had his trousers around his ankles. He had a woman bent over a table fucking her from behind. He spanked her again and I gasped. They both turned and looked at me. Ron still fucking Pansy Parkinson. Ron pushed himself away from Pansy as he tried to pull his trousers up. Pansy just smirked at me.

"Mione I can explain." He came towards me still trying to tuck himself in.

"Explain why I've come here and your fucking Pansy Parkinson a few days before we are meant to get married!"

Pansy stood up and pulled her skirt back down. Smirking at me the whole time. I hated her at Hogwarts. Her and her posse made my life miserable.

"It was nothing Mione. She came onto me." Pansy laughed.

"I came onto you Weasley. Let's try being honest hmmm. We were fucking while at Hogwarts. Then about 6 months ago we bumped into each other and we've been fucking ever since." I stood there mouth gapping open. Then I started laughing.

"I don't see what's so funny. I've been fucking your boyfriend behind your back all these years." I couldn't believe Pansy would be the one to save me.

"You know what Pansy thank you. Thank you very much for being a bitch to me." She looked at me confused.

I turned and looked at Ron. I took my ring off and placed it on the nearby shelf.

"We are done. The wedding is off. Don't come near me or the flat." I turned to walk away and he grabbed my arm.

"Mione, babe I'm sorry. It won't happen again please don't leave me." I looked at him. He looked so pathetic.

"You don't love me or you wouldn't have done this. Just like I wouldn't have slept with Draco." I heard Pansy gasp. That's right bitch the mudblood slept with your precious Draco.

"I knew you slept with the slytherin git. You fucking slut." He spat at me.

"Sticks and stone Ronald at least he made me cum and I loved it." I yanked my arm out his grasp and walked out the shop. As I walked back to our flat for the first time in weeks and weeks I smiled. I felt lighter than I had in a long time.

I packed up Ron's stuff and chucked it out on the street. I didn't want to see him and I didn't want his stuff in the flat. I then packed a suitcase and apparated away from Ron and all the shit I was leaving behind.


	14. Sparks Are Flying

**Draco**

It had been almost a month since I'd last seen Hermione. She was meant to be back by now but Kingsley said she had requested more time off. I can't believe she was coming back a Weasley. It made my blood boil.

Kingsley was having a Christmas party tonight, apparently he always held one for the Ministry every year. This year it was at The Royal Horseguards Hotel and One Whitehall Place in London. I knew she would be attending. I would have to see her and that smug git. I thought about taking a date but my heart wasn't in it. If I couldn't have her I didn't want anyone else.

I arrived at my house and walked into my bedroom. Her apple scent had long vanished from my room. I put on my tux and prepared myself for seeing her.

** Hermione **

I'd been back a few days. Ron had moved in with George and it was just Cruickshanks and I now. I had owled Kingsley and told him that the wedding was off and asked him to keep it to himself. He offered me extra time off and I gladly accepted. I hadn't taken any holidays since I started. I spent 3 weeks in Italy. Visiting Rome and all she had to offer and the made my way around the smaller more quant places. I enjoyed the food, wine and culture. For the first time in years I was doing something for myself. My last week off I went to Hawaii for a few days and lay on the beach drinking cocktails and reading books. I had unpacked all my stuff and saw The Cabrach book sitting on top of the pile. I had taken it with me but didn't have the heart to read it.

I looked at myself in the mirror I had on a deep red dress. It had full length sleeves a deep V at the front showing my cleavage. It tapered in at the waist and had a slit up one side. The top part of my back was on show. The colour reminded me so much of Gryffindor house. My hair was parted to one side and curled and my make up was smokey. I was nervous about tonight.

"What do you think Cruickshank's?" He meowed at me from the bed.

Just then the buzzer went. My taxi was here. The party was at The Royal Horseguards Hotel and One Whitehall Place. It was beautiful. You could see the London Eye across the river from it.

In no time I was here. I made my way up the steps and checked in my coat. I entered the room and saw lots of faces.

"Hermione it's so good to see you." Kingsley bellowed at me. He came closer and gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"How are you? You look amazing. The time off agreed with you." Kingsley was always so kind.

"I am very well Kingsley. The time away was just what I needed. Thank you again." Just then out to corner of my eye I saw Arthur and Molly Weasley along with Harry and Ginny. I had spoken to Harry and Ginny while I was away but this was the first time I had seen them all.

"If you'll excuse me Kingsley." I walked over to the group. I felt nervous but I greeted them all with a warm smile.

"Hermione dear look at you." Molly engulfed me in a hug. She stood back her hands still on my shoulders.

"That stupid son of mine has so much to answer for. I'm so sorry Hermione. I thought we had raised him better. Just remember we are always here for you dear." She kissed me on the cheek and Arthur gave me a smile as they walked away.

"Mum was furious. She won't let Ron in the house. Called him a bloody idiot. Dad had to stop her from banning him altogether. It wasn't pretty." Ginny hugged me.

"But you look amazing Hermione. A lot better than Ron does." Just then someone called her name.

"If you'll excuse me for a moment." It was now just Harry and I.

"He really does look like hell. I punched him when I saw him. Broke his nose. I can't believe he was shagging Pansy Parkinson all this time." Harry was my best friend and he was Ron's this couldn't have been easy for him.

"It was a blessing in disguise Harry. He wasn't the only one at fault." I'd cheated too.

"What do you mean?" Harry looked at me suspiciously.

"The night of my birthday when Ron was at yours I cheated on him." Anger flashed across Harry's face.

"Hermione he wasn't at ours that night. What do you mean you cheated?" I wonder if he was with Pansy.

"We hadn't been happy for a while and I found myself drawn to someone else. It was a one time thing." Just as Harry was away to say something I heard someone say my name.

"Hermione. You look beautiful. Will you honour me with a dance?" Viktor Krum stood in front of me. Harry cocked an eyebrow at me. I shook my head no.

"Viktor I would be honoured to dance with you." He took my hand and we made our way to the dance floor. His hand resting on my lower back as we glided around the dance floor.

"No Ron tonight? I thought he'd want to keep an eye on his wife." I knew people would be asking questions.

"Ron and I aren't together anymore Viktor. It didn't work out." Something flashed in his eyes. His grip suddenly got tighter. I felt like I couldn't breath.

** Draco **

I saw her across the room chatting to the Weasley clan. Mother and Father Weasley smiling at her and giving her a hug and kiss. For a daughter in law they had scored big time. They walked off and I saw Ginny talking to her before she too went off somewhere else.

Potter looked tense while the two of them spoke. I still hadn't seen Weasley. No doubt he was stuffing his fat face or at the bar. Just then I saw Viktor Krum speaking to her. She took his hand and he led her to the dance floor. She looked ravishing in that deep red dress she had on. They were gliding around the dance floor talking. All of a sudden she looked uncomfortable. Before I could stop myself I marched onto the dance floor and tapped Krum on the shoulder.

"Don't mind if I cut in do you Krum?"

** Hermione **

I saw his blonde hair coming across the dance floor.

"Don't mind if I cut in do you Krum?" Relief washed over me as Viktor let go of me and stormed off.

"I thought I better save you from him. I don't trust him. He's not a good man Hermione. Why isn't Weasley dancing with you? Surely he'd want to show off his new wife." His hand was on my back and it felt like sparks were flying. I didn't miss the way he spat out wife.

"I don't know where he is but if I had to guess he'll be on George's couch or maybe he's buried balls deep in Pansy." He stared at me mouth opened wide.

"What? What did you say?"

"We aren't married Draco. He's been fucking Pansy Parkinson on and off for years. I found him fucking her in the shop my last day of work." He pulled me harder against him and sniffed my hair.

"You don't know how happy you've made me love."

** Draco **

She wasn't married. Weasley and Pansy had been shagging on and off for years. Thank you Pansy Parkinson. I don't understand how Weasley could have fucked Pansy when he had someone like Hermione.

"Do you want to get a drink love?" She nodded and I took her hand as we made our way to the bar. I saw people looking at us but I didn't care.

I ordered her a wine and a whiskey for myself.

She was sitting on the stool beside me. He whole leg was on display. I wanted to lick it from the tip of her toes all the way up to her sex. I looked up and noticed she was smirking at me.

"Penny for your thoughts Draco?" I brought my lips to her ear.

"You don't want to know what I am thinking right now." She shudder and let out a shaky breath. I looked behind her and saw Potter and Ginny coming towards us.

"Malfoy you slimy git how are you?" Potter shook my hand.

"Better than your face Potter." Potter and I became friends after the war and now we were at the Ministry together we often went for drinks after work.

"If you'll excuse us guys we are going to nip to the loo." I watched as Hermione and Ginny disappeared into the crowd.

"It was you!" I looked at Potter.

"What was me? What are you on about?"

"Hermione told me about her birthday. It was you. She cheated on Ron with you!" I took a gulp of my whiskey.

"You don't know what your talking about Potter. I think you've taken one to many hits to the head." He stared at me.

"I saw the way you two looked at each other while you were dancing. I saw how close you were and I saw you sniffing her hair. So help me Malfoy if you hurt her I will kill you. Got it?" Potter was clenching his fist.

"I would never hurt her. I would treat her like the strong special woman she is. No offence Potter but I'm not like that dope Weasley." Just at that moment Hermione and Ginny appeared. Ginny grabbed Harry's hand.

"Come dance with me Harry." He gave me one last hard stare and disappeared with Ginny.

"What was that about? I thought you two were friends now?" Hermione stood with her hand on her hip glaring at me.

"Oh we are love. He just knows that I was the one from you birthday night." She gasped and I pulled her so she was standing between my legs. I put my hands on her waist.

"How - how did he know?" She looked around us.

"Turns out Potter doesn't miss anything. He saw us dancing and the way we were looking at each other and he put the dots together. Turns out Potter is smarter than I thought." Hermione laughed.

"He's always been smart Draco." She put her hand on my thigh. I felt sparks shooting up straight to my cock.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look tonight?" Hermione bit her lip and shook her head.

"If you don't stop biting that lip love I'll drag you to a dark corner and fuck you hard until I cum deep inside you." She gasped. I jumped off the stool and walked her on to the dance floor. We spent the rest of the evening dancing and hanging out with Potter and Ginny.

** Hermione **

I was sitting in a taxi with Draco we had just pulled up to my place. Draco jumped out and opened my door.

"I'll be back in a minute." He said to the taxi driver. He walked me to my door.

"Do you want to come in Draco?" I really wanted him to come inside.

"I'd love to love but we both know if I come inside we'll end up in bed together."

"You say that like it's a bad thing?" I was nervous. He grabbed my hand and kissed it sending goosebumps all over my skin.

"It's Saturday tomorrow. Come to mine tomorrow and have dinner with me?" I nodded my head. He took my head in his hands and crashed his lips to mine.

"Goodnight love." He waited until I had gone in and then went in the taxi. I already couldn't wait till tomorrow.


	15. How Much I Want You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A smutty chapter for you all.

** Draco **

"Mother you didn't have to come round." My mother arrived this morning with a whole bakery.

"Nonsense darling. I wanted to make sure you were ok. I know you were seeing Hermione last night since she'd left to marry that Weasley boy." I'd told mother all about Hermione getting married. Mother sat down and took my hand.

"Are you ok Draco? All I want is for you to be happy and I know how much you like her." A massive smile was on my face.

"She's not married mother." My mother looked at me shocked.

"Not married? What do you mean?"

"She caught Ron cheating. He'd been shagging Pansy Parkinson on and off for years. She found them in that joke shop of his the day she left work." My mother laughed.

"Oh that is fabulous darling. Pansy's mother will be spitting feathers. She always wanted her to marry you. Now she's shagging a Weasley." Our families had been friends for years even though we couldn't stand them.

"I wonder if that was the day I bumped into Hermione in Diagon Alley and we had tea." I stopped and stared at my mother.

"I'm sorry tea? Hermione? Please explain."

"Oh she bumped into me darling and looked frightfully awful the poor girl. She'd been at her wedding dress fitting and was very upset. A bride to be should be floating on cloud nine and she looked like she wanted the ground to swallow her. I took her to that darling little tearoom and we had a chat." I couldn't picture my mother and Hermione drinking tea and chatting.

"Chatting mother. You don't do chatting."

"I simply told her that loyalty doesn't have to be the be all and end all, that it is ok to put herself first. That she can have what she wants. To put her happiness first darling. I know she didn't love that Weasley boy. It was obvious. Her heart belongs to someone else." She took a sip of her tea and gave me a knowing look.

"Well she's coming over today mother. I'm cooking her dinner." My mother smiled at me.

"Well let's finish of our tea and get some shopping. We've got an important meal to make."

** Hermione **

I looked at my bed. Clothes all over it. I didn't know what to wear. Do I go casual, smart casual, sexy, just arrive with a coat and underwear underneath. I was stressing out. Out the corner of my eye I saw the green scarf Draco gave me for my birthday. Just like that I had an outfit. I pulled on black skinny jeans, a white blouse, leather jacket, black knee high boots and the scarf. I kept my make up light and my hair was wavy.

I arrived at Draco's door. I felt nervous. I'm not sure why but I did. I knocked on the door and just about moaned as he answered the door wearing black jeans, grey t shirt and bare feet.

"Hello love. Come in." I walked into the hall and was instantly pushed up against the wall. He ran his fingers through my hair and tugged to bring my face up to his.

"This has felt like the longest day ever waiting for you to get here." He crashed his lips into mine. I couldn't help but let out a moan and that's all the invitation he needed. Our tongues danced together and my hands made their way over his back. He pulled away breathing heavily.

"I'll never get enough of you love." He then noticed the scarf I was wearing.

"Your wearing the scarf I gave you. I can't wait to use that later" he winked and took my hand and led me into the kitchen.

** Draco **

"Draco I can't possibly eat another bite. That was amazing." I'd made a range of Spanish tapas dishes and mother had made a chocolate cake.

"You'll have to ask your mother for the recipe that cake was to die for." We made our way through to the living room and I got a fire going.

I sat down beside Hermione and she melted into me.

"Thank you for tonight Draco. It's been lovely." I played with her hair.

"It's quite alright love. My mother was more than willing to help when she heard it was you who was coming for dinner. She seems to really like you. She was telling me the two of you even had tea together." Hermione was drawing patterns on my thigh with her fingers.

"Mmmm yes she was just giving me some advice. It was very helpful actually. When I left her I was on my way to tell Ron it was over but well we know how that worked out." I'll have to remember and thank my mother for the advice she gave.

"Where did you go afterwards? I know you weren't at your flat." I'd gone to see her to ask her to not marry Weasley to leave him for me but I found the place in darkness and thought I was too late. I held her a little tighter remembering how I felt that night. It felt like my whole world had been torn away.

"I packed a bag and went to Italy. I travelled around eating, drinking and taking in the culture. I needed time to wrap my head around everything. Then the last week I went to Hawaii and lay on a beach letting myself recharge before coming back. I wasn't sure what I was coming back too. How did you know I wasn't at my flat?" She looked up at me.

"I know you weren't there as I went to your flat that night. I was going to ask you to leave Ron. To come with me. To not marry him. To confess how much I love you and need you." She closed her eyes and when she opened them I could see tears beginning to form. She sat up and then straddled my lap.

"Love are you -"

"Draco don't talk just let me show you how much I need you. How much I want you." She leaned down and kissed me. It was slow and tender. She sat up and looked at me. Her tears were replaced by lust. She took her shirt off over head and threw it on the floor. The swell of her breast and the rise and fall as she breathed was hypnotic. I kissed down her jaw and throat nipping and kissing. Her sweet moans were music to my ears.

"Draco that feels -" she cried out as I brought a nipple into my mouth. I kissed and sucked feeling her nipples harden beneath my touch. I felt her hands on the bottom of my T-shirt and soon it was on the floor with her shirt.

"You are truly beautiful Draco Malfoy." She brought her lips down to mine in a heated kiss.

My hands were on her ass. Squeezing. She truly did have a magnificent ass and I couldn't wait to have it red with my handprints but that would have to wait. Hermione was starting to rock herself back and forth against my cock.

"Are you wet love?" I brought my hand down and undid her jeans. I shoved my hand down the front into her underwear.

"Such a good girl for me. I can feel how soaked and hot you are." My fingers stroking her clit.

"Draco - I need you. All of you. Please." She threw her head back and let out a moan. I pulled my hand away from her clit and she whimpered.

I picked her up and placed her on the rug in front of the fire. I removed her boots, jeans and underwear. She lay there biting her lip and fucking me with her eyes while I took off my jeans and boxers.

I placed myself between her legs. The head of my cock hitting her clit. I couldn't wait to bury myself deep inside her.

"Love this isn't going to be gentle. I need you so badly." Her hazel eyes looked into mine.

"Draco please fuck me now. Fuck me hard." I slammed into her. She let out a scream/moan.

"Holy shit love you are so tight. Hold on love." She wrapped her arms around my neck as I began to pound into her. I had all the time in the world to be gentle with her and this wasn't one of them. I needed to posses her. Ruin her for other men.

"Draco, oh god Draco. Feels so good." Her legs were now wrapped around me and her hands were clawing at my back. Who knew she would be a scratcher.

I placed a hand on her hip as I picked up the pace. Her eyes were closed and she was biting her lip.

"Hermione eyes on me NOW!" She looked at me and her eyes were on fire. I felt her starting to tighten around my cock.

"Don't you cum yet. Not until I tell you too." I was so close and I knew she was too.

"Please Draco, please I'm going to cum soon." I could feel her starting to shake.

"Do you want to cum all over my cock love.?" She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Eyes Grqnger. I want to see the moment you cum for me. I want to see you as I fill you up with my cum. Would you like that love to feel me cum deep inside you? Right here?" I went deeper and swear I touched her cervix with my cock.

"Yes Draco I want you to cum in me. I want to watch you as you fill me up."

"Well get ready love cause here it comes. I want you to cum now." I bit into her pulse point.

"Holy shit - DRACO." A few more thrusts and I roared her name as I filled her with my cum.

We lay beside each other both panting.

"Draco I think I need some chocolate cake before round two." I laughed. Maybe she'd let me use her as a plate.


	16. Crazy Ex Girlfriends

**Hermione**

I woke up engulfed in Draco's bed. I felt his hard body behind me. I turned and looked at him. His blonde hair was messy and I loved it. He was insatiable last night. I lost count of how many times he made me cum. It was as if he had a point to prove and I wasn't complaining one bit. I stretched and my body ached but it felt so good. I managed to slip out of bed without disturbing him. I walked into his walk in wardrobe and grabbed a white shirt and a pair of his boxers and headed into the bathroom. 

I was shocked by my appearance. My hair was all over the place, my lips were swollen, on my pulse point was a bite mark and hickies were appearing on my breasts. I turned and looked at my hips. Bruises were forming from how hard Draco held me as he fucked me. I slipped on the shirt and boxers and ran my fingers through my hair. The one thing that I noticed was my eyes were bright and sparkling. Last night was truly amazing and I couldn't wait for more. 

I found ingredients to make pancakes. Draco had cooked for me twice now and it was the least I could do. I was busy flipping a pancake when I was engulfed by his body. 

"Good morning love. You look better in my shirt and boxers than I do." He leaned down and kissed along my throat. 

"My clothes were downstairs so I thought I would borrow some of yours." I could feel his hard cock poking my ass. 

"Feel free to borrow my clothes anytime you like love but I will need them back and obviously I'll need to help take them off." I turned and cocked an eyebrow at him. 

"Did you not get enough last night?" I teased him. He pulled me close. 

"I could never get enough of you love." He kissed me slowly, wrapping his huge arms around me. 

Just then my stomach grumbled. "But first we better eat. I don't want you passing out on me." He turned and walked towards the coffee maker. His pyjama pants hanging low. I looked at his back and gasped. 

"What is it love? Checking out your handy work from last night? Who knew Hermione Granger would be a scratcher." I blushed and then remembered the marks I had on my body. 

"You are one to talk Mr Malfoy." I undid a few buttons so he could see his handy work and then I raised up the shirt to show him my hips. 

His eyes darkened and he licked his lips. "I like seeing my marks on your skin. Hopefully after breakfast I can add a few more." He winked and went back to making the coffee. 

**Draco**

I eventually let Hermione leave my place. She hadn't been gone long and I already missed her. I wanted to talk to her about us but I didn't want to push her. At the moment I was just happy she was letting me be part of her life. I'd just got out the shower and my phone was ringing. 

"Hello love miss me already?"

"Draco I've just got back to my flat. Someone's been here my place is trashed." She sounded scared. 

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll be there." I threw on a t shirt and jeans and apparated to her place. 

** Hermione **

I walked in the door of my flat. There was no sign of Cruickshanks. I walked into the living room and gasped. The place had been trashed. Everything had been destroyed. I ran to the other rooms in the flat and the whole place was destroyed. I heard a noise and turned round. 

"Oh Cruickshank's thank Merlin you are ok." I picked him up and cuddled him. Who did this and why? 

I pulled out my phone and dialled Draco's number. 

"Hello love miss me already?" He said in a cocky voice. 

"Draco I've just got back to my flat. Someone's been here my place is trashed." I was scared and starting to panic. 

"Give me 5 minutes and I'll be there." Sure enough he apparated into my flat. 

"Are you ok love? Are you hurt?" He came over looking at me checking for any signs that I might be hurt. 

"No I'm ok Draco but look at this place. Who would do this?" I started to sob. 

**Draco**

Whoever did this was going to pay. I bet it was bloody Weasley. It looked like someone had done this in a fit of rage. 

"Love we need to call the police and we need to talk to an auror." She nodded. 

"I'll call the police." She went into the hall and made the call. 

I pulled out my phone and dialled. 

"Malfoy you git what do you want?" Potter was the best person I knew to call. 

"I'm at Hermione's. Her place has been trashed. Potter you need to get here now." Just as I hung up Hermione appeared. 

"The police will be here as soon as they can." She jumped as Harry apparated into her flat. 

"Hermione are you ok?" His eyes went wide as he took in the scene around him. 

"What the hell happened?" 

"I don't know Harry I came home and found the place like this. Everything has been destroyed. Could Ron have done this?" Harry shook his head. 

"No this wasn't Ron. He's at The Burrows and has been the last few days. Mollys been chewing his ear off. He wouldn't have had a chance to do this." Hermione sighed. 

"Then who did?" Hermione sat on the edge of the sofa. 

"I'm going to take a look around. I assume you've called the police?" She nodded yes. 

Harry went off and started looking for any clues he could find and I went beside Hermione. 

"It's ok love we will find out who did this." She gave me a small smile. 

"Hermione can you come here?" We both walked into Hermione's bedroom. She had a large mirror that looked like it had been punched. Written on the mirror were the words:

MINE!

She gasped. "After looking around this wasn't a muggle. This was a witch or wizard. Have you had any run ins with anyone?" 

"The only two people I could have upset were Ron and Pansy." Hermione looked up at me. 

"Would Pansy do this?" I'd known Pansy for a long time. She was petty and cruel but she loved to see people's reaction. This wouldn't be her style. 

"I don't think so love. She gets a kick out of seeing people react and this doesn't seem to be her style." Harry and Hermione both nodded. 

"Hermione you can come and stay with Ginny and I until we get this sorted out." I wrapped my arm around her possessively. 

"If it's ok with you Potter I'd rather she stayed with me." Hermione sank into me. 

"Maybe you can take Cruickshank's for me Harry? I don't want to leave him here in case the person comes back." I looked down at her. 

"Love if you are staying with me Cruickshank's can come too. He's part of you." She gave me a smile and nodded. 

"Right I'm going to go and once the police have been I'll come back later on." Harry gave Hermione a hug and then apparated out the flat. 

**Hermione**

After the police had gone Draco and I picked through the remains of my flat. Most things were destroyed including books I'd had for years and old photos. 

I was in my room packing up some clothes and glanced at the mirror. Who on earth could have done this. The way the word was written was this about me or Draco. Just at that thought Draco walked in. 

"You know this could be about you. Do you have any crazy ex girlfriends?" I laughed and notice him stiffen. 

"What is it Draco? You look like you've seen a ghost." He'd turned very pale. 

"Let's pack up and get out of here. I'll tell you all about her when we are back home." 

"Her?" Who was this woman. 

"Astoria Greengrass."


	17. Viktor Krum

**Draco**

It couldn't be Astoria last time I heard she was in St Mungo's in the Janus Thickey Ward. This is where resident witches and wizards stayed when they couldn't go back into society.

I brought over two cups of tea to the table in my kitchen. Cruickshank's was happily fast asleep on one of the chairs.

"So what happened between you and Astoria?" Hermione took a sip of her tea.

"Our last year of school Astoria and I started dating. I was trying to move on from you and she was a nice girl. Her sister Daphne was in our year." Hermione nodded her head.

"When I left Hogwarts Astoria said she would leave with me. I told her her education was important and she should stay. She would owl me everyday to see what I was doing and who I was with. She turned up at my parents on Christmas Day claiming to be pregnant with my child." Hermione gasped.

"I told her that we would work something out that I would be there for her. I wasn't going to abandon a woman who was caring my child. My mother booked us an appointment at St Mungo's to confirm the pregnancy and to get the relative care she and the baby would need. Astoria was furious. She said that I didn't believe she was pregnant. She started becoming more unhinged. The day of our appointment arrived and I found Astoria at the bottom of the staircase. She claimed she had slipped and fell and in doing so she had lost the baby. I rushed her to St Mungo's and they checked her over. She'd never been pregnant Hermione." I looked up at her and tears were forming in her eyes.

"I'd been in touch with her mother and told her everything. She arrived at St Mungo's and we both went in to speak to Astoria. We told her we knew she'd never been pregnant. She started screaming saying we were liars that she had been pregnant. She told me we could try again. I told her that we couldn't be together anymore that we weren't good for each other. As I walked out she screamed at me. She told me "Draco you are mine. You will always be mine." Tears will falling down Hermione's face.

"I'm so sorry you had to go through that Draco. Do you really think it could be her? Why would she target me?" Draco grabbed the back of his neck.

"She knew I loved you Hermione. She caught me staring and we had a huge bust up about it." I leaned over the table and grabbed Hermione's hand.

"I'm so sorry love. I'll get in contact with her mother tomorrow and we will see what is going on."

**Hermione**

Draco and I decide to go to work separately. We weren't sure if we were being watched and thought it would be safer. I sat in my office trying to work but my brain wouldn't shut up. I was nervous about finding out if Astoria was out. If she was it made sense it could be her but if it wasn't her then who was it that trashed my flat.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Come in." The last person I expected to walk in came through my door. Viktor Krum. I stood up to greet him.

"Viktor, how lovely to see you. This is a surprise." He kissed me on both cheeks.

"Hermione, you look lovely as always. I was visiting Draco and thought I would come and see you. I also wanted to ask you out to lunch." Shit I didn't really want to go with him but I couldn't really say no.

"That would be lovely Viktor."

We went to this little cafe not far from the Ministry. When Viktor and I hung out at Hogwarts he mainly watched me study. He was my first kiss and the first boy to take an interest in me.

"What are you thinking?" He was looking at me curiously across the table.

"I was just thinking how bored you must have been watching me study at Hogwarts all those years ago Viktor." I gave a soft laugh.

"Not at all. You are beautiful. Watching you study was very em interesting." Again I laughed.

"Hermione you really should come with me to Bulgaria one day and watch me play Quidditch. I am an excellent seeker." I had no doubt he was a great player but I had no intentions of going to see him.

"Maybe we can make it a date? I've always liked you Hermione. You've been in my thoughts all these years." Oh Merlin this can't be happening.

"I'd planned to tell you this until Malfoy came and stole you from me at the party." He practically spat out Malfoy. There was something going on between these two.

"Viktor I'm very flattered but as you know I've just come out a relationship with Ron and I'm really not looking for another relationship right now." What lies Hermione.

"But I am so lucky to have you as a friend." I could see fury sweep across his face for a few seconds.

"I will wait Hermione. One day you will see that we are meant to be." With that he got up and stormed out of the cafe.

** Draco **

I was waiting in Hermione's office. I'd spoken to Astoria's mother and the news was not good. Hermione scrambled into her office and jumped when she saw me.

"It's ok love it's just me." I went over and kissed her on the head. She looked panicked.

"What's wrong love?" She was tense. There was something going on.

"I've just come back from lunch with Viktor Krum." I instantly wrapped her protectively in my arms.

"Draco what's going on with you two? He practically spat your name out at lunch and you act weird anytime he is mentioned." Draco tensed up.

"He's not a good man Hermione. I've heard things things you wouldn't want to know. Just stay away from him please love."

"He told me at lunch that we were meant to be together." Draco let out a growl.

"Will you fuck be going anywhere near him. Women that are around him go missing." Missing what does he mean missing?

"When we worked in Bulgaria together we would go out as a team mainly PR stuff. Krum was always surrounded by women, he had his pick and he loved it. Thing was the women would disappear. A few turned up but they didn't remember him or they looked like they had been tortured." Hermione gasped.

"One of the guys on the team Nikolas could see in people's minds. He'd seen inside Krum's. He liked to torture women Hermione. That's how he got his pleasure he'd torture them, fuck them and oblivate them." Hermione sat down. She looked like she was going to be sick.

"Of course no one has come forward and the managers wouldn't listen so that's why I left. I couldn't work alongside that sick fuck. This is why you cannot be alone with him. You must stay away from him Hermione he's dangerous." Here was where it was going to get worse.

"Astoria escaped Hermione and Viktor was the one that helped her."


	18. Hand Prints On Her Arse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut, smut, smut!

**Hermione**

It was a few days before Christmas and I was still living at Draco's house. There had been no sign of Astoria or Viktor but Draco had insisted that I stay with him until they were both found. We were sitting in his living room both doing work. I looked over at him sat on the plush couch with Cruickshank's draped over him. Cruickshank's had decided that Draco was his human too and I often found the two of them snuggled up together. It was quite cute but also quite hot seeing this tall rugged man who could be so scary to the world but also so gentle to my cat.

"I feel you staring at me love." Draco looked up at me. I felt his grey eyes drawing me in like a moth to a flame.

"I just think it's rather sweet the relationship you and Cruickshank's have." He cocked an eyebrow at me.

"Sweet? I don't think I've ever been called sweet before." He stood up from the couch and made his way over to me, he leaned down beside my ear.

"I think I need to prove to you how unsweet I can be love." He nipped my earlobe and I instantly felt my panties dampen. This man could have me wet and wanting with just a few words.

"Bedroom now Granger!" He pulled me to him and pulled me upstairs into the bedroom.

He sat down on the vanity chair. "Strip now, slowly." I could tell by his body language that dominate Draco was out to play.

"Now Granger or you'll be punished." I squeezed my legs together. I didn't miss the smirk Draco gave me.

I took off my shirt exposing a deep red bra, my breast almost spilling out of it. They had been a bit fuller recently but I am not surprised if I'd put on weight with all the cooking Draco and I have been doing. I unzipped my jeans and shimmed out of them kicking them to the side. I took my bra off and I saw Draco licking his lips. I was just about to take my panties off -

"Stop" Draco got up off the seat and grabbed two scarfs, one of them being the green one he gave me for my birthday.

"Hands together Granger." I looked up at him. I trusted this man so much. I knew he would never hurt me. 

He tied my hands together and then tied me to one of the posts of the bed.

I felt him behind me. "I need you to remember this word love, green. If it gets too much you say green and I'll stop. Do you understand me?"

** Draco **

"Yes, I understand." Such a good girl was Hermione.

I took off my shirt and tossed it onto the floor.

"Hands on the post Granger, bend that sweet arse out to me." She did as she was told. I took the second scarf and put it over her eyes.

"Remember green and we will stop." I racked my eyes down her body looking at her bound to my bed, eyes covered and arse sticking out, she truly was a beautiful sight to behold. My cock was straining to be released. To be buried deep inside her, feeling her warm walls clench around me.

I conjured up a feather and traced it down her back. She shuddered and gasped. "Quiet Granger. Good girls don't make noise." She bit her lip as I trailed the feather over her nipples. I could see them pebble under the touch. Her breasts looked amazing.

I ran the feather up and down the backs of her legs and then on the inside of her thighs. I put it to one side for just now.

"Are you soaking for me Granger? Are you wet and wanting? I ran my fingers over her sex and her panties were soaking.

"Such a good girl for me. Always so wet for me." I pulled off her panties and took them to my nose. I couldn't get enough of her scent. It was intoxicating. I pocketed the panties.

"You have to stop stealing all my knickers Draco I'm going to run out." I spanked her ass, she gasped.

"No talking Granger. Only when I say so." I looked down at her perfect skin to see a red handprint appearing on her arse. I'd wanted to do this for a long time. I loved seeing my mark on her. I wanted to own her, to posses her but at the same time care for her and let her be the strong woman she is.

I ran a finger up and down her slit before thrusting a finger into her soaking wet sex. "So tight for me Granger. Always so tight." I pumped my finger in a few times and then added another. She let out a moan and I spanked her other cheek.

"Where's the good girl from Hogwarts hmm? The one who would be so annoyingly right and perfect? Or do you want to be bad love? Do you want me to share my darkness with you? I have enough for both of us." Again I spanked her.

"I think you like it. I think it turns you on being bound to my bed, letting me do whatever I want to your body." I put a third finger into her sex. 

"I love seeing my hand prints on your arse Granger. Having my fingers fill you up, feel you clutching around me as I pump them in and out of you."

"Please" it was barely a whisper.

*smack*

"Please what Granger? What do you want?" I could feel her begin to quake. My fingers gliding in and out of her with ease due to how slick she was.

"I want more. I want you, please."

*smack*

"I'm in charge Granger. I'll decide when you'll get my cock buried in you and it's not right now." She let out a huff.

"You are so close aren't you Granger? You can feel the orgasm building up and it's just out of reach?" She nodded.

I withdrew my fingers from her soaking wet sex. "What, no, please." Her begging made me harder.

*smack*

I leaned close to her ear. "Frustrating isn't it? When you are so close to something you can almost taste it?" I thrusted my soaking wet fingers to her mouth.

"Have a taste Granger. See how sweet you taste." Her tongue came out and licked a finger.

"I bet you've never done this before Granger been bound, spanked and tasted yourself. Don't you taste sweet? I know I can't get enough of you. You are my favourite thing to eat." I withdrew my fingers thrusting one back inside her, she gasped. I coated my finger in her juices.

I withdrew my fingers and used her juices on my finger circling her asshole. "What about here Granger? Some people think it's naughty, taboo, almost sinful but I've always wondered what it would be like to take you here" I slowly pushed my finger into her ass. She tensed up a little.

"Have you ever done anything with your arse Granger? Let anyone do anything to here?" I withdrew my fingers and pushed it back in again.

"No - no I haven't." Her voice was strained.

"I want to be the first. I want to feel you gripped around me as I take you here." I felt her ass contract around my finger.

"Don't worry Granger that won't be today but one day I will have you in every way and you'll fucking love it." I undid my jeans and kicked them across the floor. I pulled down my underwear.

"But for today I'll have you like this." I sunk into her. Filled her up to the hilt.

"Fuck Granger I'll never get enough of this. Hands on the post and don't let go." I pulled out and slammed back into her. This woman was going to be my undoing.

"Please Draco, I want to touch you."

"No Granger. Keep your hands on the damn post." I withdrew my cock. Spanked her ass and slammed back into her.

"Fuck Draco." Her back arched for me. I placed my hand on her hip and picked up the pace.

"You like it like this Granger. Like it rough. I knew you would. You act all prime and proper but I knew there was a darkness in you somewhere." I could hear our flesh slapping off each other.

"Yes Draco, right there. Omg so good. I'm - I'm going to cum Draco." I could feel her quake.

"Cum Granger cum for me right NOW."

My name tore out her throat as her pussy squeezed my cock.

"FUCK HERMIONE!" I slammed hard into her as I spilled my seed where it needed to be. One day I hoped I'd give her a child but for now I was happy just to have her.

I pulled out of her and undid the scarf around her eyes. She peered up at me. Tears flowing down her face.

"Are you ok love?" I undid the scarf around her wrists. Her wrists looked a little red, I kissed them.

"I'm sorry if I was a bit too rough love. I maybe got a bit carried away I'm -" she put her finger over my mouth.

"That was perfect Draco. Absolutely perfect." She leaned up and kissed me.

"I think, no I know. I love you Draco Malfoy."


	19. Christmas With The Malfoy’s

**Hermione**

I rushed back through to the bathroom my breakfast leaving me. Draco walked in and ran a cloth under the tap and passed it over to me.

"We don't have to go to mother and fathers we can just have Christmas here the two of us and Cruickshank's of course." It was Christmas Day and Narcissa had invited us to spend the day with them. My stomach had been in knots since I got up.

"No Draco we said we would go. I'll be fine. I'm just a bit nervous. Could you possibly make me some chamomile tea while I get ready please?" Draco exited the bathroom and I walked over to the sink and splashed some cold water on my face. I looked like hell. I glanced down to my stomach and smiled. I knew perfectly well why I was sick and it wasn't nerves or maybe it wasn't fully nerves.

I stripped off my clothes and jumped into the shower. The hot water cascading down my body. I grabbed my apple scented body wash and began washing myself. Draco insisted that we have plenty of my bodywash in the house. He said I couldn't smell of anything else. I washed my breasts noticing how sensitive they were and placed a hand on my stomach.

"If I knew you were going to shower I would have stayed." I turned and saw Draco watching me.

"Why don't you join me Mr Malfoy? We could save water if we shower together." I smirked as he stripped off his clothes and joined me.

"I'm all for saving water love." I wrapped my legs around him as he entered me taking us both to heights of extreme pleasure.

**Draco**

I was waiting downstairs for Hermione. I knew she was nervous about today. If I was honest I was too. I knew mother would be fine but father was a whole other story. I don't know how he was going to react and it made me feel on edge.

"Are you ready to go?" I turned and felt my cock grow hard and my mouth go dry.

"Love you look - that dress is - holy fuck Hermione. She walked down the stairs in this dress that screamed fuck me.

"Do you like it? I thought it would go nicely with your suit." She joined me and kissed me on the cheek. I helped her on with her coat and she grabbed two bags.

"You don't have to take gifts love. They aren't expecting anything." She'd insisted she get my parents a gift.

She took my hand and we apparated to my parents house. They lived in the country just outside Kent. We still owned the Manor but no one had lived there since the war ended.

"This place is beautiful Draco." It was a modest size. 5 bedrooms, 2 living rooms, a study, dining room, kitchen and 3 bathrooms. Mother liked it because of the big kitchen. Father liked it because it made mother happy.

I knocked on the door and walked in.

"Mother, Father we are here." I was helping Hermione take off her coat as both my parents came from the living room.

"Draco, Hermione you are here." Mother kissed both my cheeks and did the same to Hermione.

"Lucius isn't it lovely to have them here?" My father was standing awkwardly. This was the first time Hermione and my father had seen each other since the war.

"Yes indeed darling. Why don't you both come through." I held Hermione's hand and felt her tremble slightly.

"Hermione that dress is devine darling. Green suits you." My family had always been Slytherin so Hermione thought it might help if she too wore something green.

"Doesn't she look good in green Lucius?" My father nodded. My father was a man of few words but this was ridiculous.

"Something smells amazing Narcissa." Hermione sat beside me on the couch.

"Thank you darling I've been cooking all day. The muggle way too. No magic. I find I enjoy it more that way." I loved how mother found a passion in baking and cooking.

"Draco fire whiskey? Hermione we have wine, champagne or anything else you might like." Father was pouring a fire whiskey.

"A water would be lovely thank you." I saw mother shoot me a look.

"Hermione's been a bit under the weather today." I grabbed her hand and squeezed.

Father came over with our drinks and sat down next to mother. There was a bit of an awkward silence.

"Can I ask where the bathroom is please." Hermione stood up.

"I'll show you dear." Mother and Hermione walked out.

"Do you love her Draco?" Father swirled his drink around his glass.

"Yes I do father. I know she's probably not who you want for me but I love her and she loves me." Father stood up and walked over to me. He put his hand in his jacket pocket and took out a box.

"When the time comes you should give her this." I opened the box and saw a ring. A beautiful light green diamond surrounded by other diamonds. I had seen this ring before.

"This was your grandmothers ring Draco. She wanted you to have it when the time came for you to propose. I know it might not be what you would have picked but I told your grandmother I would give it to you." I stared at the ring. It was perfect. 

Just then I heard mother and Hermione coming back.

"Thank you Father. It's perfect."

** Hermione **

"Chamomile tea helps with an upset stomach. I drank a lot of peppermint tea when I was pregnant with Draco." Shit did Narcissa know.

"I know it must have taken a lot for you to come here Hermione." I saw Narcissa glance at my mudblood scar.

"I'm so sorry for what she did to you. I loved my sister Hermione but she was not a well woman. Even as children she was always wild and unpredictable. As she became an adult her love for the Dark Lord and his ways blinded her. She was consumed by him and by hatred. She wasn't my sister anymore she was just the shell of her filled with darkness." Narcissa dabbed at her eyes.

I took Narcissa hand. "I forgive you. Just like I have forgiven Draco. You'll do anything for family." I gave her a small smile.

"Come let's get back to the men. I don't hear any yelling so hopefully all is well." We walked back into the living room and Draco and his father were sitting smiling at each other.

"Come darlings dinner is ready."

I officially couldn’t eat anymore. I sat on the couch next to Draco. "Narcissa that meal was amazing. You really have a talent."

"Thank you darling." I picked up the two bags and gave one to Narcissa and one to Lucius. Lucius looked at it suspiciously.

"I wanted to get you both something as a thank you for having me." I was nervous about this. I sat and watched as Narcissa opened hers first.

"I'm - Hermione darling I love it! Thank you darling. You lovely girl." I got Narcissa a patisserie course at a French bakery in London.

"I look forward to tasting what you make mother" Draco laughed.

Lucius opened his. He looked at me then looked at the item.

"Draco told me you loved Quidditch so I got you a box for the World Cup. I know you haven't been out in public for a long time Mr Malfoy so I've included a polyjuice potion. I thought you might want to come and see how much work and love Draco has put into this event." Draco held my hand and Narcissa looked at me.

"I'd love to come and see what my son has done. Nothing would make me prouder." My heart swelled. Narcissa was dabbing her eyes again and Draco smiled.


	20. Weasley Get Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please take note. If anyone has been hurt/abused or assaulted by someone please take note of this warning. There is a further warning down the paragraph before anything happens.

I woke up engulfed in Draco's arms. I prayed to Merlin I wouldn't be sick today. I heard a tap at the bedroom window and got up. I opened the curtains to see an owl.

"Hermione what is it?" Draco sat up his blonde hair tousled all over the place.

"It's a letter addressed to me." I gave the owl a treat and closed the window. I padded my way back across the room and climbed back into bed.

"I think it's from Molly." I opened the letter.

**_Hermione Dear,_ **

****

**_We are having our annual New Year get together and Arthur and I would love it if you could come. Please do tell Draco he is also welcome. We would love to see you both._ **

****

**_Love Mum xx_ **

** Draco **

Oh for merlins sake. I knew this wasn't going to be good. I read the letter while Hermione did and I knew she would want to go. But how did Mother Weasley know about Hermione and I? I bet it was bloody Potter, the git.

"Draco I want to go. I miss the Weasleys. You have to understand they are my only family for such a long time. If you don't want to go I understand." She looked at me with a sad smile.

"Of course I will go with you love. I know they are your family." I couldn't wait to see Weasley's face when I walked in with Hermione.

I sat and watched Hermione as she got ready. The dress she had on screamed Gryffindor Princess. That's how she was known the last few years at Hogwarts. It was ironic really as I was apparently the Slytherin Prince. She wasn't my Princess she was my Queen.

"How do I look?" She turned and looked at me. The dress was a deep burgundy floor length dress, she was sinched in at the waist and the full length sleeves were intricate lace. Her hair was swept up in a fancy looking bun. Her make up was smoky with red lips. She looked incredible and I can't believe she was mine.  
  


I walked over and wrapped my arms around her. "You look amazing love. I'm so lucky to have you." I kissed her on the head.

"No Draco I am the lucky one."

We landed at the Weasley's. The Burrows. I had heard all about this place over the years. It wasn't very grand but it looked homely. A large white tent was outside the house.

"I'm not going to lie Draco I am so nervous right now." I held Hermione's hand a little tighter.

"You have me love. I promise I'm with you all the way." We walked into the tent. The music was loud and I looked around and saw Potter with Ginny.

"Omg Hermione you are here." Ginny rushed over and threw her arms around her. Potter came strolling over.

"Damn Malfoy I lost a bet with George. We had a bet if you would show or not. I didn't think you would." I looked at Potter.

"Where ever she goes I go Potter." Hermione let out a scream and her and Ginny were hugging again.

"What the hell?" Potter chuckled.

"I asked Ginny to marry me last night. She said yes." I slapped Potter on the back.

"About bloody time. You've only been in love with her for forever." Potter gave me a pointed look and then looked at Hermione.

"I could say the same about you Malfoy." Smug git.

Hermione rushed over and hugged Harry. "I'm so happy for you both. It's about time." I laughed. We were so in-sink sometimes.

"Hermione dear you came." Mother Weasley appeared along with Father Weasley. Molly pulled Hermione into a hug.

"I've missed you dear. It's not the same without you." I heard Hermione sniffle and I gave her my handkerchief. She smiled at me and dabbed her eyes.

"Draco thank you for coming. I look forward to the Quidditch World Cup." Father Weasley shook my hand. It was rather odd. The Weasley's were pureblood but were always regarded as blood traitors an embarrassment to the wizarding world. They were anything but that. Well apart from Weasley.

"Dears help yourself to food and drink and I expect to see you on the dance floor." They turned and left away to greet some other guests that had arrived.

"Is Ron here Harry?" Hermione was particularly nervous about seeing Ron. I was looking forward to seeing him seeing me with Hermione on my arm. I couldn't help the smile on my face.

"Yes he's around. You'll be happy to hear Pansy isn't and they aren't together anymore. I believe she's with Theodore Nott. Molly's delighted that they aren't together anymore." I chuckled. I knew Theo from school and he'd always had a crush on Pansy, looks like he finally grew some balls. Good for him.

***warning for anyone who has been through trauma at the hands of someone***

**Hermione**

I excused myself to use the bathroom, Draco insisted he come with me but I told him I would be fine. I was walking along the hallway when I was yanked into a room. The smell of alcohol assaulted my nose.

"I can't believe you came here with him. You fucking slut." Ron! I took in his appearance. His eyes once a sparkling blue were now dull, bloodshot, soulless. He hadn't shaved in a while, his hair was long and unkept, he looked a mess.

"How dare you come to my house with that Slytherin prick." He walked towards me and I was backed up against the wall. I'd left my bag with my wand with Draco. Such a stupid girl Hermione.

"Ron, your mum invited both of us to come. I couldn't say no and hurt her feelings." I tried to keep my breathing calm and level.

"What about my feelings? Did you not think how I would feel seeing you and him together? Ironic really the Gryffindor Princess and the Slytherin Prince are together. The Hermione from Hogwarts would be sick if she could see herself." I could feel the rage bubbling away inside of me.

"I mean what are you going to do marry him and pop out some baby Death Eaters? Dark Mark onesies until they are old enough to get the mark like daddy? Maybe you should get one too Mione, it would cover up that horrid mudblood scar." Before I knew it I had punched him. His head reeled back. The look he gave me it chilled me to my bones. He was no longer Ron who I loved. He was a monster.

"I think I need to teach you a lesson slut. Seems like you've forgotten you are MINE." He spat at me as he slammed me against the wall, the pain instantly raiding through my body. He came towards me slamming his hand over mouth.

Panic coursed through my body. I felt Ron yanking at my clothes, I felt my dress ripping. I can't believe the boy I once loved could do this to me. To us. I tried to knee him but my legs were trapped. He looked at me and snarled in my ear.

"By the time I'm done with you he won't even want you anymore. You'll be damaged goods." He licked the tears off my cheek.

"Delicious Mione. Always so delicious." I could feel bile rising in my throat. I struggled and tried to fight him off but he was stronger than I. I felt his hard cock on my thigh, the more I struggled the more he seemed to like it.

"This is all your fault Mione. If you'd just been a good girl and did as you were told then we could have been married by now. You could have been carrying our child. But I've never been good enough for you. Well now I'm taking what is mine. What I deserve." I felt his hand inching up my thigh and prayed someone would find me. Draco please find me.

** Draco **

Hermione had been away for a while and I had this really uneasy feeling.

"I'm going to look for Hermione." Something didn't feel right.

"We'll come with you. I need the loo anyway." Ginny and Potter followed me.

We walked through the crowd and down the hallway. I couldn't shake this uneasy feeling. Almost like something was calling me.

"Did you hear that?" Ginny stopped and we all stopped and listened.

A soft cry coming from a room down the hallway. Then I heard it again. I raced down the hallway and used alohomora on the door. Ginny gasped. Ron had Hermione against the wall. Her dress was ripped and tears were running down her face as Ron had his hand over her mouth. His trouser were undone but not fully. They both turned and looked at us. I could see relief in Hermione's eyes.

"Oh look here comes the Slytherin Prince, The Dark Lords little bitch to save the day." He was drunk that much was obvious. His nose was gushing with blood. My beautiful Hermione had obviously got a punch in.

"Get your fucking hands off her Weasley." He smirked at me.

"She was begging for it. She likes it nasty, dirty. Did you not know Malfoy? She just a dirty mudblood slut. She'll spread her legs for anyone." I raced over and tore Weasley off her. My fist connected with his face and I heard something go crunch. He landed on the floor and I pounced on top of him and continued to punch him in the face. Rage consumed me. He'd hurt her, tried to force himself on her. A dark fog had descended. I'll fucking kill him.

"Draco please, please stop." My trance broke as I heard her sweet voice. I looked up at Hermione. She was leaning heavily on Ginny. My beautiful, strong Hermione.

I leaned close to Weasley's ear. "You ever come near her or even look in her direction ever and I'll fucking kill you." I got up, my knuckles were swollen and bleeding. I couldn't tell where my blood began and Weasley's ended.

I walked over to Hermione. "I'm so sorry love. I should have never left you alone. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" I swear to god he was going to die and it would be slow and painful. I heard Potter mutter something to Ginny and he left the room.

** Hermione **

I watched Draco as he continuously punched Ron.

"Draco please, please stop." This wasn't for Ron's sake. This was for Draco's, before he went over the edge and I couldn't get him back. He looked at me almost like a trance had broken. His eyes were bloodshot and wild looking. His jaw was tight and his body tense, he was breathing like he'd ran a marathon.

He leaned down to Ron and said something. I only caught the last part "I'll fucking kill you." I starred at Ron. He face was swollen. So swollen you wouldn't know it was him. Draco's knuckles were swollen and bloody. He came over to me looking me up and down.

"I'm so sorry love. I should have never left you alone. Are you ok? Did he hurt you?" I tried to answer him but I felt a horrendous pain in my stomach and then everything went black.


	21. Help Her

**Draco**

I apparated with Hermione in my arms to St Mungo's.

"Please I need help. Please someone help her." I shouted. Luna Lovegood came rushing towards me.

"Draco? Hermione? What's going on?"

"I - she - she collapsed. Weasley he hurt her. Tried to force himself on her. Please Luna, please help her." I couldn't loose her.

"Bring her into this room. I'll get the doctor right away." I took Hermione into a room and lay her on the bed. She looked horrendous. Her hair was all over the place, her make up was smeared, she was covered in bruises and her dress was ripped.

"Please Hermione, please don't leave me. I've waited so long for you and I'm not going to loose you." Luna came in with the doctor.

"Draco you have to wait outside. We need to work. Take a seat and we'll come get you when we know what's wrong." I walked out into the hallway and slide down the wall. I fisted my hands in my hair and cried.

2 hours had passed and there was still no news. Harry, Ginny, Molly and my mother had all joined me.

Ron had been arrested and was currently being held at the Ministry.

"Draco darling I got you some tea." My mother knelt in front of me. I was still on the floor. I hadn't moved. I had grown numb to the floor and the cool tiles behind my back.

"I can't loose her mother. I just can't. If I do I think, I'll die. She's my everything." With that the door flung open.

"Draco you can come in." I scrambled off the floor and walked in behind Luna.

"What's wrong with her? What did Weasley do to her?" I'll fucking kill him. He is dead. I swear to Merlin I'll gut him.

"From what we can tell she passed out due to some internal bleeding. Most likely from a sharp knock. But she's will be fine and so will the baby." Baby? What baby?

"I'm sorry what did you say?" I was looking at Luna. She must be mistaken.

"There both fine, her and the baby are fine Draco." She - she's pregnant with my baby. I looked down at her. Her face had been cleaned and her hair was still all over the place but I couldn't be happier. I placed my hand on her stomach. A baby. My baby. Our baby.

**Hermione**

I woke up with a jump. The lights were bright and I could smell something strong. Disinfectant? I looked around. How did I end up in hospital? I looked to my other side and saw Draco asleep in a chair. His hair was tousled, his skin was pale, his clothes were wrinkled. I reached out and touched his hand. He jumped and those grey eyes shot open and looked at me.

"Oh thank Merlin you are awake love." He came over and kissed the top of my head breathing in lungfuls of my apple shampoo.

"You scared me so much." He looked into my eyes. So much concern and worry crossed his features.

"What - what happened?" I remember going to the bathroom and then RON. I flinched, bile rising in my throat. Draco came sat on my bed putting his arm around me, the warmth of him made me relax.

"We found you and Ron. He - he - he's now locked up at the Ministry. You collapsed. I rushed you here. You had some bleeding." My hand instinctively went to my stomach. I remember he threw me against the wall. The pain. The baby.

"The doctors managed to stop it. You are both ok love." Both ok? I looked up at Draco, tears were falling down his face.

"You and the baby are both ok love." I hugged him and he held me as we both cried.

"Why didn't you tell me love?" I was scared to tell him. After what Astoria had done. I was booked to see the midwife next week and wanted proof before I told him.

"After what Astoria did to you I wanted, no needed to be sure that I was pregnant. I had an appointment for next week. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I just wanted to be sure Draco." I looked up at him and his grey eyes sparkled and he had the biggest smile.

"You don't understand how happy you've made me love." He caught my lips in a heated kiss.

"Seriously Malfoy can you not wait till she's out the hospital first?" I looked up and saw Harry, Ginny and Molly. I flushed and Draco got up off the bed and went out the room leaving me with my family.

"Hermione dear I'm - I'm so so sorry. I - there are no words for what Ronald did. I - I," I grabbed Molly's hand. Tears running down both our faces.

"I love you guys and that doesn't change but I cannot be around when he is there -"

"Hermione, Ron's been arrested he's currently in the cells at the Ministry. He'll be in court the day after tomorrow. He's probably going to Azkaban." I gasped. Ron going to Azkaban. Part of me was pleased he would be held accountable for what he did but I also felt sick to my stomach that he would go there. If you had told me in first year that the boy with the dirt on his nose would do what he did and go to Azkaban I would have never believed it. My heart ached. Not only for him but also for his family. My family.

"You don't need to go to the courts. Myself and Draco have already said we would give evidence." I heard a sniffle and looked at Ginny. She and Ron had been close as the youngest two they had a bound. I knew this would be hard for her. Even more so after loosing Fred.

"No I want to go. I need him to see that he hasn't broken me."

Harry, Ginny and Molly left and in came Draco and Narcissa.

"Hermione darling I am so glad you are ok." She kissed both of my cheeks.

"Lucius sends his best wishes. He thought it was best he didn't come." Draco came and sat on my bed and Narcissa took the chair.

"Harry said Ron will be in court the day after tomorrow. He says that you are both giving evidence." Draco stiffened.

"Yes, he will pay for what he did to you." I noticed him clenching his fists.

"We are ok Draco. All three of us will be fine." I grabbed his hand and tracing patterns on his skin and I could feel him relax.

"Three of you?" Narcissa looked puzzled at Draco and I.

"You said peppermint tea when you were pregnant with Draco right?" Narcissa was grinning like a Cheshire Cat.

"Darlings, are you telling me I'm going to be a grandmother? I'm going to have a baby to spoil and bake for?" Tears were running down her face.

"Yes mother Hermione is pregnant."


	22. I Am Not Ashamed

**Hermione**

It was the day of Ron's trial. I stood in front of the mirror in Draco's bedroom.

"You know love you don't have to go. You should stay here and rest. Mother said she would stay with you." He placed his arms around my waist his hands on my stomach protectively.

"I told you Draco, I am going. We are not having this discussion again." I walked out of his grasp as I heard him give a heavy sigh.

"I think it's best we do not go together. I've asked Potter to escort you." I turned and glared at Draco.

"Prey tell me Draco, why would I not go with you?" He shifted from side to side.

"You know why. You know what people still say about me, about my family."

I marched over to Draco.

"Look at me Draco. Do you think I give a damn what anyone thinks? We are together. I love you and you love me. I will walk into that courtroom with you with my head held high. Do you understand me? Unless - are ashamed to be seen with me?" A pang of guilt and shame ran through me. Did he not want to be seen with me.

He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him.

"Don't you ever think I am ashamed of you ever! I want to shout to the world that you are mine! That my seed has made the baby that you carry. Don't you ever think I am ashamed of you Hermione. Ever!" He crushed his mouth to mine.

"If you two are quite finished can we go?" I heard Harry shout from downstairs.

"Fucking Potter" I laughed as Draco and I made are way downstairs.

**Draco**

We apparated near the Ministry. Harry walked on one side of Hermione and I walked on the other. Outside the entrance was reporters. Fucking vultures.

"It's her, with Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy?"

Potter walked in front of Hermione and I guided her with my hand behind her back.

"Miss Granger is it true Mr Weasley tried to rape you?"

"Mr Potter what do you have to say about it?"

"Miss Granger why is Mr Malfoy here? Are you two together?"

Questions were fired at all of us. We made it through the door and Hermione let out a shuddering breath.

"You did well love." We made our way to the courtroom. If Ron pleaded not guilty Harry and I would be giving evidence today. Harry would be up first.

I sat beside Hermione as we were waiting for proceedings to start. Rita Skeeter was in the courtroom. She was waiting with baited breath. I hated that woman. She didn't care who she hurt as long as she got her story.

Kingsley came in and took his place. He was the chief warlock of the Wizengamot.

Ron walked onto the stand. He stared at Hermione and she gasped.

**Hermione**

Walking into the courtroom was surreal. I'd been here many times but not about myself. I saw Arthur sitting. His expression was tight. He usually looked so warm and friendly but his body language screamed tension. Charlie and Bill sat either side of him both looking into the distance. When Fred died it hit all of them. I couldn't imagine what they were going through now. I looked away and in my eye line was Rita Skeeter, I hated that bitch. Not only was her writing deplorable she had a habit of not sticking to the truth.

Kingsley came in and took his place. Then Ron walked in and I gasped. His once bright orange hair was lank and dirty. The once beautiful blue eyes I once loved to stare in to were sunken in. He looked around the room, his eyes landed on me and he gave me a smirk. Fucking bastard.

"Are you ok love?" Draco whispered into my ear. I nodded my head but didn't break eye contact with Ron.

"This court is now in session." Kingsley continued to talk but it was just a muffled noise as Ron and I continued to stare each other out.

"Ronald Bilius Weasley you are charged with the attempted rape of Hermione Jean Granger. How do you plead?"

"Not guilty" he smiled at me as he said it.

"Very well. Court will adjourn and reconvene in an hour." Ron smirked as he was led away.

I exited the courtroom and sprinted to the bathroom. The contents of my stomach filling the toilet bowl. I grabbed a tissue and wiped my mouth.

I stumbled out the cubicle and splashed some water on my face.

"What wrong golden girl? Not feeling unwell are we?" I looked in the mirror to see Pansy.

"What are you doing here Pansy?" She smirked.

"Free country Granger." I glared at her.

She walked up to my ear. "I've waited a long time to watch the golden trio get ripped apart." She grabbed my face, her over polished red nails digging into my skin.

"I look forward to seeing you fall off that high and mighty perch of yours." She let go of my face, reapplied her lipstick blew me a kiss in the mirror and walked out. My heart hammered in my chest.

_I look forward to seeing you fall off that high and mighty perch of yours_ echoing in my ears.


	23. The Smarmy Fuck

**Draco**

I waited outside the bathroom for Hermione. I'd got her a peppermint tea. I knew she should have stayed home but she's so stubborn.

Just then the door opened and Pansy walked out. She glided over to me. What the fuck is she doing here.

"Draco, darling." She kissed my cheek. Her overpowering perfume assaulted my nose. I had to resist the urge to pull away.

"Lovely to see you. Pitty it's with Granger." Her red over polished nails ran up my chest.

"When you are ready for a real woman who can match you in the bedroom you know where I am." She winked and walked away.

I looked up and saw Hermione staring at me, she furiously blinked back tears. I walked over to her and she just walked away. Fuck.

"Hermione wait. Hermione stop." She whirled round and looked at me. Rage evident across her beautiful face. She came close to me and plucked my handkerchief out of my pocket.

"You've got HER lipstick on your cheek." She placed the handkerchief in my hand and walked over to Potter.

I rubbed roughly at my cheek. Fucking Pansy. I started to walk over to Hermione and Potter but stopped dead when Potter gave me a quick shake of his head. I could hear bits of him speaking to her.

"You know what she is like Hermione."

"Don't let her get to you."

"No he doesn't want Pansy"

"For fucksakes Hermione I don't want to think about you two shagging."

Just then the door of the court swung open.

"Everyone can come back in."

** Hermione **

I sat stiffly beside Draco. I know it wasn't his fault about Pansy but I couldn't help it. Her words to him hurt me. What if I wasn't enough for him. Merlin knows I'd only slept with two people so I wasn't exactly experienced. I shuddered at the thought of Draco and Pansy together.

"I got you a peppermint tea." Draco gave me the cup and I gave him a small smile.

"I call Harry Potter to the stand." Harry appeared. He looked stressed and I knew this couldn't be easy for him. Ron was one of his best friends, Ginny's brother.

"Mr Potter can you take us to the night of the 31st of December please." Mr Barnebus my lawyer asked Harry, he cleared his throat.

"Myself, Ginny, Hermione and Draco had been talking at Mr and Mrs Weasley's New Year get together. Hermione excused herself to use the bathroom and we carried on chatting. After a while Draco decided to go and look for her. Ginny and I accompanied him. We were walking down the hallway and heard a cry in a room. Draco unlocked the door and we saw Ron and Hermione. Ron had Hermione up against the wall with his hand over her mouth and his trousers undone." There was a couple of gasps and Rita's quill was scribing away.

"What happened next Mr Potter?"

"Draco told Ron to get his hands off her. Ron said Hermione had been begging for it. Draco grabbed Ron and punched him."

"In what state was Miss Granger in Mr Potter?"

"Her make up was smeared, her eyes red from crying and her dress had been torn."

"What happened after Mr Malfoy punched Mr Weasley?"

"Hermione collapsed and was taken to St Mungo's for treatment of her injuries."

"No more questions your honour."

Mr Stankus approached Harry he was Ron's lawyer.

"Mr Potter you've known Mr Weasley and Miss Granger since first year? Correct?"

"Yes that would be correct."

"When did you know they both loved each other?"

"Since about 3rd year." Harry looked at me.

"But they didn't get together till after the great battle. Why do you think that was?"

"Mr Stankus there better be a reason for this." Kingsley glared at him.

"There is your honour I promise."

"They were both being stubborn. They didn't want to admit their feelings for each other."

"Almost like they were playing a game with each other?"

"I suppose so."

"How do you know this wasn't a game Mr Potter? Maybe Miss Granger wanted Mr Weasley. Maybe she wanted him to pretend he was going to be rough with her and maybe when they got caught she decided to play the victim so she wouldn't get reprimanded for her actions." Harry's eye blazed with fury and Draco's hand grasped mine hard.

"She wasn't playing a game." Harry said through clenched teeth.

"How do you know? Where you there before hand? Did you see what happened between them?" Harry looked at me.

"I didn't see them but I saw how scared she was. She was scared of Ron. She wasn't playing a game."

"Maybe Mr Porter she was scared at being caught. No more questions your honour."

** Draco **

I couldn't believe that fucker. He was trying to spin it that Hermione wanted him and that she was lying because they got caught. I was next up to give evidence and I wasn't letting him get away with it.

"Mr Malfoy would you please tell the court what happened on the 31st of December." Hermione's lawyer asked.

"Hermione and I went to Mr and Mrs Weasley's party. We were talking to Harry and Ginny when Hermione said she needed the bathroom. She had been gone a while so the three of us went to go and look for her. We went down the corridor and heard a cry. I opened the door and Ron had Hermione against the wall. His hand over her mouth. I told Ron to get off Hermione. He said she was begging for it. I got him off of Hermione and I punched him and he fell on the floor. Hermione collapsed and I took her to St Mungo's."

"What state was she in?" I flinched at the memory.

"Her eyes were red from crying, her skin was pale and cold. Bruises were forming on her skin. He hair was matted with tears and her dress was torn." I shuddered at the memory.

"Mr Malfoy do you believe Miss Granger was there willingly?"

"No."

"No more questions." I looked to see Weasley's stupid lawyer waddling over.

"Mr Malfoy. How many times did you punch Mr Weasley?" I knew this would come up.

"A few."

"Wasn't his face so badly beaten that he was unrecognisable?"

"If you ask me it was an improvement." I stared at Weasley.

"Didn't you also threaten Mr Weasley? Said If he came near Miss Granger you would kill him?"

"Yes I did." There was a gasp in the crowd.

"Are you sure she just didn't want to have some fun and then played the victim because she had been caught?"

"Hermione isn't like that. She's good, decent and kind."

"But she cheated on Mr Weasley with you? Didn't she? On her birthday I believe?" I stood in the stand shaking with rage.

"Mr Malfoy answer the question. Did Miss Granger cheat on Mr Weasley with you on her birthday?"

"Yes" another gasp from the crowd and I looked at Hermione.

"So you could say Mr Malfoy that Miss Granger could easily have decided to cheat on you with Mr Weasley. It's not like she hasn't done it before. No more questions your honour." I looked at Ron and he smirked. The smarmy fuck.


	24. Help Me Forget

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another smutty chapter

**Hermione**

I sat in Draco's living room with my lawyer Mr Barnebus.

"Well that was a right royal fuckup Barnebus." Draco was seething.

"Draco you need to calm down." I reached for him as he paced.

"He thinks he's going to win Hermione. He's sitting there smugly while your name is dragged through the mud. He's making you look like a whore." I could feel the anger vibrating off him.

"Hermione we need to put you on the stand. We need to use your memories as evidence. Can you do that?" I shuddered remembering what happened.

"No she can't do that. Not in her condition. She just got out of St Mungo's for fucksakes." Draco shouted.

"Yes, yes I can." I saw Draco whirl round to look at me. I pulled the memories forward in my mind and a tear rolled out and landed in the vial.

"Thank you Hermione. I will look at this and pass it on. Try and get some rest. Both of you." He gave Draco a pointed look and left.

"Fucking pompous twat. You'd think he'd manage not to fuck this up when he's being payed a heap of galleons. Hermione I don't like the idea of you going on the stand." Draco sighed and took a sip of his fire whiskey.

I got up and made my way upstairs. My body ached all over. I felt tired. I felt unclean. I could still feel Ron's hands on me. His tongue on me. His breath on my face. Seeing him today brought it all screaming back.

I went into the shower and made the water scalding hot. I scrubbed myself but I could still feel Ron's touch. Bile was rising in my throat.

"Merlins Hermione are you trying to cook yourself and our baby?" I jumped and Draco adjusted the temperature of the water.

"What the fuck are you doing Hermione?" I stared at the floor. A mixture of water and tears ran down my face. My skin was bright red.

"I still feel him on me. His hands, his tongue., his breath." A sob escaped me. My throat felt tight.

"I still feel him and it makes me want to be sick, makes me want to scrub until I am raw." I started scrubbing again and Draco caught a hold of my hand. I looked up and he was in the shower in his clothes.

"Help me Draco. Help me forget about him. Please." Draco brought his hand up to my cheek. His grey eyes that were a blaze five minutes ago had now softened.

"I don't want to hurt you love." I started to unbutton his shirt and there was a wet slap as it hit the floor. I ran my fingers over his chest.

"Please Draco help me forget." I kissed his jaw nipping and sucking along until I got to his ear.

"I only want to feel your touch." He picked up my apple scented body wash and lathered up his hands. He took one of my arms and started to wash, then the other. He cupped my breasts and lathered them tweaking my nipples. A gasp escaped my mouth. He moved down to my stomach massaging carefully.

"Turn round Hermione" I did as he said. He put my hair to the front and got some more bodywash. He massaged my shoulders working his way down my back.

He dropped to the ground and ran his hands up one leg stoping just past my knee and did the same to the other side. My body was on fire. His touch had me panting, needing and wanting.

He stood up again and lathered my arse. Massaging, kneading and grabbing.

"You have no idea what your ass does to me. The things I want to do." He pulled me closer and I could feel his erection poking into my ass.

"Draco please, please touch me." It came out soft and begging. Something inside him snapped, he grabbed my jaw and pulled my face to look at him. His lips crashed into mine and his tongue took possession. His hard body up against mine. This was the Draco I loved the most. The one who wanted to possess every inch of me.

"I'm going to touch you Hermione. Stop me if it gets too much for you." His hand slid down my front his fingers touching my stomach lightly. His hand stop for a moment.

"I can't wait to see your stomach get bigger, to see our child grow inside you. It makes me so happy to know that my seed did this to you. I can't wait to have you pregnant again and again. I want lots of babies with you love." This should have scared me but I couldn't wait to see lots of mini Draco's and Hermione's running about.

His hand dipped into my folds, his fingers touching my sex. I stilled for a second.

"Are you ok love? I can stop if it is too much."

"No Draco please. I need you to touch me." His fingers moved and stroked up and down my clit. I shuddered and moaned. He slid a finger into me and pumped it in and out.

"Mmmmm always so wet for me love. I can feel your juices coating my finger." He withdrew his finger and stuck it in his mouth.

"If I could only eat one thing it would be your pussy. You taste so sweet. So fucking perfect. Turn round Hermione." I turned and faced him. His eyes were wide and he had a wicked grin. He sunk to the ground.

"Part your legs love, let me see that pretty pussy." My face flushed. I'd never had anyone talk to me like this. I part my legs. I heard a rumble.

"So pretty, so pink and perfect. I can see how wet you are love. I think I need a taste." He moved closer to me.

"Lean against the wall and put a leg over my shoulder. I'll manage to take your weight. Keep a hold of my shoulders and if you feel like you are going to fall let me know." I did as he said and felt exposed. But I forgot all about that as Draco's tongue licked me from top to bottom.

"Oh god Draco." Since becoming pregnant I felt so much more sensitive. My nails dug into his shoulders.

Draco was a master with his tongue. I'd never really experienced pleasure like this through oral sex. I felt a finger slip inside me as he sucked my clit.

"I know you are close love. I can feel you clenching around my finger." With that he dipped in another finger.

"Fuck Draco. Please please." I heard him laugh as he pumped his fingers in and out of me.

"Can you take a third finger Hermione?" He slipped in another finger. I felt a stretch but it felt so good.

"Such a good girl. MY good girl. Since you are so good I'll let you cum. Will you do that for me? Cum on my fingers will I suck and lick you?" With that he took my clit in his mouth and sucked hard as he curled his fingers inside me.

I saw stars and felt my body spasm as I came all over his fingers. I felt him sucking and licking like a man who was starved.

Draco took my leg and placed it on the ground. He stood up and I could see my juices glisten on his mouth. He pulled me to him and crushed his lips to mine. He tasted like me and fire whiskey.

"That was amazing love. You are amazing." I felt his erection poking through his now soaking wet trousers. I grabbed his hard cock and rubbed. He hissed. I unbuttoned his trousers and they fell to the floor with a thud. He stepped out of them and kicked them aside. I needed this man.

"Are you sure Hermione. You've been through a lot the last few days -" I kissed Draco with every fibre of my soul. I wanted this. I wanted him.

"I want to feel you Draco. All of you." I heard a low growl in his throat.

I wrapped my arms around his neck as he lifted me up. Impaling me on his hard cock and slamming my back against the shower wall.

"Fuck Hermione I love the way you feel. I love how tight you grip my cock. Fuck I'm not going to last. It's going to be quick." I didn't care if it was quick, I wasn't doing this for me. This was all for him.

"Going to cum soon love. Going to cum so hard in you that if you weren't pregnant this would make you. Fuck I love you so much Hermione. Never thought I'd get you. Never thought you could love someone like me." He was close. His movements were jerky his pace was fast.

"Draco I want you to fill me with you cum right now." I tightened my walls and sunk my nails into his back.

"FUCK HERMIONE!" I felt him spasm and him empty himself inside me. I kissed him as we both stood there panting in the shower surround by steam and the smell of apples and sex.

That night he made love to me three times and I went to sleep feeling him wrapped around my body. I felt warm. I felt safe. I felt loved. I felt him.


	25. Mudblood Bitch

I walked up to the stand. It was my day in court and I was nervous and had already failed to keep anything down. I looked over to Draco and Harry both giving me reassuring smiles.

"Miss Granger, can you please tell us about the 31st of December?" I took in a calming breath.

"Draco and I arrived at Mr and Mrs Weasley's, we had been talking to Harry and Ginny and I excused myself to use the bathroom, as I was walking down the hallway I was yanked into a room. I turned to see Ron. He was angry that I had come to the party with Draco. Mrs Weasley had invited us both. He raged on about how I should have thought about his feelings, how if Draco and I had children they would take the dark mark like their father. How I should take the dark mark to cover my mudblood scar." There was a gasp from the crowd.

"He had me backed into a corner. I got angry and punched him. He was furious. Said I needed to be taught a lesson, that I was his. He threw me against the wall and I felt a pain radiate through my body." I took in another breath. My throat felt tight and raw.

"He put his hand over my mouth so I couldn't scream. He - he started ripping my clothes. He told me this was my fault. If I'd just been a good girl this wouldn't have happened."

I looked up at Ron.

"This wasn't my fault." No emotion passed over Ron's face.

"What happened next Miss Granger?"

"Ron's hand was on my thigh, and then in my underwear. He - he was annoyed that I wasn't wet for him." I heard a noise and looked at Draco. His jaw was tight and his grey eyes were a blaze.

"He fumbled with his belt and trousers trying to get them down. He said I was going to love it that I just needed to be reminded how much I loved his cock." I steadied myself.

"He was too drunk to get his trousers and underwear down. He grew frustrated. He took out his wand away to cast a spell. Then the door opened and Draco, Harry and Ginny found us." I took another breath.

"Thank you Miss Granger. I have already shown your honour and the rest of the court officials the memories from that night that Miss Granger supplied us as evidence." There was a mumble in the court. I was glad the memories would not be shown to the full court.

Ron's lawyer walked over to me.

"Miss Granger. I've seen your memories. Very convincing I must say. It's a shame it's all lies isn't it Miss Granger?" I stared at him and then looked at Ron.

"Objection your honour. Miss Grangers memories were tested and found to be true and untampered with." Ron's lawyers jaw ticked. He was pissed. He sighed.

"Maybe we should use veritaserum potion. Miss Granger? Would you consent to that?"

"No I wouldn't." Ron's lawyer smirked.

"Why not Miss Granger? Is it because this is all lies and the fact is you wanted Mr Weasley? You wanted to have sex with him didn't you? He's innocent isn't he?" My nails dug into the palms of my hands.

"I do not want him. He makes my skin crawl, I once loved him more than anything but now I just pity him." I looked at Ron

"The reason I can't take the veritaserum potion is because I am pregnant." Another gasp from the crowd.

"Who's baby are you pregnant with Miss Granger?" Ron's lawyer was still smirking.

"I am pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby." His smirk vanished.

Another gasp.

"You fucking mudblood bitch! I can't believe I touched you. I wish I'd known you were pregnant I would have made sure you lost his baby." Ron raged from across the court.

"Mr Weasley. You will stop now. I will not have you using language like that in my court. Court is adjourned and will reconvene when a decision has been made." Ron was dragged away still shouting and screaming about how he wanted to kill my unborn child.

** Draco **

"I am pregnant with Draco Malfoy's baby." She said it. I can't believe she just admitted that.

Another gasp.

"You fucking mudblood bitch! I can't believe I touched you. I wish I'd known you were pregnant. I would have made sure you lost his baby." I stared at Ron as he spouted hate and threats at Hermione and my unborn child. I dug into my pocket to grab my wand.

"Mr Weasley. You will stop now. I will not have you using language like that in my court. Court is adjourned and will reconvene when a decision has been made." Ron was dragged away. Just as well as I was going to curse his ass.

"Let go of your wand Draco. You'll be no good to Hermione if you end up in Azkaban." God damn Potter was right. Fucking Potter.

I walked over to Hermione. She looked exhausted.

"You could have warned me about coming clean about you having my baby. I needed to let the other women know I was no longer available." I smirked at her as her eyes shot daggers.

"I'll have you know Draco. I did it as I knew it would provoke Ron." I felt a stab to my heart. She only told people to provoke Ron.

"Plus I had to let all the Pansy's of the world know to keep their hands to themselves." She smirked back at me.

"There's only one woman I want touching me and she's a fiery little witch." I kissed her and saw a flash.

"This will make a lovely photo for tomorrow's Prophit." Rita Skeeter chirped.

"Come on love let's get out of here." I grabbed Hermione's hand.

We were just away to walk through the doors.

"Court is back in session." Hermione looked at me.

"That was really fast." I hoped that asshole wasn't going to get away with what he did or I would be taking the law into my own hands.


	26. Let’s Chat

**Hermione**

_**Gryffindor Princess, Golden Girl, Part of the Golden Trio Pregnant with Slytherin Prince and Former Death Eater Draco Malfoy's Baby** _

_**Yesterday in a dramatic twist we learned that Hermione Granger was pregnant with former Death Eater and bad boy Draco Malfoy's baby. The couple who we believe have been together for a few months walked out of court hand in hand. Ronald Weasley was sentenced to three years in Azkaban prison for the attempted rape of Hermione Granger and threatening the couples unborn child. Mr Weasley yelled explicits in court at Miss Granger as he was taken away.** _

_**We contacted the Weasley family for comments but were given none.** _

"At least it's a nice photo of us." Draco kissed my cheek.

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? I really don't have to go to work you know. Kingsley said I could take time off." Draco had already had two weeks off of work.

"I am meeting your mother today at the little tea shop. Go to work Draco. I will be fine. You can't stay home you have too much work and I'll be back to work next week too." I heard him sigh.

"Well when you are at work at least I can keep an eye on you." I rolled my eyes.

"Did you just roll your eyes at me love?" His eyes were dark, dangerous.

"Yes and what are you going to do about it?" He came over to me and grabbed me.

"Just wait till I get home later. I'm going to punish you for rolling your eyes at me." He said in my ear.

"You better be upstairs and naked in our bedroom or you'll be in more trouble." He nipped my earlobe and I squeezed my legs together I could feel my underwear getting damp.

"I know you are wet for me love. All I'll be thinking about at work now is how I am going to make you scream my name later on as I fuck you senseless." I let out a gasp.

He pecked me on the lips.

"Enjoy your day love. Remember naked in our room or it'll just be added to your punishment." With that he appareated out the house.

I rushed upstairs and into a cool shower trying to ease the ache between my legs. What has this man done to me.

"Hermione darling don't you look radiant." Narcissa rose from her seat and kissed both my cheeks.

"Thank you Narcissa. Your advice about peppermint tea seems to help with the nausea." We both sat and I noticed a pot of said tea brewing on the table.

"I hope you don't mind but I reckoned you would want one." She sat sipping her tea.

"How are you feeling dear? Draco was happy we were meeting today. He seems to think you need watched 24/7." I rolled my eyes and smiled thinking of later on.

"Yes he has been quite protective the last few weeks. Well actually ever since he found out about the baby." Narcissa smirked. Her and Draco were so alike.

"Indeed darling. You are carrying precious cargo. The next Malfoy heir. Lucius was the same. He wouldn't let me leave the Manor and when I did he would constantly check up on me. The men in our lives are fierce and loyal darling. Don't forget that. They will do whatever it takes for their family." She stared at me intently.

"I'm not some helpless child -"

"Of course not darling. You went through so much as children. Plus after Ron and Astoria still loose he's just a bit. Well you know. He worries darling. He's waited so long for you and he doesn't want to loose you." She leaned over the table and took my hand.

"You are our family Hermione. We love fiercely and protect even fiercer." I smiled at Narcissa.

"Can I ask a question and can you give me an honest answer?" I wanted to know.

"Of course. What is it?"

"Is Lucius really ok about Draco and I?" She looked thoughtful for a few minutes.

"More so now darling. When he first heard he was - apprehensive about the two of you. Our family wasn't known to be the most tolerant to those who were different. Lucius and I were raised to see those who were not pureblood as inferior. Lucius even more so. He was the heir to his family name. It was his job to seek out someone of excellent stature and breeding shall we say. As a Black family member we were taught how to be ladies, to woo a man such as Lucius." She stopped and sipped her tea.

"I was rather lucky really. The man I loved was everything my family could want and more. Both families were pleased with the match and we were married quickly after Hogwarts. Bella did not marry for love. She married for convenience. She never loved Rodolphus. She loved -"

"Voldemort" Narcissa tensed.

"Yes she was rather obsessed with him. Andromeda married a muggle, much like yourself. She was disowned from the family but you could see the love they shared. Much like the love you and Draco share." I remembered Ted Tonks. We met once. I loved Tonks, his daughter. She was someone I looked up too. I was devastated when her and Lupin were killed.

"Lucius can see you make Draco happy, a better man. On Christmas Day he gave Draco - his blessing yes his blessing. Draco came to see Lucius after we left the hospital and told him about the baby and he cried. He swore to Draco he would do better that he would love and spoil that child. Lucius holds no malice to you or the baby Hermione. It's taken time but he is coming round to the new ways of thinking. That just because you aren't pureblood it doesn't mean you are the enemy. I mean he pays the house elves and even gave them gifts. It truly is a wonder." She took another sip.

"What about yourself Narcissa? Are you ok with Draco and I?" I took a sip of my tea.

"Oh darling I couldn't be more happy. I'd known for a long time that Draco had feelings for you. He would come home from Hogwarts complaining of some bushy haired muggle girl and how much he hated her." I tensed remembering how Draco used to make fun of me.

"But I could see darling he was besotted by you. He said he hated you but he really hated himself for liking you. When you were at the Manor - when all that unfortunate business happened - I could see the struggle. He was battling with his loyalty to his family and his love for you. He cried himself to sleep that night. He would wake in the night screaming, shouting and crying out for you. I had to get the house elves to slip him some dreamless sleep potion. When he went to Hogwarts he went back for you darling." She took a handkerchief out her bag and handed it to me. I hadn't realised tears were running down my face.

"He loves you very much darling. More than you'll ever know."

Narcissa offered to take me home but I decided to go to Diagon Alley and grab a few books on magical pregnancies.

I found myself standing in front of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes. From the looks of it there was no one inside. Then I saw a streak of ginger hair. George. I hadn't spoken to George in months. I steeled myself and walked in.

"Welcome to Weasle - Hermione." George stood looking at me.

"Hi George, I'm sorry to drop in I was just in the alley and thought I - I just wanted to see how you are." George lost Fred during the battle at Hogwarts. Fred was George's twin. His other half. It was rough on him. On the whole family. Once we had graduated Ron came to work with George. Now Ron was in Azkaban. George had essentially lost two brothers.

George flicked his wand and the sign went to closed.

"Come on Hermione let's go have a chat."


	27. I Love You

**Draco**

I couldn't wait to be finished work. My mind had been distracted all day thinking of Hermione naked at home waiting for me. I'd been painfully hard most of the day. Thank Merlin I didn't have any meetings today.

*knock, knock*

"Draco darling it's me." My mother walked into my office.

"Mother, what are you doing here? Is everything alright?" I gestured for my mother to sit.

"Oh yes darling boy. I've not long said goodbye to Hermione. Tell me Draco when do you plan to propose to her?" I gawked at my mother.

"I am not stupid Draco I know all about the ring. Your father and I have no secrets. Now when do you plan to propose?" With everything that had been going on the last few weeks I hadn't even thought about it.

"Well mother we've been busy. I am sure you can appreciate that we've had more important things going on. I want it to be special, to mean something."

"Darling boy, Hermione doesn't need some grand gesture she just wants to be loved. She wants to feel like she's part of a family. She's having your baby Draco. Do you know she asked me today what your father and I thought of her?" I froze wondering how my mother answered this question.

"Obviously I told her we were thrilled but she's had a lifetime of prejudice from our family Draco. Your father, myself, your aunt, even you Draco. For years she's heard how she isn't good enough. That doesn't just vanish. She still has doubts niggling away." I never really thought about it like that. I assumed Hermione was fine with everything but if she did have doubts I wouldn't blame her and I gave her plenty back at Hogwarts.

"She knows you love her darling but I think that ring on her finger will be the confirmation she needs." Mother got off her chair and kissed me on the cheek.

"Don't leave it too long darling." With that she turned and left.

I arrived home. The house was in darkness. I made my way upstairs looking forward to seeing Hermione naked and at my mercy. I walked into our room and it too was in darkness.

"Homenum Revelio" nothing, no one was here. Where was Hermione? I glanced at the clock it was after 6. She should have been back long before now. Panic began to course through my body. What if she was hurt? What if Astoria or someone had taken her?

I picked up my phone and dialed her number. Straight to voicemail. What the fuck! I rushed downstairs checking every room just to make sure. Cruickshank's meowed at me.

"If only you could talk and tell me if she's been home." I sat on a chair at the kitchen table and ran my hand through my hair.

I took my phone and found Potter's number.

"Malfoy what do you want?"

"Potter have you heard from Hermione today? Is she with Ginny?" I heard Ginny in the background.

"'Have you heard or seen Hermione today?" Potter was asking Ginny.

"Neither of us have seen her or heard from her today. What's going on?" I took in a breath.

"She was meant to be here when I got home and she's not. She was supposed to be waiting for me and she's not. I can't get her on the phone and I'm thinking all sorts could have happened to her." I heard Ginny say something to Potter.

"She could have gone to a library? You know what she is like once she's got her head in a book. Give her another hour and if she hasn't appeared give me a call and we'll look for her." It wouldn't be the first time Hermione has spent hours with her head in a book.

"Ok Potter. Thanks. I'll talk to you later." I hung up and stared at the clock counting the minutes, praying to Merlin she was alright.

** Hermione **

"So you and Malfoy huh? I never saw that one coming. Fred and I said, when Ron fucked things up, one of us would show you how a real Weasley man is. Fred called dibs. Said he'd always found you hot and irritating." I flushed and laughed at the same time.

"He said I could have my chance over his dead body." A sadness washed over his features.

"But then bloody Malfoy came out of nowhere and stole you from me! So I think to make me feel better you need to call the baby George." He gave me the biggest grin.

"What happens if it's a girl?"

"Georgina obviously! I think it's the least you two can do." I laughed and then gasped.

"Is that the time?" It's was 6.40. I needed to get home.

"I'm so sorry George I need to go but it's been lovely to catch up." I hugged him and made my way to the door.

"Remember George or Georgina to help heal my wounded heart." He grinned and waved as I left the shop.

I hope to merlin Draco wasn't home yet.

** Draco **

I heard the front door open. I knocked the chair over as I got up and rushed to the door. Hermione looked up at me. Her hair was wild and her cheeks were red. She was panting.

"I'm sorry I'm late. I lost track of time." Relief and rage were fighting for control.

"Where were you?" It came out colder than I meant it too.

"Sorry I was in the Alley getting some books and I stopped in to see George at his shop and we were talking and I lost track of time." I stepped closer.

"Lost track of time? It's almost 7 Hermione. I've been going out of my mind!! I thought you'd been hurt or taken." I rubbed the bridge of my nose.

"I said I was sorry." Hermione clipped at me.

"You can't just go doing whatever you like Hermione not with Astoria still on the loose."

"I'm not stopping my life because your psycho ex may or may not have it in for me Draco. I can look after myself. I'm not a child." I could see the rage burning in her eyes.

"Well if the last few weeks have taught us anything love is that you can't look after yourself." The sting of pain landed on my cheek.

"How dare you! How dare you use what Ron did against me." With that she took off up the stairs.

"I'm not done Hermione." I marched up the stairs behind her. Rubbing my cheek. Rage was burning bright in my soul.

"What are you doing?" She had a case open and her clothing and other items were flying into it.

"I've had enough of your shit Draco. You are controlling, possessive and mean. How could you say that to me? How could you use what Ron did against me? If you loved me like you claim you would never have done that." I took a breath my rage started to clear. I now saw I had gone too far. I had hurt her more than I meant too.

I walked over to her.

"I'm sorry love. I'm so so sorry. I was scared and enraged. I didn't mean to say what I said. Please Hermione please don't leave." I could feel tears prick my eyes.

"I need a break Draco. I think we both do. This is all so sudden. I think we need to spend some time apart and realise what we want. This isn't healthy. I'm not made of glass Draco. You can't always protect me." A tear ran down her cheek and I wiped it with my thumb before cupping her cheek with my hand.

"Please, please don't leave me."

"I'm sorry Draco but it's for the best. I'm going to my flat. Please just give me some time." She reached up and kissed my cheek and walked out our room. Her case following behind her.

I got downstairs and she was gone and so was Cruickshank's. There was a note on the table.

_I love you. Hermione xx_


	28. Bloody Wanker

**Hermione**

Three weeks. That's how long it had been since I saw Draco. He had to go away a couple of days after I left his house and I'd had the occasional owl but apart from that I hadn't heard from him. Hardly surprising when he's been living it up in Spain. I had a copy of The Daily Prophet in my hand.

**DRACO MALFOY SEEN WITH MYSTERIOUS WOMAN BUT WHAT ABOUT OUR GRYFFINDOR PRINCESS?**

_**Draco Malfoy was seen leaving a woman's house late in evening. My sources say that he has been seeing the woman every day for the last two weeks. Could he be cheating on Hermione Granger? She's currently back at work in the Ministry and sporting a small baby bump. Could the Gryffindor Princess have lost her Prince to a Spanish Queen?** _

"Wanker." I crumpled the page.

"Hermione you shouldn't read what Skeeter writes. You know it's all rubbish." Ginny sat on the opposite sofa.

"It's hard not to believe it when there's photos Ginny." I sighed and rubbed my hand on my stomach. I never planned on being a single mother but it looks like I might not have a choice.

"I'm sure there's an explanation for this Hermione. You can ask him tomorrow." I looked at Ginny.

"Tomorrow? How can I ask him tomorrow?"

"Ehhh he's back tomorrow. Harry told me. He's been talking to Draco while he's been away. They met up in Spain while Harry was on a job." An exasperated sigh left my lips.

"You would think Harry would have told me this considering I am meant to be his best friend. Since when did those two get so friendly. Bloody wankers the pair of them." I huffed. I could really use a glass, no a bottle of wine right now.

"Yeah they seem to have some sort of boys club thing going on. I told Harry to speak to you. Anyway I better go but go and see Draco tomorrow. You are bloody miserable without him." Ginny apparated out my flat.

She was right I was miserable. I padded through to my bed. I hated this place. I'd need to sell and get a bigger place before the baby came. Cruickshank's glared at me from my bed.

"Oh don't you start! I know you miss him too. I get it." I climbed into bed and dreamed of Draco just like every night.

It was Saturday afternoon and the rain was torrential in London. I was a few houses away from Draco's. I was nervous about seeing him. I stood in front of the house and tried to calm my nerves. Something in the living room window caught my eye. A woman, the same woman from the pictures in The Daily Prophet. Her and Draco were hugging. I dropped my umbrella. A mixture of rain and tears streaming down my face. He turned and saw me. I ran, I couldn't see them together. The pain in my heart was too much.

"Hermione! Hermione stop right now." I heard him yelling as the rain bounced off the ground.

I whirled round, glaring at him, clenching my hands into fists. Resisting the urge to take out my wand and hex his cheating ass.

"Three weeks Draco, three weeks I haven't seen you Draco and then I see photos of you and some woman plastered all over the Prophet - I came to see you to tell you I was sorry that - that I should have said sorry the day I walked out and I see you and her together in your house. Here I am standing in the pouring rain, pregnant with y-your child and you couldn't have the decency to tell me you were seeing someone else." A sob escaped my throat.

"It's not what you think love - she's been helping me." Yeah helping him forget all about me.

"Helping you with what?" I stared at him warily.

"She's a mind healer Hermione. She's been helping me sort some stuff out in my head. To control my anger, my possessiveness, to try and keep my cool when all I want to do is come over there and kiss you and punish you at the same bloody time. You drive me crazy but I fucking love you Hermione Granger." He got down on one knee.

"This is not how I planned it. It was meant to be romantic as hell, I was supposed to whisk you away and shower you with love and romance but I don't want to spend another day without you. Without our baby. Without MY family." Another sob escaped my throat.

"Hermione Jean Granger I've waited for what feels like a lifetime to have you as mine. To hold you, love you and argue with you. You make me want to be a better version of myself. Please - please say yes and be mine forever. Be my wife, my lover, the mother to our children and my equal in every way possible. Will you marry me and make me the happiest man on the planet?" I stood and looked at him. We were both soaking. In the middle of the street just staring at each other.

"Yes, yes I'll marry you." I ran over to him and kissed him. It felt like fireworks, raw and passionate. I craved this man. I loved him with all my heart. Draco picked me up and twirled me round.

"I promise I'll never hurt you love. There's no one else but you, I will love you til my last breath." Draco put me down and opened the ring box.

"Draco it's- it's beautiful." The ring was breathtaking.

"It was my grandmothers. My father gave it to me on Christmas Day. When you and mother were out the room." That would be why they were acting so weird when Narcissa and I walked back in. Draco slipped the ring on. It fit perfectly. 

"It was like it was meant for you love. Now come inside before you get a chill. I don't want you getting sick." I took Draco's hand and walked to his house.

"Maybe you can warm me up." I smirked at him.

"Oh don't worry love. You are still due a punishment and I plan on not letting you sleep till I've had my fill of you. But first come and meet Sophia."


	29. Always And Forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut Chapter

**Draco**

Sophia had just left the house. I knew her and Hermione would get on well. Sophia wanted to do a couple of sessions with Hermione. She said it would benefit us both. Hermione agreed and the two woman were going to set up a few dates.

"Draco I need to go back to my flat."

"What, why? I thought everything was sorted." She laughed.

"Well yes but I need to get Cruickshank's and my stuff. I am assuming you want me back here with you?" She was smirking at me.

"Come on love let's go."

We arrived at her flat. She'd bought some new furniture and the bed was new. Cruickshank's greeted me. Rubbing himself on my legs and wanting scratched.

"I hope he's in a better mood now. He's done nothing but sulk with me ever since we left you."

"Well you've obviously got taste." I leaned down and picked Cruickshank's up and put him in the carrier.

"I was thinking I'm going to put the flat on the market. I hated being here. This doesn't feel like home anymore. It's just full of memories that make me sad. So I think it's time to sell and we can either use the money towards a new place or use some for the wedding." Hermione would not be spending any of the cash she got for this place. My vault had enough galleons to keep us going for more lifetimes than we could count.

"Why not see if your mum and dad need some money. I know you can't give it to them personally but I am sure we can work something out. You don't need to worry about the wedding or a new house. I own five homes anyway." Her mouth dropped open.

"Five homes? Draco what? Where?"

"Well the one here in London, one in the Highlands a couple of hours from Hogwarts, one in Hawaii, I recently bought one in Italy." I saw Hermione's eyes light up.

"Plus Malfoy Manor belongs to me." She tensed instantly.

"I never go there. I send a few house elves to go and check it every month but apart from that it's empty. If I could I would burn it to the ground." I hated that place. It went from being my favourite place in the world as a boy, where I would climb trees and rode my first broom to being a place associated with pain and death. I always wanted my own children to grow up there and now I will do everything in the world to make sure they never would go there.

"Mother and Father gave it to me to do as I please. Even though it's filled with terrible memories I can't destroy it. It was once a happy home." Hermione came over and hugged me.

"I know it must be hard for you Draco. I will never push you to get rid of it but I will never go there and neither will our children." I nodded and smiled. We packed up the last of her things and went home.

"Draco please." Oh how I loved when she begged. Her hands were tied behind her back. Her beautiful peach of an arse sticking up in the air. How I missed having her in my bed, wet and wanting. My cock was painfully hard but I wasn't done with her.

"Beg all you want Granger but I'll decide when you can have my cock. I am not done punishing you." I spanked her arse watching the beautiful redness glow against her skin. I went over to a box and pulled out my new toy. I'd bought it before Hermione left me so I never got a chance to use it.

"I bought you a present. I am sure you are going to love it."

**Hermione**

My arms were tired and sore and I felt a need like no other. I craved for Draco to hurry up and bury himself in me. I ached for him. I could feel the moisture running down my legs. He said I needed to be punished and he had. So many times I was on the brink of cumming and he would stop. It was maddening. I needed release. I know why he'd cuffed my hands behind my back so I couldn't give myself the release I needed.

The bed dipped.

"I bought you a present. I am sure you are going to love it." I felt his hand run down my spine and he grabbed a handful of my arse.

"I told you once I wanted you in every way." I felt liquid on my asshole.

"It's time we train you." He slipped a finger in me. It felt so foreign. I could feel myself clench around his finger.

"Use the word green if it gets too much for you." He pumped his finger in and out.

"I am going to add another, it may cause some discomfort but I know you can handle it." Another finger slipped in. I tensed. It burned a little, stung but I breathed through it.

"Such a good girl. I can't wait for the day that I can bury myself in your arse." In and out his fingers went. The burning was starting to lesson. Pain and pleasure mingling.

"I've bought you a plug. Just a small one to get you used to it. Will you let me try?" A plug. I'd never done anything like this before but I trusted Draco. I slowly nodded my head. His fingers withdrew and more liquid was felt on my asshole.

"I'll go slowly." I shivered as I felt metal, yes it felt like metal prodding me.

"Relax love." I felt a stretch, a slight burn and then it was in.

"Such a good girl." This felt strange but the fact Draco was so pleased had me giddy.

"How does it feel?" I felt him leave the bed and heard clothing hit the floor.

"It feels strange, I feel almost full." He chuckled.

"No Granger you aren't full yet." He came back on the bed behind me and slammed his cock into me.

"Fuck, you are so tight and wet for me. Your pussy was made for my cock." I gasped as he withdrew and slammed back into me.

His hands grabbing my hips as he continued his slow torturous pace.

"Your stomach has grown Granger, you look so sexy bound, plugged and with my child growing in your belly. You are mine in every way, do you hear me? You will never leave me again. I'll die if anything was to happen to either of you." He slammed back into me. He was making sure I knew I was his, that I would never forget.

*smack*

"Answer me Granger!"

"Yes, yes I am yours and you are mine. Please Draco." The last two words barely a whisper.

"I take care of what is mine." With that his pace picked up. His cock hitting that oh so perfect spot.

"Draco, don't stop this time. I need you. I need to cum." I could feel the telltale signs. Draco nudged the buttplug and it added to the pleasure.

"I can feel your pussy gripping around my cock, don't cum yet. Hold on and wait for me." The pleasure was trying to hit me like a freight train. In and out, in and out.

"So close, so good. Fuck I missed you so much. Don't ever leave me again." The slapping of flesh filled the room, grunting, panting and declarations of love. The smell of sex.

"Fucking cum for me, NOW." His hand tweaked my clit and I splintered, shattered, broke right there. The pleasure radiated through my body as I spasmed and quaked.

"So beautiful, so fucking perfect. Mine all mine." Three more pumps and he spilled himself into me as he babbled his love for me. He stilled withdrawing himself and the buttplug.

My bounds were undone, I shook out my hands and arms. Draco taking each and kissing them.

"I meant what I said love. You are mine. Always and forever."


	30. Taken

**Hermione**

The next few months flew by. Draco and I were both busy with work. When we weren't working we were cooking, making love and watching our baby grow. With only a few weeks to go I felt like the size of an elephant but Draco showed me most nights how desirable he found me. I looked down at my engagement ring. We hadn't set a date yet but with the Quidditch World Cup and a baby on the way we just didn't have the time.

"Hermione darling you are positively glowing. Pregnancy is very becoming on you dear." Narcissa kissed both my cheeks. Most weeks Narcissa and I met at the little tearoom and chatted about anything and everything. We visited her and Lucius every other weekend. I never thought I would actually grow to love them but then I suppose you could say the same about Draco too.

"Narcissa you are too kind. I feel like an elephant but Draco assures me I am the most beautiful creature he has ever seen." She quirked an eyebrow at me.

"Lucius was the same. Couldn't keep his hands off me. The Malfoy men have an incredible stamina even when they are older." I almost spat my tea across the table.

"You finish at the Ministry this week? You must be looking forward to having a few weeks to rest?"

"Yes, I will miss being at work but I am looking forward to having a rest before the baby comes. We finished the nursery so we just need the baby to arrive now." I absentmindedly rubbed my stomach.

"Lucius is beside himself. Every time we get an owl he's asking if it's news on the baby. I've never seen him so excited." Lucius and Narcissa had been more than generous. Gifting us the bedroom furniture for the nursery and even setting up a bedroom and nursery for us at their own home too.

"I have my last check up today and then that'll be it until the baby comes. Draco is meeting me at the hospital. I am surprised he doesn't want to know the sex of the baby. I thought he would have been wanting to know if it's a boy or not." It did make me wonder how Draco would react if we had a girl but he said as long as the baby and I were healthy he didn't care.

"I think he's just happy to be having a baby with you darling."

I waved goodbye to Narcissa and walked to St Mungo's. It wasn't far and walking was good for myself and the baby. I walked past an alley and heard a noise. It sounded like a cry.

"Hello? Hello do you need help?" I walked down the alley. Something didn't feel right.

**Draco**

I paced up and down the midwife corridor. Where was Hermione? It wasn't like her to be late. She was always annoyingly on time for everything.

"Draco are you ok?" I looked up to see Luna.

"Yes, no, Hermione is late. Or maybe I've got the wrong day and time. I could have sworn she said the appointment was today."

"Let me take a look." Luna disappeared returning five minutes later.

"Yes she is meant to have an appointment now but the midwife hasn't seen her today. She hasn't arrived and she hasn't been in touch." Where was she? Where was Hermione?

I made my way to her office and knocked. I walked in and there was no one here. Her calendar had circled that she had an appointment with the midwife and tea with my mother. I apparated to our home and searched. She wasn't here. A pit of dread was forming in my stomach.

"Draco, what are you doing here?" My mother and father looked up.

"Hermione, is she here?" Panic was now starting to course through my body.

"No darling. I left her at the tearoom hours ago. She said she had an appointment with the midwife. Is everything ok Draco?" Maybe she was hurt. Maybe she had an accident.

"She never came to the appointment. I don't know where she is." Potter I'll phone Potter.

"Malfoy wh-"

"Potter I don't have time for your stupid talking. Hermione is she with you? Or Ginny?" Please, please say she is with you.

"No. We haven't seen her since last weekend when we all went out for dinner." I dropped my phone.

"Harry it's Narcissa, we think Hermione has disappeared. She didn't go to her midwife appointment. Draco doesn't know where she is. The last time anyone saw her was when she left the tearoom we had met at. Yes the one just off Diagon Alley. Ok I'll tell him." Mother ended the call.

"You've to meet Harry and retrace her steps." I sat dazed.

"Draco!" My father shook me.

"You need to snap out of this. Hermione needs you, the baby needs you. Go to Potter. Go and find your family." I grabbed my phone and apparated to the tea room. Harry stood dressed in his auror robes.

"I'm sorry to pull you away from wo-"

"She's like a sister to me Malfoy. I would do anything for her and the baby. Come, they would have gone this way." I followed Potter as we searched the area. We couldn't see anything out of place.

We walked past an alley and something caught my eye. A green scarf was lying on the ground.

"Potter down here." I picked up the scarf. The serpent pin shining in the afternoon sun.

"It's hers, Hermione's. This is hers." I looked at Potter.

"I think she's been taken. Someone has taken Hermione."


	31. Hold On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mention of rape, suicide and also death

**Hermione**

I woke in the dark. The ground was hard and cold. This place felt dark, empty and dangerous.

The baby kicked and I felt relief wash over me.

The door to what I assume was a dungeon opened and light streamed in. It hurt my eyes, blinding me.

"Your awake. I'm so glad. I hoped I hadn't hurt you, well the baby. Thank goodness." That voice. I didn't recognise it.

"I can't have my baby being hurt now. Draco would never forgive me." I looked up at the woman now in front of me.

Astoria Greengrass.

"Come now. I have a room for you." I stood up and wobbled. My head was throbbing. I made my way up the stairs and into a large foyer. Malfoy Manor. I was in Malfoy Manor. I hadn't been here since that horrible time all those years ago. It hadn't changed since that day.

"I've been here for a few weeks now. The perfect place to stay while I got everything in order. Come come." We made our way upstairs. I felt bile rising in my throat. Astoria was here. She talked about my baby like it was hers.

"How did you? Why? How are you here?" My head was still pounding.

"Viktor Krum helped me escape, he comes off a simple kind of man but he's ruthless and cunning." She opened a door and I gasped.

"He's also very dead." She smiled triumphantly. I held on to the doorframe to steady myself.

"Why?" Viktor was dead. My stomach heaved.

"Why? You've heard what he had done to women? Torture, rape, obliviate. Well he did it to my sister." I gasped. I had known Daphne at school. We shared some classes together.

"But back then he hadn't really mastered the charm as well as he does now, or should that be did. She remembered bits, my sister. She took her own life because of him. I made sure he knew exactly who I was and what he had done. I've had him here for a few weeks but then once I had you I didn't have time for him anymore so I killed him. He was easy to manipulate. He wanted you. I of course said he could have his little play thing after I had my baby. Just be thankful he is dead, I am sure he would have made your life a living hell." She flicked her wand and the door closed.

"This will be your room. Once you've had my baby I'll kill you and then Draco and I will be a family." She smirked and walked out the room. The door closed and locked. I was trapped. No wand, no phone, no way to get out. Just myself and our baby. I dropped to the floor and wept.

**Draco**

Two weeks, two weeks they'd been gone. I'd searched high and low for her. I even took a trip to Australia to see if she had gone to visit her parents. Nothing.

"Where would Astoria go?" I'd checked all her usual places, her mother's house. Even with old friends from Hogwarts no one had seen her.

"I've checked with family and friends Potter. No one has seen or heard from Astoria. She's vanished too." There was a crack and Pippy my house elf appeared.

"Master Draco, Pippy went to Malfoy Manor. Pippy heard voices. Shouting and screaming. Pippy did not know what to do so Pippy came to tell Master Draco." I looked at Potter.

"She's taken Hermione to Malfoy Manor! Of course she would. I never even thought. We need to go. Now." I am coming for you love.

**Hermione**

I woke up with an ache in my stomach. Cramping.

"Oh please, please don't come now." I made my way to the bathroom, liquid splashed on the tiled floor. My waters had broken. The baby was coming. I needed to get out now.

I heard the door unlock and made my way back to bed.

"How is my baby today? Soon I'll have my baby and Draco and I will be together again." This bitch was truly deranged.

"Astoria, this baby isn't yours. It's mine and Draco's." Astoria glared at me.

"You stole MY baby. That baby is mine. Draco doesn't love you. He's always loved me. He is mine and that baby is mine." I grimaced in pain.

"You are sore let me get you a potion." She wondered into the bathroom and came back out again a manic smile spreading across her face.

"Your waters have broken. Why didn't you tell me? Now I can get that baby out and be with my love once again." She stepped towards me.

"Don't you dare touch my baby. The baby is mine Astoria. You can't have it." She flicked her wand and my body became strapped to the bed.

"I'll be back." She walked out the room and dread coursed through my body.

I felt like hours had passed. The contractions were stronger and more frequent.

"Right I've had enough of waiting. I'll get this baby out myself." Something metal caught my eye. A knife. She was going to cut my baby out of me.

"Please Astoria. Please you can't do this. I'll die. You could kill the baby." She smiled down at me.

"You dying was always the plan. I can't have Draco's whore alive. He needs me and only me. A family of three." The knife sliced along my stomach. The pain excruciating, I screamed. It was like hundreds of knives were slicing my skin, so much blood, so much pain and then everything went black. 

**Draco**

Potter and I apparated into the Manor. I hadn't been here since before the war ended. It reaked of death and evil.

A scream. A loud scream came from an upstairs bedroom. Potter and I legged it up the stairs.

"Potter wait here out of sight until I say so. If Astoria has Hermione she might hurt her if she sees you and I together but she's not likely too if it's just me."

I walked into the room, my eye widened as I took in the scene. Blood. So much blood. Hermione lay on the bed. Her stomach sliced open. She'd passed out. I had to stop myself from throwing up. From running to her. Hold on Hermione. Just hold on.

"Draco, Draco I knew you would come for us." Astoria stood with my baby swaddled in a blanket.

"She beautiful Draco. She has your eyes, she's the perfect blend of us Draco. We'll call her Daphne after my sister." She cooed at the baby and I had to stop myself from throwing the killing curse at her.

"Astoria, what - what have you done?" I needed to get the baby away from her.

"What do you mean? I've given us a family Draco. We can be together again. You, me and our baby. How it was always supposed to be. I know you never loved the mudblood girl. You are Draco Lucius Malfoy. You deserve, no need a Pureblood witch at your side. We are one of the same Draco." Bile was rising in my throat.

"You are right Astoria. I do deserve a pure witch at my side. Why not put the baby down and come here so I can kiss you. Love you. How I've missed you." Astoria hesitantly put the baby down and walked towards me.

"Draco you don't-"

"Avada Kedavra" green light shot out my wand and struck her in the chest. I watched the light leave her eyes and her body hit the floor.

"Draco what have you done?" Potter rushed in the room.

"Potter we don't have time. Take the baby. Go to St Mungo's and get healers and mediwizards now." Potter picked up the baby and disappeared.

"Hermione, Hermione please please hold on." I felt for a pulse. It was weak but there.

"Get out the way Mr Malfoy." The room filled with witches and wizards and I saw a blonde head. Luna.

"Come Draco. They'll take her to St Mungo's." Luna and I apparated to St Mungo's where I waited for what felt like an eternity.

Luna appeared several hours later.

"I'm so sorry Draco. She didn't make it. She's lost too much blood. The baby, the baby also didn't survive. I'm so sorrry Draco." My whole world came crashing down around me. I'd lost them both.


	32. Get Out Now

"Draco, Draco darling. Wake up." I bolted awake.

"Mother? Are Hermione and the baby?" Was it all a dream. Maybe it wasn't real. Please let them both be ok.

"Draco the baby is fine. Beautiful. Hermione is still with the mediwizards but she is stable at the moment." It was a dream, a nightmare. They were both alive.

"Come Draco. Come and see your daughter." My mother held out her hand, a small smile ghosting her lips.

"Come Draco." My legs felt like lead. The last few weeks suddenly hitting me like a train.

I walked into the room and the sight before me made my breath catch in my throat. Father was sitting cradling my child. Whispering stories to her.

"You know Draco she has him wrapped around her finger already. He hasn't left her side since we got here. He said he would stay with her until her parents could be with her and he would keep her safe for just now." My father, the man in my life I loathed for so long now looked like a gentle loving grandfather but that was what he was now. Evil Death Eater to doting grandfather.

He looked up to us.

"Come Draco, I am sure you'd love to see your daughter." He got off the seat and gestured for me to sit and passed my daughter to me. She squirmed a little and then her eyes shot open. Grey storm clouds like my own but the rest of her was Hermione. Her lips, nose and even Hermione's wild hair. She was a perfect copy of her mother apart from her eyes.

"She has my eyes but she is Hermione's double." I looked up at my parents. My mother dabbing her eyes.

"She perfect Draco." My father clapped me on on the shoulder.

"Mr Malfoy, Miss Granger is ready for visitors." I didn't want to leave my daughter but I wanted to see Hermione.

"We'll look after her son. Go, go and see Hermione." I gave my daughter back to my father and kissed her on the forehead.

"I'll be back soon little one."

I walked into Hermione's room. Her skin was pale, paper thin, her lips pale, she was so thin and so not Hermione. She looked so broken.

"We've managed to repair most of the damage that was caused. She lost a lot of blood Mr Malfoy. We won't know if there's any psychological damage until she wakes up. We also must tell you she can't have anymore children. There was too much damage and for her to have anymore children would kill her." I slumped on the chair.

"When will she wake?"

"Well that is up to her. She's been through an awful lot of trauma. Her mind needs time. Her body will heal but well - we will have to wait and see." There was a knock at the door.

"I'll leave you just now. If you have any questions please ask." The mediwizard left and Potter entered.

"How is she?" He took the other seat beside her and took her hand in his.

"They say she can't have anymore children, she'll be devastated. Her body should heal but they don't know how much trauma her mind has been through. I can't loose her Potter." I ran my hands through my hair.

"We found Viktor Krums body at the Manor. It looks like Astoria tortured him and killed him. I said she was killed due to self defence. The Minister has closed the case. There will be no enquiry. No one will know what happened but you and I." Potter looked at me.

"Thank you, thank you for helping save her and our daughter."

"She looks like her mother, crazy hair too poor kid but she has her fathers eyes." Potter stared down at Hermione.

"Molly and Ginny wanted to come but I told them to wait. I didn't want you overwhelmed." I was thankful Potter managed to stop a Weasley invasion.

"If they want to see the baby they are more than welcome too. I know Molly will have knitted a whole wardrobe for her." Potter and I both laughed.

Luna came into the room.

"Harry, Draco I need to clean Hermione. Why don't the two of you get something to eat. I'll find you when I am done."

"Come on Potter. Let's go and see your goddaughter."

**Hermione**

My body ached, the lights were blinding, the air was thick with the smell of disinfectant. Where was I? What happened?

"Hermione?" I looked at the voice.

"Luna?" What, why was Luna.

"Hermione you are ok, you are at St Mungo's. I'll go and get Draco and a mediwizard." She got up and vanished out a door.

Why was she getting Draco? Draco Malfoy? Did he do this to me?

The door banged open making me jump. I looked at the wizard who entered. It was indeed Draco Malfoy but he was taller, older. He was smiling at me. He looked pleased to see me.

"Hermione, your awake. Oh thank Merlin." He engulfed me in a hug.

"What - what are you doing? Where's Harry? Where's Ron? Don't touch me." Malfoy backed away.

"Hermione it's me - Draco -" he sounded unsure.

"I know who you are. I don't understand why you are touching and hugging me. Get away from me. Did you do this? Did your family not put me through enough already?" He stepped towards me and I flinched.

"Hermione, love. I love you. You love me. I am yours and you are mine." I laughed.

"Why would I love a monster like you. Now get out. Get out my room and don't come back." He looked like I burned him.

"Get out Malfoy. Get out NOW!"


	33. Life Is Unfair

**Draco**

I waited outside her room pacing back and forth. She knew me but not the me she loved. The me she remembered was the horrible snivelling asshole from Hogwarts. Fucking fantastic! I ran my hands through my hair.

"Mr Malfoy, she has amnesia. We suspect it's from the trauma." Amnesia. Maybe Astoria obliviated her.

"Was a memory charm used on her?"

"No we've checked. From what we can tell her mind has closed off certain parts to protect itself. We - we don't know if she'll regain her memories. She could in time but there's no telling for sure. I'm sorry Mr Malfoy." I slumped against the wall. I wasn't going to loose her. I'd make her remember.

**Hermione**

"Hermione?" Harry walked through the door. He looked older. He wore Auror robes.

"Harry? Harry is that you?" He came up and hugged me.

"Harry I don't understand what's going on. The mediwizards have said I have amnesia. Draco Malfoy is here. He claims we are in love. I don't understand." My head was pounding, I felt like my skull was going to split in two.

"What do you remember Hermione?"

"We won the war. Voldemort is dead. We went away on holiday before going back to school. We are due to start our last year at Hogwarts."

"Hermione that was almost three years ago." I gasped. How could I forget three years of my life.

"THREE YEARS! I don't understand. Where is Ron?" Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat. Something was wrong.

"What happened Harry? Where is Ron?" What happened to him? Was he hurt, dead?

"He's in Azkaban Hermione. Has been for about six months now." Tears ran down my face.

"Why? Why is he there? We have to get him out Harry!" I couldn't breath. I felt like the room was getting smaller. My head was pounding. My heart was breaking for Ron.

"Harry why is he there? Why Harry? WHY?" I was shouting, being hysterical. I just wanted Ron. I loved him. I needed him. He was my everything.

Luna walked in. She looked concerned.

"Luna I need Ron. Why won't anymore tell me. What happened?" Loud sobs left my throat.

"I think that's enough Harry." Luna put an injection into my arm.

"You need to sleep Hermione. All you questions will be answered in time." The world grew dark and then it was black.

**Draco**

Three weeks Hermione had been in St Mungo's. I took our daughter home and cared for her with the help of Pippy and my mother.

"Ginny and I have decided Hermione should come home with us for now. She isn't ready to know about the baby. She could hardly handle the Ron situation." Hermione had been sedated on and off the last few weeks. She broke down when she found out about Ron. She accused us all of lying. We had to show her papers so she would believe us. It was horrendous. It was like watching her being tortured.

"She needs to be home with me and the baby Potter. The baby needs her mother. I need her mother." Potter sighed.

"You and I both know she is a danger at the moment. She's unpredictable." I sighed and rubbed my temples. This was so fucked up.

"The Quidditch World Cup is in two weeks time. This was supposed to be our thing. She's put so much work into it. She was supposed to be there by my side." I picked up my glass and threw it across the room. The grief overtaking me. The glass shattering into a million pieces just like my fucking heart.

"What if she never regains her memories? What about the baby? She doesn't even have a name because I don't want to name her without Hermione. I waited so long for her! She's all I ever wanted in this fucked up life and now she's gone." Potter placed his hand on my shoulder as I drew in deep breaths trying to calm myself.

"Your daughter needs you Draco. If Hermione doesn't regain her memories you will need to step up. You will need to care and love that little girl for you both." Potter was right. If Hermione didn't regain her memories I was the only one our daughter had. I would not fail them.

"Ok Potter. You can take Hermione home to your place. I'll let St Mungo's know that your going to be in charge of her care. Just - just look after her." Potter apparated out my house and I made my way to the nursery.

"Is everything ok darling? I heard shouting and breaking glass." My mother sat cradling my daughter. She really was Hermione's double but with my eyes.

"Potter was here. He and Ginny are going to take Hermione to their home. He said she wasn't safe to have around at the moment. Of course he's right but I am just so angry." I paced in my daughters room.

"It's so unfair. I waited so long to have her in my life. To have something good and pure and now she is gone. She's left not only me but our daughter. What if she never regains her memories? How am I meant to tell Georgina that her mother is alive but has no recollection of her. What if we bump into her. Sometimes I think if she had died it would have been better." My mother gasped.

"You don't mean that Draco. You love Hermione -"

"I do mother. I love her with all my heart and blanked soul but to know she is alive and I can't have her is torture." My heart ached. I felt like someone had ripped out my heart.

"Georgina?" I looked at my mother puzzled.

"You called the baby Georgina." I replayed the conversation. I did. I called her Georgina.

"It was a name Hermione had mentioned. She had a conversation with George Weasley. Said we owed him. Said to call her Georgina for a girl." I looked down at my sleeping daughter.

"Georgina Cassiopeia Narcissa Malfoy. This will be her name." I looked at my mother.

"Potter was right. My daughter needs me. I have to put her first. She is the light in my life now." I brushed my lips on her forehead and prayed to Merlin one day I could share her with her mother.


	34. Lonely, Sick And Baffled

**Hermione**

Harry and Ginny took me home to their house. The last few weeks had been trying. I was still trying to adjust to everything. I'd read articles from The Prophet about the last few years, I worked for Kingsley, Ron tried to rape me and apparently I had a relationship with Draco Malfoy who was now the head of Magical Sport at the Ministry.

I felt like a mist was in my head. It was highly irritating. Kingsley came and saw me a week after I'd been at Harry and Ginny's he'd offered me all the time off I needed. They had someone in to cover my job until my memories returned. I wasn't sure what would happen if they never came back. To be honest did I really want them back if it meant I would be in love with Draco Malfoy?

**Draco**

"We let her read the papers. We made sure there was no mention of her being pregnant or the baby. The mediwizards said it was for the best that she didn't know at the moment." Potter took a sip of fire whiskey.

"This is so fucked up Potter. How long can we hide the fact she has a child. Georgina is almost 3 months old for merlins sake." I loved Georgina with every bone in my body but looking at her was like having my heart ripped out every time. She looked so much like Hermione.

"I know Malfoy. If I could make Hermione remember I would. I hate seeing her like this, seeing you like this. I want my goddaughter to have her mother." Harry took another sip.

"I miss her so fucking much." With that I downed my drink and signalled for another.

"Are you sure you can - can get home ok?" Potter slurred at me.

"Y-yes Potter now go!" Potter went into the fireplace and was gone.

Potter and I had had a lot to drink. He was away back home to Ginny. I would love to have someone to go home too. I downed the last of my drink and made my way to the fireplace. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Leaving so soon Draco." I looked around at who was touching me.

"Tracey Davis, it's been years. How are you darling?" Tracey was a fellow Slytherin. She always hung around Pansy but wasn't a total bitch like Pansy.

"Come Draco have a drink with me and let's catch up."

An hour later I took Tracey's hand as we apparated to her place. Her lips were on mine in seconds. I was so lonely I just wanted to feel, to feel anything.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted this Draco. Pansy said if I did anything with you she would kill me. That pug nosed bitch can't stop me now." Tracey gave me a smirk and took my hand and dragged me down the hall and into her bedroom.

I closed the door and backed her up against it. I grabbed a first full of her hair and kissed her. She was rubbing her body against me.

"I can't wait for you to fuck me. I've heard all about how fucking marvellous you are in bed." I pulled away from her and she walked over to the bed.

"Then strip - Now!" Her clothes came flying off and she stood there in front of me naked. She wasn't shy. She had a good body but I'd seen better.

"Get on the bed." She was very obedient. Eager to please me. Years ago I would have relished in having someone like this. I would have fucking owned her. Destroyed her. Done dirty things to her body. She would have let me.

"Draco please, please come and fuck me. My pussy is waiting for you." She was lying on her back her legs parted, her hand playing with herself. I looked at her and felt - disgust. Not for her but for me. What the fuck was I doing.

"Where's your bathroom? I want to freshen up before I fuck you stupid." Bile was rising in my throat. I could barely look at her.

"Down the hall to the left. Don't be long. My pussy is wet and hungry for your big thick cock Draco." She cooed at me. I walked out the bedroom and dashed to the bathroom. I threw up in the toilet and then apparated out of there back to my own home.

The rest of the night I was sick and crying. I couldn't be with anyone else. I could only be with Hermione. The thought of another made me fiscally sick to my stomach. It was Hermione or nothing until I died.

**Hermione**

I put away the last of the love potion. I had been working in the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes the last few weeks and I was enjoying myself. George and I would have a laugh and I felt like it was what I needed right now.

The bell above the door rang and I turned to greet the customer.

"Pansy - Pansy Parkinson." What the hell did she want. I heard how I caught her and Ron cheating on me. Quite frankly I am glad I don't remember that.

A noise caught my attention. She was carrying a baby carrier.

"Granger. Glad to see you are still with us. I heard all about -"

"What the fuck do you want Parkinson?" George came behind me.

"I've come with a gift." She picked up the baby carrier and placed it on the table. I gasped. It was a baby boy with a shock of red hair. He was beautiful.

"He's now yours Granger." I gawked at her.

"M-mine. What do you mean mine? You can't just hand over a baby and call him mine." What was wrong with her.

"I think you'll find I can and I will. I do not want him. I've already been disowned by mother and father. There was no passing the child off as anyone else's not with THAT red hair." She smirked at me.

"They don't want babies in Azkaban or I would have left him with his father." Ron, the baby was Ron's. Ron and Pansy's baby.

"Pansy he's your son! You can't just leave him. Don't you love him?" Pansy cackled.

"Love. Oh Granger haven't you learned that love isn't everything? Love is just an inconvenience." She looked at her baby.

"Just like that." The baby moved but did not wake.

"Either you take him or I'll take him to an orphanage. Either one is fine with me." She really was a heartless bitch.

"Why me? Why not take him to Molly or Ginny?" Pansy shuddered.

"The thought of going near them gives me hives. No Granger he'll be better with you. But you will not tell him who his true parents are. I do not need him looking for me. You are his mother now." I still couldn't wrap my head around this.

"But Pansy you can't expect me to - what if you change your mind? Does Ron know?"

"Merlin no he doesn't know. He will never know. We will make an unbreakable vow." I'd never made an unbreakable vow.

"George you can do it. Hurry up I've got a date in a few hours."

"Hermione I don't think -"

"George this is your nephew. He's part of our family. We can't let him grow up in an orphanage. He needs us." Pansy was tapping her perfectly manicured fingers on the counter.

"Fine." George huffed. Pansy and I held each other's wrists.

"Do you Pansy Parkinson agree to give your baby to Hermione Granger? To not seek the child out ever and to never cause harm to either him or Hermione."

"Yes, yes hurry up."

"Hermione Granger do you promise to look after this child, to raise him as your own. To never tell him who his true parents are?"

"Yes, I do." The magical ropes disappeared. The vow was made. Whoever broke the vow would die.

"Right I'm off toodles."

"Pansy! What's his name? How old is he? When was he born?" She halted.

"He has no name. He's six months old. He was born April 1st. I'd say it was a pleasure but it really wasn't. Now I must go." With that Pansy whirled out the shop like a tornado leaving a baffled George and I looking at a sleeping baby.


	35. Date Night

It was the 1st of April. Fred's first birthday. We discussed as a family what we would do. We all came to the same conclusion Fred would be brought up as mine and George's son. It worked for everyone. Luckily Fred looked very much like a Weasley.

For the first couple of weeks I walked on eggshells thinking Pansy was going to show up and take him back. But we never saw her. I did however see a picture of her and some old pureblood wizard in the engaged column of the Daily Prophet. She looked happy, she finally got what she wanted. Status and money.

"He's out like a light." I walked into my kitchen. George was putting dishes away.

"Here take a seat. I've poured you a glass of wine." I sat on the chair and took my heels off rubbing my feet. Today had been crazy. Who knew children could get so much stuff.

"I think today went really well. Fred was spoilt rotten. I think I might need a bigger place." I laughed. I had been thinking about moving for a a long time, my flat wasn't that big and Fred was going to get bigger.

George finished and came and sat on the chair beside me.

"Why don't the two of you come and stay with me? I've got the house. It's far too big for just me. It's meant for a family." George looked at me intently.

"Oh I don't know. We would be in your way. You would have to give up your bachelor pad. It's hard to date with a baby." Not that I had dated anyone. I hadn't been out with anyone since Ron. Well that I knew of.

George brought his chair closer, he was now right in front of me.

"Maybe all I've ever needed is right in front of me." He leaned in and kissed me. It was lovely, gentle and caring. Everything you would want in a kiss.

"Think about it Hermione, we are a good match. We make each other laugh and there's no drama. Fred would grow up with a mum and dad that are together. Next Saturday let's go on a date just the two of us. Give me a chance to show you how it could be." Everything George said made perfect sense. He was a safe option but there was a nagging feeling in my stomach. I pushed that feeling deep inside. I took a sip of my wine.

"Ok George. I'll go on a date with you." He took my hand and kissed me on my knuckles.

"You won't regret it I promise you." I really hope he was right.

The week flew by and before I knew it I was walking to a restaurant to meet George. My stomach was full of butterflies. This was the first date I had gone on since Ron. Well that I can remember. George had picked this lovely bistro near the Ministry.

I walked in and saw George sitting down. He had on a suit with a crisp white shirt. The first two buttons were undone and he had combed his hair. He looked smart, sexy, handsome.

He stood as I got to the table and came and kissed me on the cheek and pulled out my chair.

"Hermione you look beautiful darling." I could feel the flush of my cheeks as I sat down.

"You don't scrub up too bad yourself." It's been a long time since I've felt this confident about the way I look but there's still this odd feeling in my stomach.

George and I are sitting chatting and this man comes over. He's small, round and adorable.

"Ah Miss Hermione how are you? It's been so long since I've seen you." I stare at the man. I've never seen him in my life.

"You'll have to excuse her she lost her memory almost a year ago and she can't remember things from a few years ago." The man looked crushed.

"Oh I am so sorry to hear that. I really enjoyed serving you and Mr Draco when you came here." I grimaced. I came here with Malfoy. I can't imagine coming here with him.

"Anyway let's order I don't know about you but I am starving." George began to order as I wondered how often I came here with Malfoy.

The conversation flowed easily between George and I. We laughed until we cried. He had walked me back to my flat and we were standing on the doorstep. It was awkward.

"I had such a good time tonight." George looked a little uneasy.

"Yes so did I but -"

"But I think we should just be friends. I just don't feel that spark with you. I really hope you understand." George began to laugh.

"Oh thank Merlin. I had been thinking this too and didn't know how to bring it up." We both laughed and then hugged each other goodbye. I still couldn't get the odd feeling to go away as I lay down on my bed and went to sleep.


	36. Gryffindor Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to do a time jump. Both Georgina and Fred are five. They will be key to the next few chapters.

**4 Years Later**

**Draco**

"Daddy? Daddy? Can we please go to the park now?" Georgina was standing tapping her foot beside the front door.

"Yes darling just give me a minute. What is the rush? The park isn't going anywhere." She looked at me and rolled her eyes. 5 years old and she could roll her eyes at me. So like her mother. A pang of pain rippled through me.

"We have to go now! I just have this feeling." Well if it was a feeling we better go. Georgina was going to be quite a gifted witch. She already could see or have feelings. They were strong but as she got older I reckon they would manifest.

"Ok, ok let's go." She skipped down the steps as we made our way to her favourite park.

I opened the gate, it really was a beautiful day for being outside. I quite often brought Georgina here. She always managed to find someone to play with. She was such a friendly child. She ran off and before I knew it she was playing with a boy with a shock of ginger hair. If I didn't know better I'd say he could be related to a Weasley. I laughed at the thought. I rounded the corner to go and sit on a bench and stopped in my tracks.

**Hermione**

She had on a light blue sundress, her hair was swept over to one side, her legs looked slender and tanned. I could see freckles on her face. She had her head in a book. I smiled. Always with her head in a book.

She looked up, her eyes going wide.

She looked beautiful. Well she always looked beautiful but she looked even more beautiful.

"Malfoy, how? What? Emmm -" she looked flustered. We hadn't seen each other in almost 5 years. I'd kept my distance. Kept our daughter away from her and now here we are.

"Daddy? Daddy? This is Fred he's my new friend." I patted Georgina on the head.

"That's lovely Georgina, I'm glad you have a new friend." Fred looked past me.

"Mummy this is Georgina. We are going to go and play." With that the took each other's hands and ran off.

I turned and looked at Hermione.

"Looks like our children are friends. Who would have thought it." I knew about Fred. Harry had told me. I had to admire Hermione for taking on someone else's child even if it did feel like a stab in the heart.

"She's very pretty your daughter." Hermione glanced over as the kids, they were seeing who could swing the highest.

"She is, she's very much like her mother. Looks and personality wise. She keeps me on my toes." I laughed. It was the truth.

"What about you Granger? Fred? After George's brother?" She nodded.

"Mmmmm yes. George is Fred's father. When we had him we decided to call him Fred. No other name seemed appropriate. He's quite the handful too." She laughed. I missed that laugh so fucking much.

I sat on the bench and was about to ask how she was when the kids came running over.

"Daddy can I tell the story? Please?" I looked down at my daughter. I couldn't deny her.

"Of course darling. But only if it's ok with Fred's mummy." She looked at Hermione.

"Please, please can I tell Fred the story? It's about a Princess and a Prince." Hermione looked at her and then to me. She quirked an eyebrow.

"Of course." The kids came and sat on the grass in front of us.

"My daddy told me this story. There once was a Princess, she was beautiful, smart, brave and always right. She was known as the Gryffindor Princess, Gryffindor is a house at Hogwarts. I am going there when I am older." I saw Hermione gasp.

"She was loved by all including an evil Prince. He was mean and cruel to the Princess but he loved her and did for many, many years. One day the Prince and Princess met after many years had passed. They had both grown. The Prince had changed. He was no longer mean to the Princess. He showed her he could be kind, thoughtful and in time she learned to love him just as he loved her." Hermione was hanging on Georgina's every word.

"They loved each other so much that the Princess ended up with a baby in her tummy. This made the Prince and Princess very happy. He said that she was no longer a Princess, she was his Queen." Georgina looked sad.

"She was taken away by some bad people and the Prince went to save his Queen but he was too late. She had been hurt. He took her to safety and the baby too. They had a little Princess, she looked just like the Queen but she had eyes like the Prince." Hermione just stared at Georgina.

"When the Queen woke up she forgot about the Prince. She forgot how kind he was. She forgot how she loved him and he loved her. She even forgot about her little Princess. But the Prince said that one day his Queen would remember and when that day came they would all be a family again." A lone tear ran down Hermione's cheek.

Georgina rummaged in her bag.

"This green scarf belonged to the Queen. Do you see that serpent pin? That's from the Prince. He was in Slytherin, did you know that's a house at Hogwarts too?" Hermione nodded.

"Daddy can we go and play again?" I nodded yes and the two of them took off across the park.

"Hermione I'm - do you - do you remem -"

"Daddy? Mummy look daddy is here!" Fred came running over to Hermione.

I looked up and saw George Weasley walking towards us. He was wearing a suit. His hair slightly longer on top and cropped at the sides.

Hermione got up and walked towards him. He kissed her on the check.

"Hey darling. I see you've got company." Hermione turned and looked back at me.

Georgina came running over.

"Daddy this is my friend Georgina. She's really fun to play with." With that Fred took my daughters hand and ran away to play again. George looked at me.

"Georgina is a good name." He put his hand on the small of Hermione's back.

"Mmmm I thought so. She was named after someone important to her mother." I stared at George's hand on Hermione's back and he quirked his eyebrow at me.

"How did the meeting go today?" Hermione took a seat on the bench again.

"Good, the patent and investment should be in place next month thanks to you." Hermione blushed.

"It was nothing, easy really. It was you who put in the hard work." George moved a piece of Hermione's hair and put it behind her ear. I could feel my blood start to boil. I couldn't bare seeing someone else touch her. Something caught my eye. A wedding ring on his hand. They were married. Of course she'd marry, who wouldn't want to marry her. I needed to leave. I couldn't handle this.

"Georgina, Georgina sweetheart we need to go." Georgina came over to me pouting.

"But Daddy, do we have too? Just a bit longer."

"I'm sorry sweetheart but we need to leave. You are going to Grandma and Granpa's house tonight. Go and say goodbye to Fred." Her face brightened at the mention of my parents. She loved them both dearly especially my father.

"It was nice to see you both again. Sorry we have to leave, Georgina is visiting my parents and I have a date to get ready for." I stood up and walked away from Hermione holding our little girls hand, the only person that would ever hold my heart.

We walked through the gate and Georgina looked up at me.

"Mummy still doesn't remember us does she daddy?" I looked down at my daughters sad face.

"No my darling, I don't know if she ever will."


	37. Five Years

**Hermione**

"Well that was rather odd, Malfoy seemed a bit on edge." George sat down next to me.

"Hmmm, yes - odd." That story his daughter told. It seemed familiar. My heart was aching and I couldn't put my finger on it.

"How is Angelina? She must be due to pop soon?" George laughed.

"Oh she is. I am quite glad I hid her wand. She would have hexed me a dozen times by now. It's not my fault I have super sperm and managed to get her pregnant with twins. I mean what did she expect." I laughed at George. He and Angelina got married 2 years ago and they were an amazing couple.

"Are you sure about having Fred? Especially if Angelina is so sore and due soon?" George scoffed.

"You are kidding. She loves Fred. With him around I might get a break."

"I see using our son as a distraction." George and I split custody of Fred and we worked closely together to make sure he had the best life possible.

"Fred. Come on son we need to get going." Fred came running up to George.

"Daddy I've got a story to tell you about a Princess. She was the Gryffindor Princess. Georgina told me it. I'll tell you and Angelina when we are home." I saw George's face fall for a second before he plastered a great big smile on his face again - odd.

"Sounds good to me. Now kiss your mum goodbye and let's get going."

"I love you mummy."

"I love you too my darling." I kissed him and gave him a hug. I hated when he went away but it was only for the weekend. George gave me a kiss on the cheek and the two of them walked away.

I sat in the park enjoying the afternoon sun, the sun was warm against my olive skin. I read my book, engrossed in the story. Pride and Prejudice was one of my all time favourites. I would love to find my own Mr Darcey someday. Being home without Fred was lonely and I would love to have someone to share my life with.

I got up off the bench and saw something shining on the ground. I bent down and picked up - a serpent pin. I think - this was from Georgina's scarf, I looked at it and started to feel dizzy. I grabbed a hold of the bench and braced myself. Images flashed before me. A tent, a green dress, blonde hair, grey eyes, kissing, love, laughter. The images went away and I rubbed my temples. What the hell was that!

I decided to go for a walk and clear my head.

I ended up on an unfamiliar street. The houses were lovely. A place were families would live. I kept walking and I stopped in front of a house. This house felt familiar to me.

Dizziness struck again and I leaned against the wall. Images flashed before me, rain, a woman, a proposal and a ring.

The dizziness passed and I started to walk up the steps to this familiar house. I knocked but there was no answer. I tried the door to find it was unlocked. I walked in. I knew this house. I'd lived here, loved here. I lived here with -

**Draco**

I was so full of shit. I didn't have a date. Unless a date with Potter and I don't think Ginny would appreciate me stealing her husband when she had one kid with him and another on the way. They were at it like bloody rabbits.

I stepped out the shower and ran a towel over my body and over my hair. I grabbed a white t shirt and jeans and threw them on. It was only the pub I wasn't going anywhere fancy. I didn't really dress up anyway. I didn't want unwanted attention from any female admirers.

I hadn't been with anyone since Hermione. Potter said I could go and be a monk. Bloody dickhead that one. I looked at the clock. Half an hour to go. Plenty of time to grab a drink before I headed out. I grabbed my wallet and phone and headed out my bedroom and down the stairs.

I was not prepared for what was in front of me.

"Draco? I - I remember." I stood there mouth open just looking at the beautiful creature in front of me.

"Remember? Hermione what do you remember?" She stepped closer. With the serpent pin in her opened hand.

"Us, you, me, how much I fucking love you." Tears rolled down her face.

"Y- you r - remember? You actually remember? This better not be some sick joke. I've waited five years for this love. Five years! FIVE FUCKING YEARS HERMIONE! Every damn day hoping you would walk through that door and tell me you loved me. That you remember what we had." She bit her lip.

"I remember everything Draco. Christmas at your parents, feeling sick with nerves and also being pregnant." She stopped.

"The baby? Our baby! Draco where? Georgina? She's ours? Isn't she? Where is she?" She looked frantic.

"She's at my parents love. She's fine. She's beautiful and smart and so like you. You'll see in time."

"In time? I want to see her Draco. She's my daughter. She's MINE too." She crossed her arms glaring at me.

"You've just remembered about us. Let's just make sure this is going to be permanent before dragging her into it. Plus you'll need to tell your husband you have your memories back." I glared right back at her.

"Husband?" She looked confused.

"Yes you know, Weasley, ginger, thinks he's hilarious. George? Jeez love how can you forget." Hermione started to laugh.

"George isn't my husband. He's married to Angelina. I haven't been with anyone since you Draco." I felt the air being sucked out my lungs. She wasn't married, she hadn't been with anyone since me. Thank Merlin.

I closed the gap between us and stared down at her, into these beautiful hazel eyes of hers. I had missed those eyes so much.

"I'm going to kiss you. If you don't want me to then tell me now." She kept eye contact.

"Kiss me now Draco. I'm all yours."


	38. I Promise

**Hermione**

Draco crashed his lips to mine, he smelt of mint and cologne. God how I loved that smell. I melted into him. He pulled away slightly and looked down at me. Those grey eyes of his scanning my face. His hand came up and brushed my cheek.

"Stay with me tonight. I don't want to let you go again." I could feel desire pooling between my legs. I didn't want him to let me go.

"Fred's at George's all weekend. So I am all yours Draco." His eyes suddenly turned primal and his hands grabbed my waist. So possessive.

"Jump love." I jumped and wrapped my legs around his waist. My arms circling around his neck. I loved the feel of his muscles in his back. He carried me up the stairs and kicked the bedroom door open and threw me on the bed.

"Fuck Hermione, you don't know how often I've fantasied about this and finally you are here." I watched as he took off his t shirt. This man was an Adonis. I couldn't wait to loose myself in him.

He came on the bed and crawled up my body. He kissed me softly and sweetly. Our tongues dancing a slow and gentle dance. He moved down my neck and collar bone kissing and sucking.

My body felt like it was on fire. I wanted, no needed this man.

"Draco, please I need you." He smirked as he made his way down my body. He pushed my dress up my thighs the cool air was a blessing.

"I'll give you anything you want love but first I need to taste you." He pushed my legs apart and settled in between them.

He kissed and licked inside my thighs giving them little nips. He would get so close to my core and then pull away. It was maddening.

"I can see the damp patch on your knickers love. I can smell how aroused you are. Fuck I need to taste you." He tore my knickers and threw them on my floor.

His tongue entered me and I cried out. I tried to move but his hands held my hips still and he kept fucking me with his tongue. He'd alternate between long strokes and little flicks. I could feel waves of pleasure crashing through me.

"Eyes Hermione. I want you to watch me as I feast on you. I want to see that moment you cum on my tongue. Don't look away or I'll stop."

He continued and I watched him licking and sucking and it was hot as fuck.

"Draco, Draco I - I fuck I need to cum." One hand fisted in the sheets and the other in his hair. I always loved how soft his hair was.

I felt a finger slip into me and crook upwards, looking for that spongy spot that sends me wild. The waves were now a storm raging inside me. My whole body was tingling and I knew I wouldn't last much longer.

"Hermione I need you to cum. Fucking cum for me." He added a second finger and was pumping them in and out quickly. His teeth grazed my clit.

"Draco, oh Merlin Draco I'm - I'm FUCK!" 

The waves crashed through me. I shattered and splintered and lay there panting heavily feeling the aftershocks rolling through my body.

"That was amazing." Draco came and kissed me.

"You've no idea love and we are just getting started."

**Draco**

It was Sunday afternoon and Hermione and I hadn't left the bed unless it was to eat or the bathroom and when we did make it down to the kitchen it wasn't food I ate off the kitchen table. I couldn't get enough of her.

I can't believe I finally had her back. My Hermione, my love.

Hermione was lying on my chest running her hand up and down my chest.

"Draco, what happened that day? The day you and Harry found me? Where's Astoria now?" I knew we'd eventually have this conversation but it still hurt to think of her and all that blood.

"She had you at Malfoy Manor, you remember that?"

"Yes, she kept me in the dungeon and then put me in one of the bedrooms. I'd been to the bathroom and my waters broke. She said it was time to get the baby out. She - she cut me and everything went black."

"Harry and I found you. I walked into that room and my heart stopped. There - there was so much blood. I truly thought I had lost you love. She had the baby. Said we could be together so I got her to put the baby down by telling her we'd be together. I felt sick to my stomach and once she came towards me I killed her." Hermione's hand stopped on my chest.

"I'm - I'm glad she is dead Draco. You must promise me you'll never do that again. You are lucky to not be in Azkaban right now." She looked up at me concern filled her eyes.

"When it comes to you and Georgina I will do what I have to. I don't regret killing Astoria. My only regret is I didn't find you sooner. If I had then this could have all been avoided." Hermione pulled away and straddled my lap. She took my face between her hands.

"Do not blame yourself Draco. Maybe this is how it was meant to be. Maybe we were meant to go through this so we would come out the other side stronger. We have each other now. Now shut up and show me how much you love me." She kissed me and I showed her exactly how much I loved her. Three times.

.

"I think I am going to go and see a healer at St Mungo's tomorrow." I stared at Hermione who was curled up on the sofa beside me.

"What? Why? Are you feeling ok?" I took her face in my hands and looked her over.

"I'm fine Draco, but I just feel like I should get a once over. I've not had my memories for five years Draco and I think the healers would like to know they have returned." She grabbed my hand and kissed it.

"Don't worry my love. I am not going to leave you again."

"Do you promise? I can't go through that again Hermione. It almost broke me not having you in my life."

"I promise Draco."


	39. All My Fault

**Hermione**

I was sitting in a bed at St Mungo's. I'd been prodded and scanned and was awaiting my results. Draco sat on the seat beside me and his leg was bouncing up and down. I could tell he was nervous and if I was honest so way I.

"Honestly you would think they'd have all the information they need now can they not just hurry it up." Draco grumbled.

"They have other patients not just me you know." He scowled and huffed. He reminded me so much of Draco from school when he did that.

The doors swung open and in walked the mediwizard.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Miss Granger. We were just discussing your case."

"And?" Draco snapped. I shot him a look.

"Maybe I should talk to Miss Granger alone."

"Not bloody likely -"

"I'm sorry ignore him. He'll be quiet from now on." I gave Draco a pointed look. The mediwizard looked nervously back and forth between us.

"We found something on your scan. A mass. In your brain." I sucked in a breath and Draco hand tightened in mine.

"What do you mean a mass?" Draco looked accusingly at the mediwizard.

"From what we can tell Miss Granger was hexed. Looking through her notes it - it could have been while she was held captive. We - we believe she was hexed and that's why she had lost her memories." I was hexed. Astoria hexed me.

"What- what will happen to me?"

"Can you take the hex away from her?"

The mediwizard looked at both of us.

"The hex is fairly advanced. We think that when you got your memories back it unshielded the mass."

"So you can take the mass out? You can take it out right?" Draco looked franticly at the mediwizard.

"I'm sorry but we can't. It's in the centre of the brain. To remove it would kill - you." I felt like all the air had been sucked out my lungs.

"How - how long - how long do I have?" A tear ran down my face.

"We - by how big it is now. How long it's taken to get the size it is. We think ten years."

"Ten years, ten years!! So you are telling me that the woman I love has ten years- left?"

"I'm sorry Mr Malfoy but yes."

"How did you not know she was hexed? How the fuck was this missed?" Draco was rising and I tugged him to sit back down.

"We don't have equipment to tell us if someone is hexed. Some hexes are easier to spot than others. I'm - I'm sorry Miss Granger. We can give you potions for pain, nausea and to keep you comfortable in the later stages." I could feel the anger vibrating off of Draco.

"I'll leave you two to talk. If you need anything please ask a healer to come and get me." The mediwizard walked out.

"I - I'm going to die." My heart broke. I didn't want to die. I wanted to grow old with Draco. Watch Georgina and Fred grow up and get married and have kids.

"You aren't dying. We'll get other opinions. I'll take you to the best hospitals there is. We will find someone who can help you Hermione. I don't care if we have to see every mediwizard in the world." I stared at this man before me. I loved him so much but I knew, I knew this was it. This was how our story was meant to be.

"No Draco." He stopped and stared at me.

"What? What do you mean no? Hermione you are going to die?" He ran his hands through his hair.

"I don't want to go all around the world looking for other opinions. You and I both know St Mungo's is the best. No I want to spend my time with you, my babies and our family and friends. If I only have 10 years I want to do everything and anything I've ever wanted. I want to have a life. If you can't handle that then we can sort something out with Gerorgina -"

"I AM NOT LEAVING YOU!" I jumped and looked at Draco. His grey eyes were full of tears. He came and sat on my bed and cupped my face.

"I'll be there for you love. We will do all the things you want and more. But first." He went into his pocket and retrieved my ring.

"I think we should get married. I want to be your husband and you to be my wife. If you'll have me." He slid the ring on my finger.

"I'd love nothing more than to be your wife Draco." We kissed, hugged and cried.

**Draco**

I apparated into my parents home. I left Hermione at her place. She was getting Fred back and wanted time to process everything. I was broken.

"Daddy! You are here!" Georgina ran up to me and I picked her up.

"Did you miss me darling? Did you have fun at Grandma and Granpa's?" With that my mother came into the hall. My mother looking at me with concern.

"Georgina darling why don't you go and do a drawing for daddy in your room. I need to speak to daddy for a minute." I put Georgina down and she skipped away to her room.

"Come Draco." I followed mother into the living room.

"Draco my boy - what's - what's wrong son?" My father stood up.

"You both need to sit down. I have news about Hermione." My parents looked at each other and sat down, my mother sitting beside me.

"Is she ok?" My mother loved Hermione so much.

"She has her memories back."

"Son that is wonderful news -"

"We took her to St - St Mungo's today." My throat felt raw. My mother took my hand in hers.

"There's a mass in her brain." My fathers eyes widened and my mother sucked in a quick breath.

"They - they think A-Astoria hexed her. There's - there's nothing they can do." Tears we're running down my face.

"She's - she's going to die." I stood up and paced the room tugging at my hair.

"She's going to die and there's not a damn thing anyone can do about it. I should have found her quicker. I should have done more. I - it's all my fault." I crumpled to the floor, broken, shattered. The waves of grief crashing right through me. My mother rushed over and crumpled to the floor beside me taking me in her arms like she would when I was a small child and had hurt myself.

"Oh my darling boy. My darling darling boy. I am so sorry."

A shadow loomed over us and my father knelt down on the floor beside us both.

"We will get her seen by the best, do not give up hope son." My father had tears running down his face.

"She - she doesn't want that. They given her 10 years. She wants to spend that doing all the things she could ever want to do. She doesn't want to waste time with more appointments and hospitals." I looked at both my parents now. Both with tears running down their faces. They truly did love Hermione as much as I did.

"Well we'll make sure she has the best life anyone has ever had."


	40. Time

**6 months later**

**Hermione**

I looked out the terrace at the Italian scenery. I could stay here forever.

"Hermione darling, it's time." I turned to see Narcissa and Molly looking at me.

"You look beautiful dear." Molly came up and kissed me on the cheek and walked out the room.

It just left Narcissa and I.

"I would just like to thank you darling. You've given my son so much love and laughter. You really are the best thing to have happened to him." A lone tear ran down her face.

"Oh Narcissa you are going to ruin your make up and mine." I hugged her tightly and she left.

I looked at myself in the mirror. I looked good. The perfect picture of the blushing bride. 9 years left and I didn't want to miss out on anything. Draco and I were getting married today and I couldn't be happier.

A knock on the door. It was time to marry my man, my prince, no my king.

**Draco**

The music began and I looked up to see Georgina and Fred walking down together. The two of them had really bonded over the last few months. They truly were like brother and sister despite them not being blood relations. The both came to a stop and stood across from me. Next came Ginny she strolled down with confidence and grace. She'd been a rock to myself and Hermione both her and Potter had spent a lot of time with us over the last few month. Their son James was the same age as Georgina and Fred so it worked out well.

Everyone stood and I knew my Queen was next. I couldn't wait to make her mine. To have her as mine.

I looked up and she stole my breath away. He dress was light and airy. The light bounced off the gold embroidery, her hair was curled and hung down her back. She was the most beautiful woman I ever saw and I was lucky enough to call her mine.

Potter stood between us. He shook my hand grasping it tightly.

"Just remember Malfoy she is like a sister to me. I love and care for her deeply so you better take care of her or I'll be forced to hurt you." Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Of for godsakes Harry can you not do this right now. We all know you and Draco have some sort of bromance thing going on now kindly let go of him so we can get married." There was a few laughs from our guests and Harry let go of my hand.

"Sorry Mione." He kissed her cheek and took a seat.

"Ready?" I looked into her beautiful hazel eyes.

"More than ready." She smiled back at me.

*****

"Have I told you how beautiful you are?" Hermione was lying in a bikini enjoying the sun.

"Mmmmm only ten times so far my love." I scoffed.

"Only ten that will not do." I kissed her deeply.

"Mrs Malfoy you are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. Now let's get you inside so I can worship you like the Queen you are."

*****

**Five Years Later**

"Mum, Dad! It's came! It's finally here." Georgina ran into the kitchen waving a letter around.

"Look ones come for Fred too." She popped the letters onto the table and ran upstairs to get Fred.

"I can't believe it's that time already." I picked up the letter seeing the familiar Hogwarts wax seal.

"I know my love but we knew it was only a matter of time before they would both be off to Hogwarts." Hermione wrapped her arms around me.

"Fred hurry up! Honestly Fred!" Georgina was so like her mother it was unreal. She had already been reading all about Hogwarts and had looked at some of the books from when Hermione and I had studied there.

"I can't wait to do potions and charms." I watched as she jumped around the kitchen.

Fred appeared in the doorway. I handed him his letter.

"Here you go young man. I told you you'd get a letter." Georgina had a lot of accidental magic. She was also gifted with legilimens we discovered a few years ago. A gift passed down by my side of the family. Fred however had only a few accidental magic and so far had no other gifts. He spent many a night thinking he would not be a good wizard. 

"Thanks Dad. I can't wait to see what house I'll be sorted into."

"I have no doubt at least one of you will be a Gryffindor but if you want to go to Slytherin that's fine too." I could see Hermione rolling her eyes at me.

"Stop trying to recruit the kids into your club. You know the sorting hat will put them where it sees fit. Now you two go and get ready and let's go to Diagon Alley!"

*****

Hermione and I stood on platform 9 3/4 surrounded by friends and family. The kids were chatting away to friends and siblings before they headed off on their journey to Hogwarts.

"I doesn't seem that long ago we were away to Hogwarts." I smiled down at Hermione.

"Yes my love I can remember it all too well." I looked over at Georgina. She was chatting to James. He'd said something to her and touched her arm and her cheeks turned pink.

"You know she quite likes him?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"What Georgina like James? As in a friend right?" I heard Hermione laugh.

"No my love. She likes him a bit more than that." I looked at the two of them.

"Oh no that can't happen. I mean it's bad enough we see the bloody Potters all the time as it is. Can you imagine if the two of them get together. She'd be a Potter." Hermione laughed out loud.

"Has Malfoy just figured out about James and Georgina?" Ginny came and stood next to us.

"Mmmm hmmm, I think it's rather sweet."

The train horn sounded telling the students to say there goodbyes. Fred and Georgina came rushing over.

"Now remember and keep an eye on your pets you two. Remember your books and watch the moving staircases." They both hugged Hermione.

"Also remember and watch out for a tabby cat. It'll be Headmistress McGonagall." I hugged both the kids and watched as they disappeared into the train. We watched as it pulled away and then it was gone.

"What now my love?"

*****

"Draco? Draco? A letter came from Georgina. Come down so we can read it." I walked into the kitchen.

**_Dear Mum and Dad,_ **

**_Fred and I got sorted. Fred is in Gryffindor and I was sorted into Slytherin. I was a bit sad at first but James got sorted into Slytherin too so we have each other. Fred says hello and we miss you both._ **

**_Love Georgina and Fred._ **

"Awww that's lovely she and James have each other." Hermione couldn't keep the smirk off her face.

"Bloody Potters, got a lot to answer for. Just wait till I rip into Potter for having a son in Slytherin!"


	41. You And I, Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we are the final chapter. I hope you’ve enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. I’ve got a few other works in progress and will be posting in the next few weeks. 
> 
> Thank you again to all of you who have read, liked and commented it really does mean so much. 
> 
> Please enjoy this final chapter.

**3 Years Later**

**Hermione**

I knew it was getting worse. My headaches were no longer banished with potions, my mind wasn't as sharp as it once was. But I continued to fight.

The sunlight flickered through the curtain as a light breeze blew them open.

I looked at the man beside me. The years had been kind to him. His once alabaster skin now had a healthy glow to it. His blonde hair was slightly longer and had a sun kissed shade to it. We moved to the villa in Italy a year ago. The sunshine and country air helped.

"You know it's rude to stare." His grey eyes danced with humour.

"I'm just taking it all in." We knew I didn't have long.

"The kids will be here later today. Georgina wanted to take James but I said it was just to be the four of us this time." I smiled at my husband. The kids were due home for the Easter break and I knew this would probably be our last as a family.

"You should get some sleep before they arrive. I know how taxing it'll be on you my love." Draco kissed me and got out of bed. He truly was a masterpiece.

*****

Later that day I was woken by a body lying beside me. I opened my eyes to see grey staring back at me. But these eyes belonged to my daughter.

"Hi Mum." I wrapped my arms around her and settled my head on her brown wavy hair.

"Hello my darling, how I've missed you." Her grey eyes looked into mine.

"I've missed you too mum. How - how are you?" The kids knew I wasn't well. We had to tell them. It was the hardest thing I've ever had to do.

"I am fine my darling." Georgina scowled at me. She had learnt that from her father.

"I know you are lying mum, I know it's getting worse."

"Georgina you've been told about using your gifts." She huffed.

"I don't need to use my gifts. I've got eyes." So much sass. So like her father.

"But I do need to talk to you about somethingmum. About Fred." 

"What about Fred my darling?" I noticed he hadn't come to see me yet.

"I know he isn't yours or Uncle George's." I looked at her open mouthed.

"I, I - I can't."

"I know you can't tell me about it. I know that. Fred will always be my brother no matter what. But when the time comes he needs to know where he came from mum. There was a man at the platform, a man with ginger hair that looked like Fred. I couldn't help it. I saw inside his mind. I know what he did to you, I saw that - that he is Fred father. That Pansy Nott is his mother. The Nott twins are in first year in Slytherin. He has half siblings." Pansy had married Nott Snr. Poor Theo had Pansy as his step mother.

"You cannot say anything Georgina. I need to talk to your father and to Uncle George about this first." She nodded.

"We aren't interrupting are we?" Draco and Fred walked into the bedroom.

"Of course not. We were just having a girly catch up." Fred came over and I hugged him tightly.

"Mum you are crushing me." I looked up at my son. He was a Weasley through and through but he had brown eyes like his mother, this made it easy to pass him off as mine. He was mine. Maybe not by blood but he was mine.

"Why don't you two go and try out the new brooms your father bought you. I need to have a word with him for a minute." Both the kids bounced out the door.

"What's wrong my love?"

"Georgina knows about Fred. Ron was at the platform today."

*****

"Did the kids get away ok?" Draco walked into the bedroom.

"Yes, there was no sign of Ron today so hopefully it was a one off but George and I will keep an eye and I spoke to Headmistress McGonagall. He will be fine my love."

"Draco when the time comes he must be told." Draco nodded.

"Rest my love."

** * **

**Draco**

I lay here with her. Our hands together. Laying here for hours watching her chest rise and fall. Too many bad days and not enough good. I knew she was fading. I knew I was loosing her.

"Draco?" Her hazel eyes once bright and shining now dull and watery.

"Yes my love, do you need a potion?" She shook her head.

"No, no I just - just hold me." I moved her and cradled her delicate body to mine. Her curves gone. Now replaced by paper thin skin and bones.

"I never thought I would find love with you. If you'd told me in that first year of Hogwarts I'd fall in love with the blonde haired boy who snarled at me I'd have told them they were crazy. But then you walked into Kingsley's office and I couldn't help but fall for you. It truly has been the most amazing life. I just wish we had longer. I would have loved to have had another child with you. A mini Draco to run around and terrorise us-"

My throat felt thick with emotion.

"You know we carry so much history but I wouldn't change a thing."

"I wouldn't change a thing either my love. You were the best thing to ever happen to me and I am thankful for everyday I've had with you." A tear ran down my cheek landing on her hair.

"You must promise me that you'll live a full life Draco. If you are given the opportunity to love you must take it. Grab it with both hands."

"I'll never love anyone like you Hermione. You are it for me. Always. I don't know if I can do this without you - I - I need you. You are the best part of me. Without you - is darkness."

"I know the darkness will creep in but you must remember the joy we had. If you feel like you aren't coping you must look up to the stars because that is where I will be to help guide you. Just follow your heart my love. Love is a compass my love. Remember I will always guide you and I will always love you. I will wait for you but first you must live. Draco - I love you."

I kissed her head and soon her breathing stopped. I cradled her. My love, my life, my Queen was gone.

"I love you Hermione, Always."

*****

**60 Years Later**

"Go and be with her dad. It's time."

*****

"Draco my love. Come. You and I. Mine and Yours. Us. Always."


End file.
